Yo seré un príncipe por ti
by Madeleine Pattinson Pattinson
Summary: Príncipe no es aquel que está lleno de riquezas, sino el que es puro de corazón y ama sin condición. Y Edward… Edward sería un príncipe por ella. ExB. Detenida por ahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, pues este es mi segundo fic y espero les guste. Si lees "El mejor amigo de mi papá", seguiré actualizando la historia, esta solo será otra. Muchas gracias a: isaaa95 por ayudarme a Betear este capítulo.**

**Bueno... Sin más que decir las dejo con el primer capítulo. :D**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA FANTÁSTICA MEYER. SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA :D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo I: ¿Los príncipes existen?<p>

Bella Pov.

No entiendo por qué todo mundo está tan triste. Quiero decir… ¿Por qué habrían de estarlo? Si todos me dijeron que mi mami es un angelito ahora. Todos me dicen que no esté triste, que voy a estar bien ¡Pero no estoy triste! ¡Mi mami es un angelito ahora y puede volar! Lo único que me preocupa es que dicen que ya no va a volver. Supongo que es un requisito para entrar al cielo.

¡Pero!

Tal vez la pueda ver una vez más, ahora que yo también estoy volando, claro que en un avión porque yo no soy un angelito aún. ¿Me pregunto si el viaje de Estados Unidos a Inglaterra es lo suficientemente largo para poder buscarla? Yo digo que sí.

-Bella ¿Qué tanto ves por la ventana?- Me preguntó Angie.

-Busco a mi mami Angie, ya sé que todos me dijeron que ya no va a regresar, pero pensé que tal vez la podría encontrar aquí en el avión- Le sonreí.

-Ay mi niña… No vas a poder encontrar a tu mamá, porque, porque…-Levanté una ceja esperando su respuesta. ¡Es obvio que si estoy en el cielo la voy a poder encontrar! ¡Daaha!

-¿Por qué…?- Volví a insistir. Juro que a veces no entiendo a los adultos.

-Porque una vez que entras a el cielo ya no te dejan salir, es una regla.- Me sonrió con ternura. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que ya no te dejaban salir!

-Sí, eso pensé- Me acomodé mejor en mi asiento y puse mi mirada de nuevo en el cielo ¿Quién dice y le dan un pequeño permiso?

.

.

.

-Bella… Bella, ya despierta pequeña, es hora de que comas algo- ¿¡Por qué Angie nunca me deja dormir en paz!

-No tengo hambre.

-Vamos Bella, te traje tus bocadillos favoritos- Poco a poco abrí uno de mis ojitos y pude ver un emparedado, una cajita de jugo y una bolsita donde supongo que habrían dulces.

-¿El emparedado es de fresa?- Si no, no habría trato.

-Lo siento pequeña pero es de chocolate, cuando lo preparé ya se había terminado la mermelada.

-Entonces no quiero.

-No te puedes quedar sin comer nada Bella, eso te hará daño y yo soy la encargada de cuidarte ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu papá cuando lleguemos?

-Que no había mermelada- Así de simple.

-¡Hay Bella, para ser una niña de 5 años eres demasiado perspicaz para tu edad!- Dijo riéndose. Yo no le veo lo gracioso Además… ¿Perspi… qué?

-Bueno… ¿Y qué te parece si negociamos?- Abrí por completo mis ojitos y me enderecé en mi sillón. Tal vez me pueda interesar.

-Sabía que aceptarías- Volvió a reír – Hagamos un trato. Si tú te comes tus bocadillos, yo te leeré de nuevo ese libro que tanto te gusta.

-¡SIIII!- Salté sobre mi asiento por la emoción de que me lo volvieran a leer. ¡Amo mi libro de princesas! ¡Al final todas viven felices por siempre y encuentran a su príncipe azul! Lo he leído tantas veces que ya me lo esconden.

-Te prometo que es un alivio que vayamos en el avión de tu papá, porque con tus gritos ya nos hubieran bajado.

-Sí, sí, sí, dame eso- Estiré mi manita para tomar de su mano el emparedado y con la otra el juguito. Vi como buscaba algo entre la enorme bolsa que siempre trae en la mano, y después de un rato sacó mi enorme libro azul y adornos dorado. No puede evitar sentarme de un golpe y darle una gran mordida a mi emparedado.

-¿Lista?- Me preguntó. ¡Claro que estoy lista!

-¡SIII Angie, ya léemelo!

-Bueno está bien, pero recuerda que te lo tienes que terminar todo y ten cuidado de no manchar tu vestidito azul, es tu favorito ¡Y ya deja de moverte que te vas a deshacer las dos coletas que tanto me costó hacerte!

-SÍ ya escuché, por favor léemelo- Traté de poner mi mejor cara de perrito para que se apurara.

-Ok. Esta era una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano en donde vivía una princesa…

.

.

.

-Y al final ella y su príncipe azul vivieron felices por siempre, Fin.- Aaaa, solté un suspiro ¡Es que todo es tan bonito! ¡Yo quiero un príncipe! Porque existen ¿Verdad?

-Oye Angie ¿Los príncipes existen?- ¡Me tiene que decir que sí!

-¿Por qué peguntas Bella?

-Porque quiero uno- ¿Si no por qué más preguntaría?

-No mi niña, me temo que los príncipes azules como los de tus historias no existen. Cuando estés grande, algún día, encontrarás a un hombre al que ames y te casarás con en él.

-Pero… ¿Entonces los príncipes no existen?

-Hey, hey, no te pongas triste mi niña, ya te dije que algún día encontrarás a un hombre que te ame y podrán estar juntos- Acarició despacito una de mis chonguitas, pero yo ya estaba triste ¿Cómo que los príncipes no existen? ¿Yo para qué quiero un hombre que me ame si no es un príncipe? ¡A mí ni me gustan los niños! Bueno… tal vez, si fuera un niño príncipe.

-Pero yo quiero uno Angie, yo quiero encontrar a mi príncipe.

-A ver mi niña, no llores, ven aquí- Me cargó y me dejo acurrucada en sus piernas.-Mejor duerme otro poco y yo te levantaré cuando lleguemos-. Sacudí mi cabecita para decirle que sí. Aun que todavía no me termina de convencer. Tal vez, solo tal vez, los príncipes si existan.

.

.

.

-Bella, ya despiértate mi niña, ya llegamos a la casa de tu papi mi vida- Abrí mis ojitos y me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos en el avión de mi papi y ahora estábamos en un coche.

-¡Wow! Angie la casa de mi papi es muy, pero muy grande ¡Casi parece un castillo!- Emocionada me bajé del coche cuando un hombre con sobrero gracioso y guantes nos abrió la puerta. Nunca había venido a la casa de mi papi porque él siempre era el que nos visitaba. Solo había estado aquí cuando era bebe. Antes de que mis papis ya no estuvieran juntos.

-Sí, es mucho más grande- Me agarró de la manita para que no saliera corriendo, viendo la casota de color gris, como las piedritas. No me gusta el color.

-Buenas tardes señorita Isabella, mi nombre es Quil y estoy para servirle. Su papá no las puede atender porque está trabajando, pero más tarde vendrá. Ahora acompáñenme.- Seguimos al señor de sombrero gracioso por unas escaleras de piedra y cuando abrimos la puerta, una señora morenita nos esperaba.

-Buenas tardes señorita Isabella, es un gusto conocerla.- Se agachó y acarició mis coletas.- ¡Vaya que eres bonita! ¡Mira nada más esos ojos chocolates tan expresivos y esa hermosa boquita en forma de corazón!

-Gracias- Mi mami me enseñó que hay que decir gracias cuando se te dice algo bonito.

-¡Y además muy educada!

-Sí, es una niña muy educada e inteligente para su edad- Dijo Angie.

-¡Ay, lo siento niña! ¡Debe de pensar que soy una grosera! Mi nombre es Leah, soy la ama de llaves y supongo que usted es la nana de la pequeña.- Se levantó para saludar a Angie.

-Sí, así es y no se preocupe. Mi nombre es Ángela y es un placer conocerla.

-Bueno, bueno, ya no las entretengo más. Mire, Quil la llevará a su cuarto y yo llevaré a la pequeña al suyo.- Angie se despidió de mí y me dijo que más tarde me vería. La señora Leah me llevó por unas escaleras enormes y al final de un largo pasillo estaba el cuarto que, según ella, era el mío.

-Mire niña Isabella, este es su cuarto, espero le guste. Estaré abajo en la cocina si me necesita. Con permiso.- Y me dejó sola en ese cuarto tan grande y demasiado rosa como para gustarme. ¡Que sea una niña no significa que me guste el rosa! Ya le diré a mi papi que lo quiero azul. Miré en el que ahora era mi cuarto y vi un escritorio grande, lleno colores y plumones, un sillón rosa de donde mirabas al jardín y una cama grandísima en el centro. Sí todo no fuera tan rosa, me gustaría mucho.

¿Y ahora qué?

Ya no está mi mami que era la que siempre jugaba conmigo y no sé dónde está Angie así que mejor me pongo a dibujar. Mi mami decía que era muy buena para hacerlo. Me subí a la silla para poder alcanzar unos crayones y una libreta que estaban en el escritorio y después fui al sillón, ahí podría ver las flores del jardín.

¡Ya me aburrí!

Ya llevo dos jirafas, un león, una oveja YYY ya estoy aburrida. Ya no quiero dibujar. Era más divertido en casa de mamá, ahí tenía a mis amiguitos y aquí estoy sola.

Pero ya que.

Dejé las cosas en el suelo y abrí mi ventana para poder ver las nubes y jugar a las formas como hacía con mamá. Llevaba rato viendo las nubes cuando escuché algo parecido a pasitos de caballo... ¿Caballo? ¡Sí caballos, ya me acordé que Angie me dijo que mi papi tiene caballos! Bajé mi mirada para poder ver y…

¡Santa mermelada!

En el caballo venia un niño que se veía un poco más grande que yo, supongo que tendría unos siete, pero él definitivamente ya usaba su otra manita para decir su edad.

Entonces me di cuenta…

Era el niño más bonito que hubiera visto jamás. Sus ojitos eran del color de los dulces de limón y su cabello de un color chistoso como entre rojo y dorado. Era más alto y grande que yo, no por mucho, pero lo era. Su cara era como la de mis cuentos…

Venía montado en un caballo blanco…

-¡ANGIE!- Grité cuando salí corriendo de mi cuarto. ¡Tenía que encontrarla! ¡Tenía que decirle lo que había encontrado!

-¡Angie!- Dije corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué pasa mi niña, estás bien?- Angie ya me esperaba al final de las escaleras.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!- La abrase muy fuerte. ¡Yo lo sabía!

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Bella?- Me preguntó dejándome en el suelo.

-¡Lo sabía Angie! ¡¿A que no sabes lo que me encontré?

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

-¡UN PRÍNCIPE! ¡Encontré un príncipe!- ¡Ja! ¡¿No que no existían?

-Bella, mi niña no creo que hayas…

-¡No, es enserio! ¡Encontré un príncipe Angie! Mira lo encontré en el jardín de la casa, sus ojos eran de color de los dulces de limón y su cabello era de un color chistoso, parecía que su mami no lo hubiera peinado. ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que venía en un caballo blanco! ¡Un caballo blanco Angie!

-Ese no era ningún príncipe Isabella- ¿Papi? Volteé a ver a la puerta de la casa y ahí estaba mi papi. Se acercó a mí y se agachó para hablarme. Se veía enojado.

-Ese no es ningún príncipe, ese mocoso es un simple empleado de esta casa y se encarga de darle de comer a los caballos y el jardín, y parece que su mamá no lo peinó porque es un mugroso huérfano.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Isabella, ese mocoso no está a tu nivel y tienes estrictamente prohibido hablarle o acercártele. Tienes que aprender a darle su lugar a la servidumbre- Mi papá se levantó y miró feo a Leah que estaba también ahí.

-Ahora sube a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí hasta que se te avisé que es hora de cenar.

-Pero…

-Ya te dije que nada de peros y ve hacer lo que te dije- Me volteé y corrí a mi cuarto con mis ojitos llenos de lagrimas. ¡¿Por qué mi papá fue tan malo conmigo? ¿¡Por qué no quiere que me acerque a él! ¿Qué es eso de poner a la servidumbre en su lugar? Si mi papá es siempre así de gruñón, ya sé porque mami lo dejó.

Me acerqué de nuevo a mi ventana y ahí seguía, solo que esta vez ya no estaba encima del caballo. Mmm ahora se ve un poco diferente… -_Ese no es ningún príncipe, ese mocoso es un simple empleado de esta casa y se encarga de darle de comer a los caballos y el jardín, y parece que su mamá no lo peinó porque es un mugroso huérfano_- Recordé lo que me dijo mi papá y me quedé mirándolo mucho rato. Pensé, pensé y pensé y llegué a una conclusión. (Así dice Angie que se dice cuando te das cuenta de algo).

Definitivamente era un príncipe…

Y yo tenía que encontrar una forma de hablarle sin que mi papá se enterara…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusto la historia o vale la pena continuarla. También díganme si lo dejo en Pov´s de los niños o lo cambio a tercera persona (Claro que en algún momento crecerán pero mientras tanto)<strong>

**Bueno... pues ojalá les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Aqui esta el cap número dos espero les guste. Muchas gracias a: isaaa95 por ayudarme a Betear este capítulo. Bueno los dejo con el cap.**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A LA FANTÁSTICA MEYER.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Procedimientos Reales. Parte I<p>

Me quedé mirándolo toda la tarde. Siempre caminaba de un lugar a otro, siempre cargando cosas con sus manitas sucias de tierra que agarraba trabajando en el jardín. No entiendo por qué, él siendo un príncipe, siempre estaba trabajando. Yo escuché lo que me dijo mi papá, pero… No es que a mí me gusten los niños ni nada, pero como decía mi mami "Lo que es bello, es bello" y en mis cuentos, los príncipes siempre son descritos como personas muy hermosas y especiales y ese niño sí que era bonito y especia

¿Cómo puedo acercármele sin que mi papá se entere?

-¿Niña Isabella?- Escuché la voz de Leah hablarme de tras de mi puerta.

-¿Sí?- Mi voz sonó chistosa, siempre sonaba chistosa cuando había llorado.

-Su papá me ha mandado por usted, es hora de cenar- ¡No! Yo no quiero ver a mi papá.

-Yo no voy- No pienso ir, mi papá no quiere que le hable ¿Qué no se da cuenta que príncipes como él no se encuentran todos los días? Leah entro con cuidado a mi cuarto y se acerco a mí que aún estaba en el sillón.

-Niña Isabella por favor baje, no haga las cosas más difíciles. Su papá solo quiere lo mejor para usted.

-Bella.

-¿Perdón?- Me preguntó.

-No me gusta Isabella, todo mundo me dice Bella- ¿Por qué aquí todo el mundo me llama "Señorita Isabella"?–Y no pienso bajar ¿Por qué no quiere que hable con el niño?

-Ay mi niña, usted tiene que entender que no es que él sea malo o algo por el estilo. Su papá no quiere que se acerque a él simplemente porque son… diferentes – Me sonrió y me tomo de la manita para llevarme a la puerta.

-¿Diferentes cómo?- Yo no veo la diferencia.

-En muchas formas que aún usted no puede entender, pero cuando sea grande entenderá. – ¡ughh! ¿Por qué siempre me dicen que cuando sea grande entenderé? - ¿Entendió? Y si no… solamente manténgase alejada de él para evitarse problemas con su papá.

-Entendido- Le contesté. Me pregunto si habrá una puerta secreta comó en las películas que me lleven hasta el jardín y sea más sencillo encontrármelo…

-Muy bien, ahora bajemos que ya la esperan para cenar- Bajamos las escaleras y pasamos por muchos pasillos para llegar a una mesa que era dos veces más grande que la que tenía mi mami. ¿Para qué quiere mi papá una mesa tan grande y con tantas sillas si solo está sentado él y Angie?

-Qué bueno que llegas Isabella. No sé a qué hora que cenabas con tu madre, pero en esta casa siempre se sirve la cena a las ocho en punto, no a las ocho con quince gracias a tu retraso.- Angie me hizo una seña con su mano para que me sentara junto a ella y yo solo lo hice en silencio ¿En serio mi papá es así de gruñón siempre?

-Que bueno que llegaste princesa ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó quedito Angie para que el gruñón de mi papa no escuchara.

-Sí Angie, estoy bien- Y voy a estar mejor cuando descubra como hablarle al niño príncipe.

-Que bueno, ahora come para que tu papito no se moleste más- Así que solo comí como me dijo Angie. No tengo ganas de que me vuelvan a ladrar como decía mi mami.

-¿Así que tu cumpleaños es un mes Isabella?- Me preguntó mi papá después de mucho rato callado.

-Bella.

-¿Disculpa?- Me contestó.

-No me gusta Isabella, todo el mundo me dice Bella- Bueno al menos él no me dice "Señorita Isabella"

-No seas ridícula Isabella, tu nombre es ese y así te voy a llamar.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, creo que hace un rato te había dejado claro que conmigo no hay peros y te hice una pregunta ¿Cumples años en un mes?- ¡Ughhh! Que papá tan simpático tengo.

- Sí- Le contesté enojada.

-No me hable en ese tono señorita, te pregunto porque Ángela me estaba pidiendo permiso para hacerte una fiesta aquí en la casa ¿Es lo que tú quieres?

- Pues si me dejas- Con eso que no me deja hacer nada. Como hablar con un príncipe por ejemplo.

-Ignoraré tu tono mal educado y te dejaré hacerla. Mañana te quedarás sola un rato en la mañana. Ángela irá a la ciudad a ver algunas cosas para los preparativos y arreglar tu entrada al kínder**, **yo estaré trabajando. Se queda la gente de servicio por si necesitas algo. Puedes pasear por la casa como gustes, pero procura no romper nada. Por el jardín también puedes, pero recuerda que tienes prohibido acercártele a ese mocoso.- Príncipe. Prin-ci-pe ¡Qué no entiende! ¡Además que aburrido quedarme sola! ¿Sin Angie que voy a hacer? No quiero quedarme solita ¿Qué voy hacer tanto tiempo…? ¡Oh! SO-LA. Voy a estar so-la ósea no Angie y no papá que me digan que no puede acercármele al niño-príncipe – ¿Está bien Isabella? ¿Tienes problema con quedarte sola?

-¡NO! – Grité emocionada. Aunque no creo que fue tan buena idea.

-Espero que esa reacción tan emocionada no sea porque estés planeando algo- Me apuntó con su tenedor y me miro molesto.

-No- Dije con voz bajita. Si quiero que esto funcione tengo que tener más cuidado.

-Más te vale Isabella, porque si me entero que me estás desobedeciendo te castigaré sin salir para absolutamente nada de tu cuarto.

-Está bien- Decidí que mejor me iba antes de que me terminara de convencer que tal vez no era tan buena idea ir a buscar al niño príncipe.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Me preguntó enojado cuando me para irme a mi cuarto.-Yo no te di permiso para que te pararas- Si no fuera por el niño-principe, haría una rabieta ahora mismo.

-¿Me puedo ir a mi cuarto papá?- Pregunté como niña buena.

-Se dice ¿Me puedo retirar? Pero sí, puedes retirarte.

-Gracias- Salí contando hasta diez como Angie lo hace cuando se desespera conmigo. Cuando salí del comedor me fui corriendo y dando saltitos ¡Mañana es cuando!

Llegué a mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue quitarme mi vestidito para poderme poner mi pijama de Blanca nieves ¡Mi princesa favorita! Y acostarme en mi cama ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana!

-¿Ya estás en la cama?- Me preguntó Angie cuando entró en mi cuarto.

-¡Síp!- No la iba a esperar toda la vida, tengo prisa de que sea mañana.

-Ay Bella, no sé que estés planeando, pero espero que no tenga nada que ver con el niño de hoy- Me hice chiquita y me escondí debajo de mis cobijas ¿De verdad es tan malo juntarme con él?

-No compliques más las cosas con tu papá- Me dijo de forma dulce mientras me quitaba de encima las cobijas.

-¿Él es malo?-Pregunté.

-Claro que no mi niña, tu papá no es un hombre malo él…

-No mi papá, él niño- La interrumpí ¿Por eso no quieren que le hable? ¿Por qué es malo?

-No, bueno… ¡Ay! ¿Cómo te lo dijo?…- Se rascó su cabeza y se veía apenada.

-Solo dilo- Se rio de lo que dije, pero era cierto. Si me dice que no es bueno, tal vez considere no hablarle, pero solo tal vez.

-No, no es que sea malo, es solo que… bueno él y tu son… diferentes.- ¡Otra vez eso de diferentes! Pero ya no iba a volver a preguntar por qué éramos diferentes ¿Para qué? Para que me contesten "Cuando seas grande lo entenderás" No gracias.

-Está bien Angie-Le conteste con tono de niña buena. Aunque creo que ella se dio cuenta de que era fingido.

-Escúchame muy bien Bella, yo tampoco quiero que te le acerques a ese niño, y no es porque no me agrade o sea malo, es más, ni lo conozco, pero no quiero que te le acerques para evitarte problemas con tu papá ¿Me prometes que mañana que me vaya te portarás bien y no te le acercarás a ese niño?- Me miró seria y levantó su dedo chiquito para hacerme jurarlo.

-Bella por favor prométemelo…- Me dijo otra vez cuando vio que yo no levantaba mi dedo chiquito. ¡No es justo, esas promesas son irrompibles! Pero…

-Te lo prometo- Le dije muy segura.

-Muy bien, esa es mi niña, que tengas buenas noches pequeña- Me dio un beso en mi mejilla y se fue apagando la luz.

Sí, yo sé lo que prometí, pero nadie se tiene que enterar que cruce los dedos de mi otra manita…

.

.

.

-Bella, ya despierta chiquita, ya son las 8 de la mañana y tu papá me dijo que te levantara a esa hora-¡Las ocho! Angie esta loquita. Aun no entro a la escuela, que me deje dormir cinco minutos más.

-Cinco minutitos más Angie- Me volví a meter entre mis cobijas.

-No, no, nada de cinco minutitos más Angie, ya es hora y yo me tengo que ir a las nueve. Tu papá quiere que este aquí de vuelta antes de la una, no quiere que te deje mucho tiempo sola- Enfurruñada me estiré lo más que pude en mi cama y con la misma cara que le da el pato Lucas a Box Bonie cuando le dice "eres despreciable" le dije:

-Sí, si ya voy, ahorita bajo- Me paré de mi cama para ir a donde estaba mi ropa.

-¿Segura que tú te cambias solita?-¡Claro que estoy segura tengo, cinco años, ya casi seis!

-Estoy segura- Le contesté sin ganas.

-Bueno estaré abajo en el comedor, me llevas unas liguitas y un cepillo según quieras que te peine- Y salió de mi cuarto.

Me iba tallando mis ojitos rumbo a mi closet, pero cuando pasé a un lado de mi ventana algo llamo mi atención. De golpe me dejé de tallar mis ojitos para correr a ver por ella ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Ahí estaba el niño príncipe! _Próximamente mi niño príncipe. _¡¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? ¡Me tengo que apurar! Iba a regresar a mi closet por mi ropa como un rayo, pero me detuve cuando algo más llamo mi atención. El niño príncipe cargaba una cubeta llena de agua casi de su tamaño y se veía su cara arrugada de que apenas podía con ella. Se veía que le pasaba mucho y apenas podía caminar. ¿En serio el trabaja así todos los días? Ayer también nunca paró de llevar cosas de un lado para otro y también se la pasó haciendo cosas en el jardín ¡Pero si apenas son las ocho de la mañana! Pero bueno… Ya le preguntaría hoy porque trabaja tanto. Y lo más importante ¿¡Por que lo hace si es un príncipe?

Baje corriendo la escalera emocionada, entre más rápido desayunara más rápido se iría Angie.

-¡Hola Angie, Hola señora Leah!- Salude feliz a Angie que estaba sentada esperándome y a la señora Leah que dejo un plato con tostadas con mermelada, fruta y jugo de naranja en donde me fui a sentar ¡Yumi amo la mermelada!

-¿Por qué no te pusiste uno de tus mucho vestiditos?- Me preguntó Angie mientras comenzaba hacerme dos coletas.

-Porque esto es mucho más cómodo que esos vestidos que pican –Señale mi pantalón de mezclilla y me playerita azul. Ayer solo me puse ese vestidito porque era mi favorito y azul.

-Contigo no se puede.

-No-Conteste con mi boca llena de tostada con mermelada. Angie solo se rio y me volvió a regañar por hablar con la boca llena.

.

.

-Recuerda, pórtarte bien y yo trataré de no tardarme mucho ¿Está bien?- Me preguntó Angie cuando se despedía de mi en la puerta.

-Sí Angie, te prometo que me porto bien- Le sonreí y cruce mis deditos detrás de mi espalda.

-Muy bien, Leah estará en las habitaciones arreglándolas por si la necesitas.

-Sí está bien, yo voy a ver un rato la tele- Apunte con mi dedito la enorme televisión en la enorme sala de mi papá.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego y te portas bien- Corrí a sentarme en el sillón y prender la tele para encontrarme con Bob esponja. Angie me dio una última sonrisa cuando me vio cantando a todo volumen "Vive en una piña debajo del mar ¡Bob Esponja!" Pero apenas cerró la puerta yo corrí a la cocina, ahí estaba la puerta que daba al jardín. Salí corriendo en el jardín tratando de encontrarlo y cuando lo hice me paré de golpe. Me escondí detrás de uno de los muchos árboles que rodeaban el jardín y lo vi cargando una cubeta que traía algo naranja. Desde aquí, es un poco más alto y mucho más bonito. Sentí mi cara calientita por pensar eso ¡Pero que dije es un niño! _Pero un niño muuuy bonito_, volví a pensar. Genial, ahora me daba miedo hablarle al niño príncipe. ¡No, yo puedo! ¡Yo puedo! Dije cuando respire todo lo que pude y muy segura camine hasta él. El estaba de espaldas cargando la cubeta, y eso me hizo ser más valiente porque no me vio acercarme.

-¡Hola!- Lo salude poniéndome puntitas para alcanzar su oído cuando entube detrás de él. Pero creo que no fue buena idea, porque pegó un salto peor que el correcaminos y se cayó tirando la cubeta y lo que traía dentro. Se volteó a verme aún espantado desde abajo, pero se calmó cuando vio que no era una bruja o algo así.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, en serio lo siento! No te quise espantar, mi nombre es Bella, y me acabo de venir a vivir con mi papá- Estire mi manita para ayudarlo a pararse, pero él no la tomó, es más, no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada más que mirarme. Quite mi manita y espere a que él se parara solito o tan siquiera me digiera su nombre, pero nada… solo seguía mirando desde el suelo. Volteé a ver hacia mis lados para ver lo que estaba viendo, porque fuera lo que fuera, lo veía como si no fuera algo real. Pero me di cuenta que él solo me veía a mí. ¿Traería algo en la cara?

-¿Traigo mermelada o algo en la cara?- Le pregunte sintiendo de nuevo mi cara caliente. ¡Con razón me dice Angie que coma con la boca cerrada! Pero él solo movió su cabeza diciéndome que no. Aun seguía mirándome. Como parecía que lo único que él iba hacer era mirarme desde el suelo, yo me agache para ayudarlo a recoger las zanahorias que se le habían caído, cuando me vio que comenzaba a poner las zanahorias en la cubeta, reaccionó y puso cara de espanto al verme recoger las zanahorias. Me quito las que tenía en la mano y él comenzó a recogerlas todas deprisa. Trate de ayudarlo con las que quedaban, pero me dijo que no con la cabeza y me indicó son su mano que dejara las que aún quedaban en el suelo. Como vi que no me dejaba ayudarlo, me senté de rodillas a esperar que terminara de recogerlas.

-Hola soy Bella- Le dije de nuevo para que me digiera su nombre, pero el solo movió su cabeza para decirme que si, de la misma forma que lo hacían Quil y Leah cada que me veían. Se paró cuando terminó de recoger las zanahorias y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-¡Hey espera!- Me paré rápido para alcanzarlo, porque él no se detuvo.

-¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?- Le pregunté cuando lo alcance y camine a su lado. "No", me dijo moviendo su cabeza y siempre mirando el suelo.

-¿Por qué no?- Le pregunté sorprendida. Pero él solo subió y bajo sus hombros.

Ok Bella, no te desesperes. Los príncipes son difíciles.

-¿A dónde lleva eso?- Volví a preguntar. No me contestó, pero apunto con su manita algo que parecía una casa pequeña de color blanco

-¡¿Son para los caballos?- Pregunté emocionada cuando escuché el sonido de un caballo salir de esa "casa". Él me dijo que sí con su cabeza.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-Pregunté, pero solo me contestó subiendo y bajando sus hombros. ¡Uggghhh!

-¿¡Por qué no me hablas? ¡Que seas un príncipe no quiere decir que seas grosero!-Le grité cuando entramos en el establo. Por fin me miro cuando le grite que era un príncipe y abrió muchos sus ojos, después me miro como si estuviera loquita y volvió a mirar el suelo mientras decía que no con su cabeza.

-¿Qué no sabes hablar?- Le pregunté ya molesta. "Sí" me contestó con la cabeza y se iba a poner zanahorias en el tazón de un caballo de color negro.- ¡¿Entonces por qué no me hablas? – ¡PERO! El principito solo volvió a subir y bajar sus hombros.

-¿¡Sabes qué, pues al cavo que ni quería un príncipe?- Y enojada me iba a ir.

Pero…

¡Santa mermelada! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Le dije apenada ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Él me volvió a mirar y me vio como si estuviera loca de remate. ¡Y con razón! Solo a mí se me olvidan ese tipo de cosas. - ¡¿Vas a seguir aquí?- Pregunté desesperada. Él me contestó que sí con su cabeza y con la misma cara extrañada.- ¡Ok, Ok! ¡No te muevas de ahí, ahora regreso!- Y salí como un rayo hacia mi casa.

¡Con razón no me hablaba! ¡¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?

Claro que él no me hablaba y no me hacía caso porque…

¡No había habido procedimientos reales!…

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha el otro cap va estar curioso, bueno más bien chistoso XD ¿Qué ira a hacer Bella? <strong>

**Para quien me pidio Edward Pov, si lo habrá, pero aun faltan 2 o a lo mucho 3 caps para el primer Edward pov (es necesario) :D**

**Muchas gracias a las que se molestan en dejarme un review y agregarme a favoritos y alertas. :3 **

**Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, ¡Ustedes con confianza! XD**

**Por ultimo ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! y que el proximo año encuentren todas a su Edward Cullen 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Aqui esta el cap 3 espero les guste :D **

**Muchas gracias a isaaa95 por ayudarme a betear este capítulo XD**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica Meyer, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Procedimientos Reales Parte II<p>

_-¿Qué no sabes hablar?- Le pregunté ya molesta. "Sí" me contestó con la cabeza y se iba a poner zanahorias en el tazón de un caballo de color negro.- ¡¿Entonces por qué no me hablas? – ¡PERO! El principito solo volvió a subir y bajar sus hombros._

_-¿¡Sabes qué, pues al cavo que ni quería un príncipe?- Y enojada me iba a ir._

_Pero…_

_¡Santa mermelada! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?_

_-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Le dije apenada ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Él me volvió a mirar y me vio como si estuviera loca de remate. ¡Y con razón! Solo a mí se me olvidan ese tipo de cosas. - ¡¿Vas a seguir aquí?- Pregunté desesperada. Él me contestó que sí con su cabeza y con la misma cara extrañada.- ¡Ok, Ok! ¡No te muevas de ahí, ahora regreso!- Y salí como un rayo hacia mi casa._

_¡Con razón no me hablaba! ¡¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?_

_Claro que él no me hablaba y no me hacía caso porque…_

_¡No había habido procedimientos reales!…_

Capítulo 3:

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi casa y subí como un rayo las escaleras ¡Que tonta! ¿¡Cómo me pude olvidar de los procedimientos reales? Me asomé por la puerta de mi cuarto para ver que Leah no estuviera ahí, y para mi suerte no estaba ¡Menos mal! ¡Me tengo que apurar! Mientras corría hacia mi closet me iba quitado mi ropita. Me caí un par de veces pero… ¡Todo sea por el niño príncipe! Me paré de puntitas y lo más rápido que pude saqué mi vestidito de color rojo, saqué de su caja mis zapatillas con brillitos y corrí a mi mesita con espejo. Me tuve que subir a una silla para alcanzar mi tiara que estaba encima de mi espejo, me la puse y de un salto me baje de la silla para correr hacia mi mochilita donde puse mis cosas más importantes antes de venirme a vivir con mi papi. ¿¡Dónde está? No encontraba lo que había tomado del cuarto de mi mami sin que Angie me viera.

-¡Aquí está!- Grité levantándolo con mi manita cuando por fin lo encontré. Corrí de nuevo a mi espejo y con cuidado me pinté mi boquita de color rojo. ¡Listo! Volví a bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras de mi casa. Ojalá siga donde lo dejé. Camine más despacio cuando vi el establo. Con cuidado asomé mi cabeza por la puerta… ¡Sí ahí seguía! No me vio porque estaba cepillando a un caballo de color blanco. ¡¿Ves Bella? ¡Él también se está preparando!

Ok a ver…

Vestido… Listo

Zapatillas… Listo

Tiara… Listo

Labios rojos… Listo ¡Ahora si no falta nada!

-¡Listo!- Grité con mis manos abiertas para que me viera. Saco su cabeza detrás del caballo y abrió muchísimo sus ojitos.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ya no falta nada!- Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados como extrañado y juntando casi por completo sus cejas.- ¿¡Tú por qué no te has cambiado?- Le pregunté cuando me fijé en su pantalón de color café lleno de tierra y en su camisetita color negro con un pequeño hoyo en su hombro, bueno supongo que es como decia mi mami a sus amigas y a mi "No importa que un hombre vista como mono, una mujer siempre tiene que vestir como una princesa"

-Bueno, bueno, eso no importa, ahora ya solo tenemos que subirnos al caballo y caminar hacia donde está el sol ¡Y seremos felices por siempre!- Dije emocionada, pero él me volvió a mirar como si estuviera loquita y se volvió a ocultar detrás del caballo para seguir cepillándolo.

-¡Oye!- Lo llamé pero él no me hizo caso. Caminé hacia donde estaba él, pero cuando llegué al caballo le dio la vuelta para salir por el otro lado.- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- Lo llamé cuando lo vi salir del establo. ¡Oh! Tal vez va hacer alguna entrada o algo. Me quedé parada esperándolo emocionada. Pasó un ratito y no regresaba, otro rato y no regresaba, otro rato más y… ¡Tampoco regresó!

Salí caminando enojada del establo para encontrarlo ¡¿Cómo me deja hablando sola? ¡Que príncipe tan grosero encontré! ¡Ajá con que ahí esta! Lo encontré incado en la tierra haciendo que sabe que con las plantas del jardín, parecía que les estaba echando un polvo o algo.

-¡¿Por qué te fuiste?- Le pregunte poniéndome a un lado de él. Subió y bajo sus hombros-¡¿Por qué me dejaste hablando sola?-Puse mis manos como jarra y moví mi piecito una y otra vez como Angie lo hacía cuando me regañaba. Subió y bajo los hombros.

-¡No te entiendo, ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer y ya me puse todo lo que me tenía que poner! Y tú ni siquiera me hablas- No me contestó, ni me miró, siguió colocando ese extraño polvo blanco sobre las plantas y flores del jardín, como si yo nunca hubiera hablado. ¿Pero qué faltaba? ¿Qué no traje? ¿Qué no hice? ¿Qué hice mal?

-¡Oh! Perdón, creo que ya sé que hace falta, lo siento-¡Bella que tonta! ¿¡Cómo lo volviste a olvidar? ¡Las cosas no son así como así! Otra vez me volteo a ver, pero ahora aparte de mirarme como loquita levanto una de sus cejas.- ¡Ah, sí claro, voy!- Camine un poquito lejos de él y con cuidado me deje caer en el suelo. Acomode mi vestidito, puse mis manitas como la foto de el DVD de mi película de la Bella durmiente, cerré mis ojitos y espere a que mi príncipe viniera por mí. Duré un buen rato acostada a que viniera pero nunca llegó. Abrí con cuidado uno de mi ojitos y levante mi cabeza para ver en donde estaba y seguía en el mismo lugar.

-¡Ok un poco más real!- Me paré molesta de mi lugar y camine enfurruñada hacia mi casa. Entre a la cocina y me trepe a una silla para alcanzar la canasta de la fruta. Cogí una manzana y regresé. Lo miré y seguía en el mismo lugar en donde lo dejé. Esta vez me puse un poco más cerca de él para estar segura de que me viera. ¡Ah sí falta algo! Caminé un poco lejos él y dejé la manzana en medio el suelo del jardín. Regresé y me puse justo a un lado de él.

-¿Sabes, ya me aburrí? Creo que voy a caminar un rato, ¿Está bien?- Le pregunté y él me volteo a ver para subir y bajar sus hombros al mismo tiempo que me decía que si con su cabeza. ¡Bien! ¡Ya vamos avanzando!- Bueno… ya me voy, y no me digas que es un lugar muy peligroso y que me podría encontrar manzanas envenenadas en mi camino, o algún villano por el que podría necesitar un príncipe- Ya me iba pero me volví a regresar-Porque yo me sé cuidar solita-Me volvía a regresar cuando me iba a volver a ir- Y no creo que sea buena idea que estuvieras al pendiente de si en algún momento alguna princesa grita y necesite tu ayuda, aunque eso fuera muy bueno- Ahora si me fui y camine como si nada por el jardín de la casa y cante un poco, todas las princesas de mis cuentos cantan mientras caminan, además la gente que conozco me dice que canto muy bonito para ser tan pequeña.

-¡Qué bonito día!- Subí mis bracitos mientras caminaba y gritaba para que me escuchara-¡¿Oh qué es eso?- Grité apuntando a la manzana-¿¡Será esta manzana que me encontré, en medio el jardín, venenosa?-La tomé entre mis manitas y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba él. Cuando estuve más cerca volví a gritar. – ¿¡Debería morderla para saber si es venenosa o no? ¡Yo creo que no! ¡No creo que haya ningún PRÍNCIPE CERCA para rescatarme!- Grité eso más fuerte para estar más segura de que me estaba escuchando. -¡Pero tengo mucha hambre! ¡Y lo único que tengo para comer ahora es esta manzana roja igual a la que le dio la bruja a Blanca nieves! ¡Ni modo!- Y abrí mi boquita para darle la mordida más grande que pude a mi manzana.

-¡Oh no! ¡Creo que si era una manzana envenenada! ¡Ahora tendré que esperar a que algún príncipe venga a rescatarme!- Y tal y como se dejaba caer Blanca nieves me dejé caer en el suelo con la mano arriba soltando la manzana y todo. Esperé con los ojos cerrados a que llegara, pero después de un rato… nunca llego. Desesperada me iba a volver a parar, pero cuando abrí mis ojitos vi como suspiraba y se paraba para caminar hacia donde yo estaba. Contenta volví a cerrar mis ojitos y me acomodé para esperar a que llegara mi príncipe. Sentí que estaba al lado de mí y yo paré mi boquita para esperar que me diera mi beso de amor verdadero, pero en lugar de agacharse para darme mi beso, me saltó para pasar al otro lado.

-¡Está bien! ¡Maaas real!- Me fui otra vez hacia mi casa cuando lo vi regando los girasoles que estaban por donde yo estaba acostada.

Yo ya muy molesta volví a entra a mi casa, camine ya sin tantas ganas a mi cuarto, pero me paré cuando vi a Leah dentro de el. Me quedé afuera para esperar a que se fuera ¡Rápido Leah! ¿¡Qué no ves que ya no tengo tanto tiempo? Me dije yo solita cuando la vi recoger mi libro de princesas del suelo.

-Aaaah esa niña, no estaría tan mal que se hubiera encaprichado con el niño Edward, si no fueran tan diferentes y su papá no fuera tan tirano-¡Edward! ¡El niño príncipe se llama Edward!

Edward y Bella ¡Me gusta!

Esperé otro poco, hasta que vi que venía hacia a donde estaba yo, y yo me oculte detrás de un jarrón para que no me viera. Cuando salió de mi cuarto entre lo más rápido que pude por lo que había ido. Volví a tomar el lápiz rojo y me puse los labios aun más rojos, y después corrí a tomar los siete peluches que necesitaba. Como no podía con todos solo me llevé cuatro, regresé al jardín con los cuatro peluches y volví a regresar a mi cuarto por los tres que me faltaban y los coloque en círculo. Esta vez los puse justo en frente de donde estaba. Me metí en el círculo y lo llame.

-¡Edward!- Volteó rápidamente al escucharme llamarlo por su nombre y se veía muy sorprendido.

-Ok, aquí vamos. Ya tengo el vestido, la tiara, las zapatillas, los labios rojos, una manzana envenenada y los siete enanos, estamos listos, ahora si estoy segura de que ya no falta nada- Tenía que aprovechar que ponía toda su atención.

-¡Oh! Una manzana- La tomé entre mis manitas y le volví a dar otra mordida. Me fijé que me siguiera mirando para continuar.- ¡Oh no! ¡Era una manzana envenenada! ¡Como me gustaría que algún príncipe llamado Edward me rescatara!- Cuando termine me volví a dejar caer en el suelo igual a como lo hacía blanca nieves en mi película. Espere acostada y con mi boquita parada a que mi príncipe Edward me rescatara y me diera mi beso de amor verdadero, para que después no subiéramos en el caballo blanco y fuéramos hacia donde estaba el sol, para ser felices por siempre y FIN.

Pero no escuché que se moviera ni nada, después de mucho rato acostada y de que ya me doliera mi boquita por tenerla parada tanto tiempo parada, abrí mis ojitos

Y él no estaba…

¡Uggghhh! ¡Ya no más! ¡Ya me cansé! Me paré enojada del suelo del jardín y empecé a buscarlo.

-¡Tú!- Lo apunte con mi dedito cuando lo encontré haciendo unos hoyos en la tierra.

Se paró peor que el correcaminos, me miro con sus ojitos muy abiertos y con las cejas muy arriba.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Pues si el príncipe no va por la princesa! ¡La princesa ira por el príncipe!- Camine hasta donde estaba él y encerré su brazo con mi bracito. Lo más curioso fue que sentí como si muchas hormiguitas caminaran por mi bracito cuando lo toqué. Traté de arrastrarlo hacia donde estaban los caballos, pero era muy difícil porque él era más grande que yo. Pero a la mitad del camino se paró de golpe y me soltó como si tuviera varicela o algo peor. Cuando se alejo tan feo de mi, sentí como mis ojitos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas, ¡Y no sé por qué! ¡Pero nunca había sentido tan feo que una persona o niño se separara de mí como él lo hizo! Cuando vio que empezaba a llorar abrió muchos sus ojitos y me empezó a hacer señas con sus manitas para que dejara de llorar, pero yo no podía dejar de hacerlo, muy poquitas veces me había sentido tan triste como me sentía ahorita. Como vio que no paraba de llorar salió corriendo.

Eso solo me hizo que llorara más fuerte. Estaba llorando tan fuerte que ya hasta daba brinquitos. Me senté de golpe en el suelo mientras seguía llorando. ¿Por qué el niño príncipe no me habla? ¿Por qué no me quiere? ¿De verdad estoy tan feita? Sí, debe de ser eso, el niño príncipe no me quiere porque no soy tan bonita como las princesas de mis cuentos. Lloré otro rato por no ser tan bonita y porque el niño príncipe no me quería cerca.

Hasta que sentí dos toques muy suavecitos en mi hombro.

Me di vuelta y era el niño príncipe con sus manitas atrás que me veía muy preocupado. Me quedé mirándolo aun llorando desde el suelo, pero él me ofreció su manita para ayudarme a pararme, mas o menos deje de llorar cuando vi que él me quería ayudar. Me paré tomando su manita pero… dejé de llorar y sonreí igual o más que el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas cuando sacó su manita que todavía tenía detrás de su espalda y me la estiraba para entregarme lo que tenía en ella.

Una rosa.

Una rosa, roja. ¡Era la flor más bonita que hubiera visto en mis cinco añitos! La tomé con mi manita y me aventé a abrasarlo.

-¡Gracias Edward!- Me paré de puntitas y le di un beso en su mejilla. Vi como su carita se ponía muy roja y yo me empecé a reír mientras apuntaba su cara.

-Mira lo que te pinté- Apunté con mi dedito su cachete. Me miró con duda, mientras tocaba su carita.- Te pinté la forma de mi boquita y parece que traes un corazón en el cachete- Edward toco su mejilla e hizo algo por primera vez.

Ese día fue la primera vez que Edward me regalo una rosa y también una sonrisa…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal les gusto? :D <strong>

**mmm..**

**Oigan de verdad no es que sea una malagradecida ni nada ¡De verdad aprecio mucho todos su favoritos y alertas! Pero el capítulo pasado me atascaron de favoritos, y muy pocos reviews -_- de verdad no diría nada si fueran equivalentes, pero para que me entiendan, me dejaron más del doble de favoritos que de RR o.O y eso desanima un poco -_-**

**Así que a las que me agregaron a favoritos ¿Me regalan un reviews esta vez? *Ojitos* XD**

**¡OH y ya voy casi por la mitad del otro! Les voy a hacer un pequeño adelanto, bueno en realidad solo es el título del siguiente capítulo: "Rosas Para La Princesa" :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Aquí está el cap 4 y para que vean que no soy mala es un poco más largo que el pasado, espero les guste. :D **

**Muchas gracias a: isaaa95 por ayudarme a betear este capítulo :3 **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica Meyer, solo la historia es mía. **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: Rosas para la princesa.<p>

_Me paré tomando su manita pero… dejé de llorar y sonreí igual o más que el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Cuando sacó su manita, que todavía tenía detrás de su espalda, y me la estiraba para entregarme lo que tenía en ella. _

_Una rosa. _

_Una rosa, roja. ¡Era la flor más bonita que hubiera visto en mis cinco añitos! La tomé con mi manita y me aventé a abrasarlo._

—_¡Gracias Edward!_—_ Me paré de puntitas y le di un beso en su mejilla. Vi como su carita se ponía muy roja y yo me empecé a reír mientras apuntaba su cara. _

—_Mira lo que te pinté_—_ Apunté con mi dedito su cachete. Me miró con duda, mientras tocaba su carita._—_ Te pinté la forma de mi boquita y parece que traes un corazón en el cachete— Edward toco su mejilla e hizo algo por primera vez._

Ese día fue la primera vez que Edward me regaló una rosa y también una sonrisa…

Capítulo 4:

Bella Pov.

—¡Oye es la primera vez que te veo sonreír!— Le dije emocionada. Edward me sonrió otra vez e hizo una reverencia como la que hacen los príncipes a las princesas para después voltearse y seguir con lo que estaba.

—¡Oye!— Le hablé, ¡No quería que me ignorara otra vez! Pero no pude decirle nada porque escuché como alguien me llamaba.

—¡¿Bella? ¡¿Dónde estás Bella?— Escuché que me llamaba Angie. ¡Santa mermelada! ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya?

—Bueno, mañana trataré de regresar, no sé cómo, pero trataré, ¡Y gracias otra vez por la rosa! ¡Es la flor más bonita que he visto!— Edward me veía mientras le hablaba y vi como sonreía mientras decía que no con su cabeza. ¿Qué le dará gracia?

—¡Bella!— Ya no pude quedar para decirle nada más, me regañarían si me encontraran hablando aquí con él. Corrí rumbo a la casa y asomé mi cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para ver si Angie no estaba ahí. Como no la vi, entré, pero justo ella también entró. Me paré de golpe y puse mis manitas detrás de mi espalda para poder esconder mi flor.

—¡Ahí estás Bella! ¡Llevo rato buscándote y no te encontraba! ¿¡Qué haces así vestida? ¿¡Y eso que traes en los labios es lápiz labial?— Yo no sabía qué hacer, ni que decirle, aparte de que no sabía cómo hacer para que no se diera cuenta de la flor. Pero mientras yo me movía mucho, tratando de pensar que decirle, entró también a la cocina la señora Leah.

—¡Oh! No sabía que estaban aquí ¿Se les ofrece algo? Porque si tienen hambre les puedo preparar unos bocadillos…— Leah siguió caminando y hablando hasta quedar al lado mío para acariciar una de mis coletitas. Yo no me volteé porque si lo hacia Angie vería la rosa. La señora Leah seguía hablando sobre unas galletas de chocolate muy buenas que hacía hasta que miró detrás de mí. Cuando vio lo que traía en las manos abrió mucho sus ojos y se calló de golpe.

—No gracias, no vinimos por nada de comer— Angie le sonrió a la señora Leah— Le estaba preguntando a Bella qué hacia aquí y vestida así, además… ¿Qué traes atrás en la manos?-Angie estiró una mano para que yo le diera lo que traía atrás.

—Na-nada, no traigo nada Angie— Le traté de sonreír lo mejor que pude junto con mi mejor carita de cachorrito. Pero no funcionó.

–No me engañas Bella, cuando pones tu cara de cachorrito ya es mala señal– Abrió y cerró enfrente de mí su mano. Yo bajé mi carita y sentí como mis ojitos se llenaban un poquito de lágrimas. Yo no le quería entregar la rosa que me regaló el niño príncipe. Iba a estirar mi manita para entregársela, pero sentí como alguien me la quitaba de las manos.

—¡Nada ves!— Estiré mis manitas para que las viera vacías.

—Emmm… Sí, la niña Bella está vestida así porque estaba jugando al té imaginario con sus peluches, y me pidió que le prepare unos panecillos para acompañar ¡Que tonta soy! ¿¡Cómo los pude olvidar? ¿Por eso está aquí niña Bella?— ¡Woou! ¡Ahora me cae mejor la señora Leah! Tenía una mano atrás escondiendo mi flor y con la otra acariciaba suavemente mi cabecita.

—¡Sip!— Le sonreí lo más que pude y subí y baje mi cabeza muchas veces.

–Hum, pensé que andabas de traviesa, pero mejor sube a quitarte ese color rojo de los labios, tu papá llega a las tres y ya es la una y media. No vaya a ser que llegue antes y no creo que le guste que andes pintada siendo tan chiquita.

—Sí Angie— Le sonreí a ella y a la señora Leah para después irme. Quería recuperar mi rosa, pero ahí estaba Angie, mejor se la pido al ratito a la señora Leah.

Me asomé por mi ventana para ver si podía ver a Edward, pero no lo vi. Bueno debe de estar con los caballos o algo así. Me estaba terminado de abrochar uno de mis tenis, después de que me puse mi pantalón y blusita otra vez, cuando escuché que tocaban en mi puerta.

—¡Pase!– Grité. —Hola Leah– Le sonreí lo más que pude cuando entró a mi cuarto con las manos atrás.

—Bella, por favor siéntese— Leah me apuntó con su mano mi cama. Yo caminé hasta ella y me senté como me dijo. Se acercó a mí y sacó una de sus manos.

—Bella ¿Quién le dio esto?— Me dijo dándome de vuelta mi rosa.

—Nadie, yo la tomé del jardín— ¡Bien pensado Bella!

—Niña Bella, por favor no me mienta, yo sé que alguien le tuvo que dar esa rosa porque en el jardín no hay rosas.

—¿En serio? ¡¿Entonces de dónde la sacó Edward?— Me tapé mi boquita con mis dos manitas cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije.

—Sabía que había sido él, al parecer él tampoco entiende— Sonrió triste mientras movía su cabeza.

—¿Cómo que él tampoco entiende?— Le pregunté curiosa.

—Nada mi niña, nada— Movió su cabeza para decir que no con sus ojos cerrados y moviendo las manos.

—¿Le vas a decir a Angie o a mi papi?— Le pregunté muy preocupada y triste. Leah se quedó pensando y después de un rato y de soltar mucho aire volvió a hablar.

—No, no le voy a decir a nadie— Me sonrió y acarició una de mi mejillas.

—¡Gracias señora Leah!— Dejé mi rosa en la cama para no aplastarla y me lancé a abrazarla.

—De nada niña Bella, ¿Sabe? No le tenemos que decir a nadie que ves a Edward— Me lo dijo como si estuviera diciendo un secreto y dándome con uno de sus dedos un toque en mi naricita. —Además creo que le haría bien un poco de compañía a Edward, siempre ha sido un niño muy solo y callado—Tomó con una de sus manos mi rosa que estaba en la cama y la levantó para verla mejor —Me sorprende mucho que te haya dado una rosa, pensé que ya no tenía. La última vez que vi una rosa tan bonita fue antes de…— La señora Leah se calló de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo fuera algo muy malo.

—¿Antes de qué? ¿Qué?— Hice a un lado mi cabeza y la miré curiosa.— ¡No llores!— Me aventé a abrasarla cuando vi que una lágrima salía de su ojo. Me dio un abrazo rápido y después se alejó de mí dándome una sonrisa, aunque aún se veía triste y limpiándose son sus manos otra lágrima que salió de su ojo. No me dio tiempo de preguntarle nada más porque me dijo que se tenía que ir a hacer no sé que a la cocina.

¿Por qué se habría puesto así la señora Leah? ¿Cómo es eso de que en el jardín no hay rosas? ¿De dónde la sacó Edward entonces? ¿Antes tenía pero ahora ya no? Y si ya no tiene, ¡¿de dónde me la dio a mí y por qué las dejo de tener?

¡Ay yo no sé!

Tomé entre mis manitas mi rosa ¡Y de verdad era la flor más bonita que hubiera visto jamás! Tenía muchos pétalos y todos ellos era de un color muuuy rojo Además… acerqué a mi naricita la rosa

—¡Woow que bonito huele!— Dije cuando la olí.

Como ya no tenía nada que hacer y no podía bajar a hablar de nuevo con el niño príncipe porque estaba Angie en la casa, bajé a la sala para ahora de verdad ver la tele. Estaba viendo la película de Anastasia* cuando Angie llegó a sentarse a mi lado.

—¡Hey!— Dije cuando me apagó la televisión.

—No seas exagerada Bella, la apagué justo cuando se acabó— Yo me crucé de brazos y la miré enfurruñada.

—No me hagas esas caras Bella, necesito hablar contig… ¿¡Ya te vas!— No la dejé terminar, creo que ya sabía lo que me iba a decir por la cara tan seria que tenía.

—No te pongas triste Bella, las dos sabíamos que este momento iba a llegar— Me tomó entre sus brazos y me puso en sus piernas para hablarme.— Las dos sabíamos que yo solo venia contigo por unos días para que no te vinieras solita en el avión y te ayudara a acomodarte.

—Pero no quiero que te vayas Angie, tu siempre me has cuidado desde que era un bebe, mi mami se fue… no te vayas tú también— La abracé muy fuerte y empecé a llorar.

—Shhh… No llores Bella, todo va estar bien, no te vas a quedar sola. Ahora vivirás con tu papá, he hablado con él y de ahora en adelante se encargará de cuidarte la señora Leah. No será tu nana las 24 horas como yo, pero si estará ahí para lo que necesites— Parecía que ella también estaba llorando mientras me hablaba. —Además quedamos en que ya eras una niña grande para tener una nana todo el tiempo, mi pequeña princesa guerrera– Me abrazó muy fuerte antes de ponerme en el sillón de nuevo. Me secó mis lagrimas y después las de ella. —Pero tienes que prometerme que te cuidarás mucho y no te meterás en muchos problemas.

—Te prometo lo de cuidarme mucho— Dije tallándome mis ojitos.

—Ay Bella, ¡Cómo te voy a extrañar!— Angie se rió y me abrazó de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo te vas?— Le pregunté con voz chiquita.

—Me voy el Lunes.— ¿¡Qué? ¡Pero si eso es en tres días!

—¡¿Por qué tan pronto?

—Sé que es pronto, pero tengo que regresar con mi familia a Estados Unidos pequeña.

—¿No te puedes quedar un poquito más?

—No, no puedo pequeña… ¡Pero ya dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes y hablemos de otras cosa!— Levantó sus manos y me sonrió mucho.- ¡Este lunes ya entras a la escuela!

—Ay Angie ¡Dijiste que no más cosas tristes!— Me acosté en el sillón y me tapé con mis manitas mi carita.

—¡Entrar a la escuela no es nada triste! ¡Conocerás nuevos amigos y este será tu último año en el kínder antes de entrar a la primaria!— Bueno tal vez no sea tan malo si conozco a nuevos amiguitos.

—Mira, hablé con la señora Leah y al parecer me equivoqué. Tu papá no llega a las tres todos los días, solo llegó a esa ahora ayer porque sabía que ibas a venir, solo lo verás por las noches, por lo que será muy bueno que entres a la escuela para que no pases tanto tiempo solita.

—Está bien Angie— Después de eso, Angie volvió a encender el televisor y nos pusimos a ver un rato la tele. Después no hice nada interesante, solo vi la tele, comí y luego dibujé un rato.

Angie me dijo que tomara un baño y no bajé hasta que la señora Leah me avisó que ya era la hora de cenar. La cena estuvo muy callada, mi papá me preguntó cómo había estado mi día y yo le contesté que bien. Nada más.

—¿Ya estás lista para dormir Bella?— Me preguntó Angie cuando me vio salir de mi baño, después de que hubiese lavado los dientes.

—¡Sip!— Salté en mi cama y me tapé.

—Buenas noches Bella, que sueñes con los angelitos— Me dio un beso en mi frente y se paró para irse. —¡Oh casi se me olvida! Mañana también saldré en la mañana. Ya arreglé todo en tu colegió, pero quiero dejar todos los preparativos de la fiesta listos para que ese día solo sea cuestión de recoger las cosas— Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta de mi cuarto. Saqué de debajo de mi cama la caja de zapatos que había utilizado para guardar mi rosa. Suspiré cuando olí la flor ¡Vaya que olía bonito!

¡Sí, mañana veré al niño príncipe otra vez!

.

.

.

¡Amaneció! Bueno… más o menos. Cuando asomé mi cabeza por la ventana ya se veía el sol, pero aún estaba un poco oscuro, ¡Vamos sol! ¡Tengo que ir a ver a mi príncipe!

¡Mira! Hablando de él…

Bajé mi cabecita y me fijé que Edward estaba ahí ¿¡Edward está ahí? ¡¿Pues qué hora es? Corrí a la mesita de al lado de mi cama y miré mi reloj de Blanca Nieves ¡Las 5:50 Am! ¡Ese niño príncipe está loquito! Le quise gritar para decirle hola, pero me di cuenta de que sí lo hacía despertaría a alguien, así que solo traté de llamar su atención.

-Pshh!, Pshh!- Hice ruido con mi boquita lo más fuerte que pude para que me volteara ver… ¡Y funcionó! Edward sostuvo con su manita el recogedor de hojas y con la otra me saludó desde abajo mientras me sonreía. ¡Me está saludando y sonriendo! Yo me pegué lo más que pude a la reja de mi balcón y me paré de puntitas para sonríele lo más que pude y con mi manita le decía hola, pero Edward de pronto dejó de sonreír y empezó a barrer las hojas como si no me hubiera visto. No entendí que pasó hasta que… ¡Santa Mermelada, mi papá! Me acosté en el suelo de mi balcón y solo asome mis ojitos por la parte de abajo.

—¡Deja de ver hacia la ventana mocoso y ponte a trabajar! Suficiente hago con tenerte en mi casa — ¡Hey mi papá no tenía por qué ser grosero! Se lo dijo mientras caminaba por el caminito que pasaba por el jardín hasta llegar donde estaba… ¿Cómo se llamaba…? ¡A sí! Quil, y le decía buenos días antes de subirse a su coche ¡Ja! A él si le dice buenos días y a mi príncipe le ladra.

Bueno… ahora que lo pienso, a Edward es al que trata peor, porque ni a la señora Leah, ni a Quil les habla tan feo como a él ¿Por qué…?

—¡Pshh!— Trate de llamarlo otra vez pero Edward me ignoro y hasta se fue. ¡Gracias papá! Bueno… Más al rato lo voy a buscar y decirle que no le haga caso al gruñón de mi papá, que a mí también luego me habla feo.

Me regresé a mi camita porque la verdad aún tenía un poquito de sueño y supongo que me dormí, porque más tarde llego Angie y me despertó cuando ya había mucho sol. Esta vez no me costó tanto trabajo levantarme como ayer, porque sabía que vería al niño príncipe. Le dije a Angie que me esperara abajo y fui a mi closet para ponerme una blusita de color verde y unos de mis pantaloncitos. No creo que al niño príncipe le importe, porque ayer ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer. Bajé las escales para llegar al comedor y me devoré los huevos con jamón que me sirvió la señora Leah ¡Vaya que cocina rico! Creo que no va ser tan malo que ahora ella me cuide y además me cayó muy bien porque ella es la única que me deja hablar con Edward. Yo me volteé en mi silla cuando terminé de comer y dejé que Angie me peinara, mientras escuchaba como hablaba con la señora Leah.

—¿Entonces su esposo se encuentra bien?– Le preguntó Angie a la señora Leah mientras me hacía una coleta de caballo.

—¡Oh sí! solo ha sido una pequeño esguince en el pie, Sam nunca se fija por dónde camina— La señora Leah se rió y le brillaron sus ojos mientras hablaba de su esposo ¡Se deben de querer mucho! Lástima que mis papas nunca se pudieron querer así.

—¿Entonces el niño está haciendo todo el trabajo del jardín y los caballos mientras él regresa?— ¡Oh! Eso me interesa, están hablando de mi niño príncipe.

—Sí, al pobre le ha tocado hacer todo estas dos semanas mientras el bruto de mi esposo puede volver a trabajar, ¡Lo siento señorita Isabella! – Me dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo ¡Pero sí bruto! ¡Por su culpa Edward ha tenido que hacer todo!

—No importa Leah— Le sonreí y dejé que siguieran hablando.

—Sí, ya decía yo que todo ese trabajo es mucho para un solo niño, ¿Y a usted no la ayuda nadie más con esta casa, no es muy grande para una sola persona?- Le preguntó Angie acomodando unos cabellos que no se quedaban quietos.

—Naaa… la casa es grande, pero casi siempre está intacta. El señor Swan casi no está aquí y a veces ni su cama hay que hacer porque no duerme aquí. Y… Sí antes tenía quien me ayudara…— La cara de la señora Leah pasó de estar feliz a… ¿Triste? Y parece que Angie lo noto.

—¿Y qué paso con ella?— Preguntó Angie. La señora Leah recogió mi plato vacio y caminó a la salida del comedor, pero antes de que se fuera se volteó para contestarle a Angie.

—Murió…

.

.

.

—¡Adiós Angie!— Moví mi manita para decirle adiós cuando cerró la puerta.

¡Ahora sí!

Corrí hacia el jardín para poder encontrarme con mi príncipe.

—¡Hola!— Lo saludé cuando lo vi cortando unas plantas, pero no me contestó ni me volteó a ver.

—¡Otra vez no Edward!— Me acerqué a donde estaba él y me puse de rodillas para verle su carita. —¿Por qué no me hablas?— Subió y bajo sus hombros. —¿Alguien te dijo que no me hablaras?— "_Al parecer él tampoco entiende" _ Me acordé de lo que dijo la señora Leah. —Porque a mi sí— Él volteó sorprendido y después negó con su cabeza. —¡Pero mírame, aquí estoy hablándote! Si tú me hablas, prometo no decirle a nadie. —Movió su cabeza para decirme que no.

—¡Oh ya sé! Mira… ¿No me puedes hablar?— Movió su cabeza para decirme que no. —Mmm… ¿Pero si te hago preguntas, tú me las contestas con un sí o con un no?– ¡Qué me diga que sí! Me volteó a ver, junto sus cejas y luego parecía que pesaba algo. "sí" me dijo con su cabeza.

–¡Sí! A ver… Tu nombre es Edward ¿verdad?– "Sí" me dijo con su cabeza.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?— Lo empecé a perseguir cuando se paró y empezó a caminar por no sé qué cosa. Se paró y me miró como si se me olvidara algo. —¡Oh sí, lo siento! ¿Tienes cinco?— "No" movió su cabeza —Mmm… ¿Siete?— "No" —¡Ya sé, ocho!— "Sí" —¡Yo tengo cinco! Bueno, ya casi seis.

—¿Vas a la escuela?—"Sí" – ¡Qué mal! Yo pensé que los príncipes se salvaban de ella… ¿Sabes? Yo entro a mi último año de Kínder el lunes— Dije orgullosa. Él me sonrió y tomó la manguera que estaba en el suelo para caminar hacia las platas y regarlas. Le seguí preguntando cosas mientras abría mis bracitos y comenzaba a dar vueltas por el jardín.

—¿Y tú… ¡Auuu!— Grité cuando me caí porque no me fijé que había una piedra y me tropecé con ella. —Jajajajaja— Me empecé a reír después de que me caí, pero me callé cuando vi a Edward corriendo hacia donde yo estaba y se veía muy preocupado.

—No pasa nada Edward, no me dolió— Le sonreí cuando se agachó y apuntó mi pantalón. —¿Quieres que lo levante?— Pregunté cuando lo vi haciendo señas como hacia arriba. "Sí" —Ok, pero enserio no me dolió, me caigo todo el tiempo— Levanté mi pantaloncito hasta mi rodilla —¡Mira, solo es un raspón!— Apunté con mi dedito la pequeña mancha roja que tenía un poquito de sangre. Edward quitó con su mano la mía con la que me estaba picando mi raspón. Me apuntó con su manita que me quedara donde estaba y lo vi salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Vi que desapareció por la parte de atrás de la casa, más o menos por donde estaban los caballos. Cuando regresó, tenía sus manitas detrás de su espalda. Se arrodilló para estar del mismo tamaño que yo.

–¡Otra rosa!– Le dije tomando contenta la rosa roja que me extendía con su manita. "Sí" Me dijo mientras su carita se ponía roja. Me iba a parar, pero él me detuvo antes que lo hiciera. Buscaba algo que parecía también había traído, pero que no encontraba entre sus pantalones. Me iba volver a parar, pero me volvió a detener con su manita. De pronto levantó contento su manita con un pequeño paquetito. Una… ¿Bandita?

—Gracias Edward— Iba a tomar con mi manita la bandita, pero él me dijo que "No" y él mismo me puso la bandita. Me extendió su manita y me ayudó a pararme.

—Edward ¿Te puedo preguntar de dónde sacas las rosas? Son las flores más bonitas que haya visto.— No me contestó solo subió y bajo sus hombros. —¿Y por qué me las das?— Pareció que lo pensó por un rato y después se rio un poco ¡ Woou tiene una risa muy bonita! ¿Cómo será su voz?

Se puso delante de mí y apuntó la rosa.

—¿Rosa?— "No" E hizo unas señas con sus manos como de más.

—¿Rosas?— "Sí" Después hizo señas como de alguien que le da algo a alguien más. —¿Para?— "Sí" Volvió hacer las misma señas como él dándome algo a mí, pero esta vez terminó haciendo como si tuviera un vestido y apuntando su cabeza como si tuviera una corona —¿Para la princesa?— "Sí" dijo muchas veces con su cabeza.

— ¡Rosas para la princesa!—Grité uniendo las palabras. "Sí" Y volvió a sonreír solo que esta vez su sonrisa fue hacia un lado y terminó haciendo una reverencia. Esa sonrisa logró que mi corazoncito de niña latiera como nunca lo había hecho…

Ese día fue la primera vez que Edward me regalo una sonrisa torcida…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal, les gusto? Espero que sí.<strong>

**Ya pronto empezarán a llegar los demás personajes a esta historia ¿Les gustaría ver a una Alice pequeña y extra recargada? XD**

**Y para las que quieren Edward Pov ya no falta tanto :D**

**Ya saben que cualquier duda o sugerencia... ¡Ustedes con confianza! XD**

**Sin más que decir... ¿Le regalan un review a mi príncipe? :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola aquí está es cap 5 espero les guste! Bueno, este es el cap mas largo hasta ahora. **

**gracias a Isaaa95 por ayudarme a betear este cap :D **

**Todos los personajes le pertenen a la fantástica Meyer. Solo la historia es mia**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: Reinos Nuevos Y Una Invitación al Baile Real.<p>

—_Edward ¿Te puedo preguntar de dónde sacas las rosas? Son las flores más bonitas que haya visto.— No me contestó, solo subió y bajó sus hombros. —¿Y por qué me las das?— Pareció que lo pensó por un rato y después se rió un poco ¡Woou tiene una risa muy bonita! ¿Cómo será su voz?_

_Se puso delante de mí y apuntó la rosa._

—_¿Rosa?— "No". E hizo unas señas con sus manos como de más._

—_¿Rosas?— "Sí". Después hizo señas como de alguien que le da algo a alguien más. —¿Para?— "Sí" Volvió hacer las misma señas como él dándome algo a mí, pero esta vez terminó haciendo como si tuviera un vestido y apuntando su cabeza como si tuviera una corona —¿Para la princesa?— "Sí" dijo muchas veces con su cabeza._

—_¡Rosas para la princesa!— Grité uniendo las palabras. "Sí" Y volvió a sonreír, solo que esta vez su sonrisa fue hacia un lado y terminó haciendo una reverencia. Esa sonrisa logró que mi corazoncito de niña latiera como nunca lo había hecho…_

_Ese día fue la primera vez que Edward me regalo una sonrisa torcida…_

Capitulo 5:

—¿Azul?— "No" —¡Qué lastima, mi color favorito es el azul! ¿Verde?— "No" —Yo pensé que ese sí, ¿Sabes? Tus ojitos son tan verdes que me recuerdan el color de los dulces de limón. Mi mami también los tenia verdes, pero tú tienes los ojitos verdes más bonitos que haya visto…— Baje mi cabecita completamente roja cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije y vi la cara de Edward casi tan rojita como la mía. Hice de cuenta como si no hubiera dicho esp y seguí viendo mi rosa, mientras estaba acostada en el pasto a un lado de donde Edward estaba trabajando.

—¿Rojo?— "Sí" —¿¡En serio el rojo es tu color favorito! Es mi segundo color favorito después del azul— Edward me miró y me sonrió antes de seguir cavando unos pequeños hoyitos donde yo creo pondría semillas.

—Oye Edward ¿Dónde vives?— Nunca se me había ocurrido, pero… ¿De dónde vendría el niño príncipe? Edward apuntó con su manita como por detrás de la casa.

—¿No vives dentro de la casa?— "No" —Mmm… ¿¡Pero no duermes en la calle, verdad?— "No" —Ok— ¡Qué bueno! Un príncipe no puede dormir en la calle.

—¿Y tu papá dónde está?— "No" me dijo con su cabecita y apuntaba con su manita hacia el cielo. —¿Tu papi está en el cielo?— "Sí" —¿Y tu mami?– "No" y volvió a apuntar al cielo. —¡Tus dos papás ya se fueron al cielo!— ¡Pobre niño príncipe! —Que mal que tus dos papis estén en el cielo Edward, ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco tengo a mi mami, ella también está allá arriba— Apunté con mi rosa el cielo. —¡Aunque mi papá es un gruñón! ¿Sabes? No estuvo bien como te habló en la mañana, pero no le hagas caso, luego también me habla feo.

—¡Bella entre ya a la casa, acaba de llegar la señorita Ángela!— Me llamó de algún lado del jardín la señora Leah. Me paré rápido de donde estaba y le agradecí una vez más a Edward por la rosa y le dije que mañana también volvería. Él se despidió de mí sonriéndome y moviendo su manita.

—Veo que Edward te volvió a regalar un rosa— Me sonrió la señora Leah cuando me vio entrar brincando con mi flor.

—¡Sip! Oye ¿Me guardas mi flor?, voy a ver a Angie para que no sospeche.— Le dije como en secreto mientras cubría mi boquita con mis dos manitas.

—Claro que sí, vaya a ver a la señorita Ángela— Tomó la rosa entre sus manos y salí corriendo a la sala para encontrarme con Angie que tenía dos bolsas muy grandes en cada una de sus manos.

—¿Qué traes ahí Angie?— Le pregunté con curiosidad.

—Esta es la bolsa de tus útiles para que el lunes inicies el ciclo escolar y en esta está el vestidito que te pondrás el día te tu fiesta. No sabes que escándalo que fue encontrar un disfraz de Blanca Nieves.

—¡SIIII! ¡Blanca Nieves!— Me abalancé contra Angie para poder tomar la bolsa que traía mi vestidito, pero no me dejó.

—No, no, no este vestido se va a quedar en su bolsa hasta que sea el día de tu cumpleaños. La única bolsa que tendrás ahora es esta, ahí viene todo lo que necesitarás para tu entrada a la escuela el lunes.— Enfurruñada tomé la bolsa que me dio, que era la que tenía mis útiles y no mi vestidito.

.

.

.

—¡¿En serio tengo que utilizar esto?— Comencé una rabieta cuando volví a apuntar con mi dedito la falda verde a cuadros, con una blusita blanca, calcetines enormes y el saco que me picaba.

—¡Claro que lo tienes que utilizar! Es el uniforme de tu colegio— Angie seguía haciendo dos coletas en mi cabello mientras yo me seguía viendo enojada en el espejo.

—¡No es justo! En mi otro kínder no utilizaba uniforme.

—Sí Bella, pero tu otro kínder no era una escuela de paga y esta sí. Una de las reglas de la escuela a la que vas, es que utilices uniforme.

—Está bien…— Bajé mi cabecita ya sin ganas de protestar.

—Te espero abajo Bella— Me dijo Angie cuando salió de mi cuarto ¡Ya que! Aunque me enoje igual tengo que ir a la escuela, pero antes de irme busqué debajo de mi cama la caja que ya me había puesto a decorar el domingo y la saqué para ver mis dos rosas.

Sí fui a ver a Edward el sábado y el domingo, pero ninguno de esos dos días me dio una rosa, la última que me dio, fue después de que me cayera. Respiré muy profundo para oler su bonito perfume. Lástima que una ya se está marchitando

Cuando bajé, solo me dio tiempo para comer un poquito de cereal porque si no, se nos haría tarde.

—Bueno Bella… Creo que es hora de decir adiós— Me dijo Angie cuando nos subimos al coche de mi papá con ayuda del señor con los guantes y gorra chistosa.

—Lo sé— Bajé mi cabecita y sentí como mis ojitos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.

—Créeme que a mí me duele igual o más que a ti que nos tengamos que separar chiquita— Angie me cargó con cuidado y me puso sobre sus piernas para abrazarme muy fuerte– Si pudiera me quedaría, pero lamentablemente mi familia está Estados Unidos.

—Yo entiendo Angie. Si yo aún tuviera a mi mami, me gustaría estar con ella. Tú ve con la tuya— Sentí que Angie me abrazó más fuerte y me dejó sentada en sus piernas hasta que llegamos a mi colegio.

—Adiós mi niña, te deseo lo mejor para tu vida— Me besó mi mejilla y me dejó salir del coche cuando Quil me abrió la puerta.

—Adiós Angie— Moví mi manita para decirle adiós, mientras veía como se iba al aeropuerto en el coche de mi papá, según lo que ella me dijo.

Cuando me volteé sentí mucho miedo porque, al estar viendo a Angie, no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era mi colegio, que según me platicó Angie era Kínder, Primaria y Secundaria. Me sentiría mejor si supiera que aquí estaría mi príncipe, pero por lo que le entendí, él no viene a la misma escuela que yo.

Caminé despacito hacia la entrada del Kínder y ahí había una maestra muy bonita que me sonrió cuando me vio.

—¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva?— Yo la miré un poco asustada y moví mi cabecita como lo hacía mi príncipe para decirme que sí.

—Sí, lo sabía. Me mandaron a recibirte a la entrada del Kínder porque me avisaron que este sería tu primer día en la escuela. Yo seré tu maestra ¿Vamos?— Me tendió su mano y yo se la tomé para dejar que me llevara hacia donde yo creo, estaría mi salón.

—Buenos días clase, esta vez empezamos un nuevo ciclo escolar con una nueva compañerita— Estábamos paradas en frente de toda la clase y todos me miraban curiosos. Yo me escondí un poco detrás de las piernas de la maestra, pero ella me jaló para ponerme en frente de ellas.

—¿No nos vas a decir tu nombre y de dónde vienes pequeña?

—Mi-mi no-nombre es Bella y vengo de Estados Unidos.

—¡Todos díganle hola a Bella!— Le dijo mi maestra a mis demás compañeritos. —Por cierto Bella, soy la maestra Bree— Me dijo solo a mí y yo le sonreí.

—¡Hola Bella!— Dijeron todos mi compañeritos con sus manitas e igual yo los salude con la mía.

—Bueno, ahora toma haciendo Bella. ¿Pero en dónde…?— La muestra Bree puso su dedo en su cara y empezó a ver por todo el salón.

—¡AQUIIIIII!— Se escuchó la voz de una niña. Levanté mi cabecita para ver quién era, pero lo único que vi fue una manita que subía y bajaba junto un cabello para todos lados. —¡aquí, aquí, aquí, ¡AQUII! Por favor maestra, que se siente junto a miiii!

—Bien Bella, siéntate a un lado de tu compañerita— Me apuntó con su dedo a la niña que parecía que le habían dado más dulces de los que deberían. Caminé despacio hasta la niña que no dejaba de saltar y decirme que me sentara en la silla a un lado de la de ella.

—Hol…— Le iba a decir hola cuando me senté, pero ni siquiera me dejó hablar.

—¡HOLA!— Se aventó a abrazarme muy fuerte. ¿¡Cómo alguien tan chiquito puede ser tan fuerte?

—Hola soy Bella Swan— Le dije cuando me soltó. Mi papá en la cena de ayer me dijo que tenía que presentarme con mi nombre y apellido en mi escuela. ¿Para qué? Yo tampoco sé.

—¡Hola Bella, yo soy Alice Cullen! ¿Ya tienes amiguitas?

—No, yo soy nu…

—¡No importa! ¡Tú y yo seremos mejores amigas para siempre!— Ni me dejó decirle nada porque se volteó a ver al frente para ponerle atención a la maestra, aún dando saltitos en su lugar. ¡Ja y dicen que yo hablo rápido!

—Muy bien niños, es hora del lunch— Nos dijo la maestra Bree cuando nos sonó una campana. Apenas lo dijo, todos mis compañeritos saltaron de su lugar y empezaron a correr por la puerta que abrió la maestra.

—Alice ¿Tú puedes llevar a Bella al patio?— Le preguntó la maestra a mi compañerita.

—¡Claro! No le he dicho, pero Bella y yo seremos mejores amigas por siempre— Alice me jaló de mi mano y lo último que vi fue a la maestra reírse mientras decía que no con su cabeza.

—¡Este es el patio!— Abrió sus bracitos para enseñarme el enorme patio de juegos. ¡Vaya que era grande! Era tres o más veces más grande que el patio de mi otra escuela. Yo seguía viendo embobada el patio, hasta que la voz de Alice me hizo dar un brinco del susto.

—¡Jasper Withlock! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?— El niño rubio que apuntaba Alice quiso salir corriendo, pero Alice fue más rápida y corrió hasta donde estaba él para agarrarlo de su bracito y no dejarlo ir.

—Mira Bella, él es mi Jasper— El niño solo tenía su cabeza baja y me saludó con su manita.

—¡Hola Jasper!— Traté de ser amable.

—Hola— Me contestó con la cabeza abajo. Alice se acercó a mí y como si me digiera un secreto me dijo:

—Él es amor de mi vida, nos casaremos y tendremos 2 bebes, pero él aún no lo sabe. —Se alejó de mí y yo abrí muchos mis ojitos. ¡Esta duende está medio loquita! ¡Le gusta el niño!

—¿Te gusta Jasper?— Le pregunté en secreto a Alice, porque no soltaba al pobre.

—Sip— Me dijo como si nada.

—¡Pero es un niño!— Guacala.

—Ash Bella, no es como si me fuera a casar ahora, ¿A ti nunca te ha gustado un niño?— Me quedé pensando y sentí como mi carita se ponía toda rojita cuando lo primero que se me vino a mi cabecita fueron unos ojitos del color de los dulces del limón.

—¡Ja! ¿Ves? ¡Te pusiste rojita! ¡Te gusta un niño, te gusta un niño, te gusta un niño!— Alice brincaba de un lado para otro con todo y Jasper.

—¡No es cierto!— Una cosa es que Edward sea mi príncipe y otra cosa es que me guste. ¡Porque no me gusta! Bueno… Tal vez un poquito.

—Como digas Bella— Me sonrió y me tomó del brazo igual que a Jasper, solo que del otro lado —Vamos a desayunar— Nos llevó a una banquita que estaba en una esquina del patio y los tres sacamos nuestros desayunos de nuestras loncheras para ponernos a comer.

—¿Tú no estás en nuestro salón Jasper?

—No, yo estoy en segundo de primaria.— Me contestó y siguió comiéndose sus galletas.

—No le hagas caso Bella, siempre es así de callado.

—¿Pero por qué?— Le pregunté.

—Negación— Ella subió y bajó sus hombros y volteó para el frente antes de poner una cara chistosa como enojada.

—¡Genial, ahí vienen los bobos del salón!— ¡Si que tenía carácter Alice!

—¿Quienes…?- Ni siquiera terminé cuando vi dos sombras de niños enfrente de nosotros.

—Hola, yo soy Jake— Dijo un niño morenito enfrente de mí. —Yo soy James— Dijo el niño rubio al lado de Jake.

—Hola— Los saludé —Soy Bella— Les sonreí a los dos.

—Ya sabemos quién eres Bella, vas en nuestro salón. Eres la niña más bonita del salón y por eso ahora eres mi novia— Me dijo Jake. ¡¿SU QUÉ!

—¿¡TU QUÉ?— Le grité.

—Mi novia— Me dijo como si nada.

—¡Jajajajaja!— Me empecé a reír —¡Jajajaja tu-tu no-novia jajajaja!— Me estaba riendo tanto que ni siquiera podía hablar bien. Alice también se empezó a carcajear conmigo y hasta Jasper se rió un poquito.

—¡Ya dejen de reírse las dos!— Nos gritó Jake, porque hasta James comenzaba a reírse.

—¡Yo no soy tu novia!— Le volví a gritar a Jake.

—¿¡Por qué no?— También me gritó.

—¡Ni siquiera me preguntaste!— Subí mis manitas al cielo desesperada.

—Está bien… ¿Bella quieres ser mi novia?— Me preguntó muy serio Jake.

—Nop— Y me seguí comiendo la fruta que Leah me había mandado para comer.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Ves, sabía que seriamos buenas amigas Bella!— Dijo Alice. Se paró y se puso en frente de Jake y James. —Ahora váyanse que nada más están estorbando— Movió sus manitas como a los perritos cuándos los corres.

—Nadie te está hablando a ti enana— James empujó a Alice y Jake y él se empezaron a reír. Yo me iba a parar para callarlos, pero se me adelantó Jasper.

—Vuelven a tocar a Alice y los haré llorar tanto, que irán a buscar a su mamá— Jasper se puso enfrente de ellos mirándolos un poco para abajo por ser más alto que ellos. Jake y James se hicieron chiquitos y se empezaron a ir. ¡Y con razón les dio miedo! La forma en la que habló Jasper hasta mí me espanto. Después de que lo dijo, fue y se sentó como si nada a seguir comiéndose sus galletas.

—Tal vez ahora te de risa Bella, pero algún día serás mi novia— Y se fue con James. Sí claro, cómo no. Yo no quiero un novio, yo ya tengo a mi príncipe y es mucho más bonito que él.

—Ves, en el fondo él también lo sabe Bella— Me dijo muy contenta, sentándose a un lado de mí y poniendo su cabecita en el hombro de Jasper, que no se movió, ni dijo nada. Hum. Él y Edward se llevarían bien, ninguno de los dos es muy hablador.

—¿Y siempre te has juntado con Jasper?- Le pregunté a Alice mientras seguíamos comiendo.

—No, antes me justaba con ellas— Apuntó a dos niñas que estaban saltando la cuerda.

—¿Y por qué ya no?

—Porque esa de ahí— Apuntó a una niña con el cabello color café casi rubio —Es Jesica, una tonta —Y la de ahí— Apuntó a una niña con cabello rubio —Es Laurent la súper tonta, mucho tiempo las aguanté porque no quería estar solita, pero el año pasado me encontré con Jasper comiendo solo en el recreo y desde entonces no lo he soltado.

.

.

.

—¿En serio tengo que invitar a todos?— Le pregunté a mi papá. ¡No quiero a Jake o a James en mi fiesta! Ni tampoco a Jessica y Laurent ¡Con razón le caían mal a Alice! En el mes que llevo en mi escuela, ellas nunca se callan y nunca dejan de hablar mal sobre los demás niños de la escuela.

—Sí Isabella, es una regla del colegio y bien justificada. Si invitas a alguien tienes que invitar a todo el salón, sino sería de muy mala educación darles a uno sí y a otros no.

—Está bien…— Dije molesta y seguí cenando.

—Aquí están las invitaciones niña Bella, me las dejó Ángela antes de que se fuera— Me entregó Leah un montón de invitaciones de color azul y decorados con diamantina color morada. Sin ellas no podías entrar a la fiesta, según me dijo mi papá.

—¡Adiós Quil!— Le dije a Quil cuando me dejó en la escuela. Él me platicó que es el chofer de mi papá y que él se iba a encargar de llevarme todos los días al Kínder. Cuando le pregunté si no tenía que llevar a mi papá, me dijo que a él lo lleva más temprano y que cuando me recogía de la escuela, no tenía problema porque no pasaba por mi papá hasta en la noche.

—Maestra Bree ¿Me deja decirles algo a mis compañeritos?— Le pregunté en su escritorio a la maestra cuando entré.

—¡Claro Bella!— Se paró y acarició mi cabecita. —Niños, Bella les quiere decir algo— Le dijo a todos mis compañeritos y se callaron para que yo hablara.

—Bueno, yo, yo… mañana voy a cumplir seis y voy a hacer una fiesta— Saqué detrás de mi espalda todas las invitaciones que Angie había mandado a hacer. Creo que eran más de las que necesitaba, pero como me dijo la señora Leah "mejor que sobren que falten"- Y les quiero entregar su invitación a todos.

—A ver niños, hagan una hilera ordenada y pasen todos por su invitación.— Les dijo la maestra Bree. Todos mi compañeritos pasaron por sus invitaciones y todos me decían gracias mientras las tomaban. ¡Ugghh! ¡Cómo me cae mal Jacob! Pasó y me guiñó un ojo cuando tomó su invitación. Desde que descubrí que su nombre real era Jacob, siempre le decía así ¡El niño no entiende que nunca seré su novia! Y ahora menos… no desde que… bueno… Ya saben… Me di cuenta de que me gustaba el niño príncipe ¡Pero nada más tantito! Bueno tal vez un poquito más que tantito.

—¡Gracias!— Se me aventó a abrazar mi ahora mejor amiga Alice cuando le di su invitación.

—De nada Alice— Le dije cuando regresábamos a sentarnos a nuestras sillitas.

—¡Es de disfraces, qué emoción!— Me dijo Alice cuando leyó la parte que decía que era de disfraces. –¡Ya sé de qué iré! ¿¡Y tu Jasper, de qué iras?

—No lo sé, en la tarde iré a ver disfraces— Y como de costumbre no volvió a hablar durante todo el recreo. Decidí invitar a Jasper también porque era mi único amigo de verdad a parte de Alice, aparte de que aún me sobraban como 10, bueno ahora 7 invitaciones.

—Alice, estas son para tus papás— Le di dos invitaciones más— Solo que no te las quería dar en frente de los demás.

—¿Para mis papás? ¿No es una fiesta de niños?— Movió su cabecita hacia un lado y me miró curiosa.

—Sí, pero mi papá me pidió que le digieras a tus papás que sería un gusto que ellos también vinieran— ¿Por qué? Yo tampoco sé. Mi papá no me hablaba durante la cena y una vez que se le ocurrió, me preguntó cómo me había ido en la escuela y si conocía nuevos amiguitos. Yo le contesté que no muchos, pero que ahora mi mejor amiga era Alice Cullen. Mi papá dejó de comer y como si le hubiera dicho que se ganó todos los juguetes gratis que quisiera de una juguetería, me dijo: _"¡¿CULLEN?". _Cuando le dije que sí, me sonrió mucho y me dijo que le agradaba bastante que fuera amiga de Alice, que eran como él dijo: _"Amistades que te convienen". _

—Está bien, yo le diré a mamá y papá. Estoy segura de que querrán ir.

—Sí, está bien— Le sonreí y escuché mientras me contaba lo emocionada que estaba por pedirle a su mamá que le llevara a comprar su disfraz.

.

.

.

—¡Edward!— Le grité cuando lo vi llevando un caballo gris al establo. Él me sonrió mucho y me dijo "hola" con su manita como lo hacia todos los días que iba. Él seguía sin hablarme, pero yo todos los días iba y le platicaba que había hecho en la escuela o cualquier cosa y él siempre me escuchaba y aunque no me hablaba, siempre me contestaba con una sonrisa. Solo lo podía ver en las tardes porque los dos íbamos a la escuela, pero lo bueno es que podía estar con él hasta en la noche, porque Leah y Sam siempre nos cuidan.

—¡Mira Edward, esto es tuyo!— Se acercó y yo le entregué su invitación. Él la tomó con sus manitas y cuando la leyó, abrió muchos sus ojitos y empezó a decir mucho "No" con su cabeza y me la regresó. –Pero es tuya Edward, quiero que vengas a mi fiesta. Y ni me hagas señas de mi papá, porque él mismo me dijo que solo los que tuvieran invitación entrarían. Tú tienes una, tú puedes entrar.— Él movía mucho su cabeza y trataba de regresarme mi invitación una y otra vez. —Como dice, es mañana a las tres de la tarde. Ya me voy porque tengo muuucha tarea.— Me volteé y comencé a correr a mi casa. La verdad ni tarea tenía, pero así Edward se quedó con la invitación. ¡Casi se me olvida! Me volví a voltear y le grité muy fuerte desde donde estaba. —¡La fiesta es de disfraces, yo voy a vestirme de princesa! ¡Saca para mañana tus ropitas de príncipe!— No siempre puede andar con esa playerita negra ¡Ya hasta un hoyo tiene! Vi que Edward se ponía triste y bajaba su cabecita. ¡Pero si solo es una fiesta! Por eso esta triste… ¿No?

.

.

.

—¡Hola tú debes de ser Bella, Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti!— Mi fiesta ya había comenzado y yo estaba recibiendo los regalos de mis compañeritos. Todas eran cajas enormes y peluches también grandotes. —Yo soy Esme, la mamá de Alice y el es Carlisle mi esposo— Me dio una caja muy grande envuelta con papel rosa y un moño plateado. ¡Wooo! No sabía que podía haber gente tan bonita.

—¡Bella!— Me abrazó Alice cuando salió detrás de las piernas de su mamá.

—¡Hola Alice!— Yo también la abracé cuando la vi. —Que bonito disfraz de campanita— Le dije. La verdad es que se veía muy bonita.

—¡Gracias Bella! ¡Tú eres la princesa más bonita que he visto!— Apunto con su manita mi vestidito de Blanca Nieves. La verdad es que me gustaba mucho mi vestidito, era igualito al de Blanca Nieves y también me dejé mi pelo suelto con una diadema. Esa era la única diferencia entre Blanca nieves y yo, porque mi cabello casi me llegaba a mi cintura.

—¡Qué bueno que nuestras hijas se lleven tan bien! ¿No?— Dijo mi papá. Él se había comportado muy raro. Me dijo que le avisara cuando viera llegar a Alice y sus papas para él también recibirlos.

—Sí, me alegra que Alice haya encontrado una amiga tan buena como Bella— Me sonrió el papá de Alice.

—Sí, mi hija…— Alice y yo ya nos quedamos a escuchar lo que decía mi papá. Nos fuimos a jugar con los demás niños al inflable en forma de castillo que habían puesto en el patio. Me la estaba pasando muy bien con mis compañeritos brincando, pero no me dejaba de hacer la misma pregunta ¿Y Edward? ¿No iba a venir? Me empecé a poner triste cuando me di cuenta de que si mi príncipe no estaba aquí, era porque no quería venir. Él es el que debió de llegar primero ¡A él es al que le quedaba más cerca! ¡Porque él es mi príncipe! ¿Verdad? Bueno… No me dijo que era mi príncipe ¡Pero él no habla! Además… Cuando dijo que me daba las rosas porque eran para la princesa, fue como me lo digiera ¿No? Aparte me di cuenta de algo, cuando iba a ver a Edward todos los días, no siempre me regalaba rosas. Solo cuando me veía triste o me caía, era cuando me las daba. Él sabía que con eso siempre me ponía contenta. ¡Por eso tenía que ser mi príncipe! En los cuentos siempre dice "Y vivieron felices por siempre" ¡Él siempre trataba de que yo estuviera feliz!

Cada vez empecé a brincar menos en el bricolín cuando me di cuenta de que ya no iba a venir, ya era muy tarde. Pero…

—¡Mira Bella, ya llego tu príncipe!— Se empezó a reír Jessica que venía vestida, según ella, de una Barbie y apuntó con su dedo detrás de mí. ¡Sí, sí vino!

—¡Ya llegó mi príncipe!— Me volteé de un salto para ver a Edward ¡Pero Uggghhh!

—¡Qué quieres Jacob!— Le dije enojada.

—¡Pues como tú dijiste, ya llegó tu príncipe!— Se apuntó con sus manitas su disfraz de príncipe.

—¡Tú no eres mi príncipe! ¡Yo ya tengo uno y él sí es de verdad!— Me bajé del brincolin y me puse molesta mis zapatitos.

—¿¡Pues dónde está que yo no lo veo!— Sentí que mis ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas cuando me di cuenta de que lo que dijo era verdad. Mi príncipe no estaba.

—Vamos Bella, no le hagas caso— Me dijo Jasper, que iba disfrazado de vaquero.

—Sí Bella, a lo mejor tu príncipe no pudo venir porque paso algo o no lo pudieron traer— Me trató de abrazar Alice, pero yo no la dejé. Salí corriendo con mis ojitos llenos de lagrimas ¡Edward no fue! ¡Mi príncipe no fue! ¡Él era al que más estaba esperando que fuera! No paré hasta que me fui a la parte de atrás de la casa. De ahí podía ver el bosque y me di cuenta de algo. Ahí había otra casa, bueno era mucho, pero mucho más pequeña que la mía. Y me acordé de lo que me dijo Leah cuando le pregunté si ella vivía en la casa. Ella me dijo que no, que los de servicio vivian en una pequeña casa que estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa. ¿Ahí también viviría Edward? ¡Ya no me importa! ¡Él no vino a mi fiesta! Me senté a llorar en un tronco que estaba enfrente de la casita y desde ahí podía ver mi fiesta. Desde ahí podía ver a todos mis compañeritos felices y divirtiéndose, pero yo lo único que quería era que mi príncipe viniera a mi fiesta.

Hasta que sentí dos toques muy suavecitos en mi hombro.

—¡Edward!— Grité cuando lo vi detrás de mí. —¿¡Son para mí!— "Sí" me dijo Edward con su carita roja ¿Por qué cada que me da una rosa se pone rojito? ¡Pero ahora no era una rosa! ¡Era todo un ramo de rosas! —¡Pensé que no ibas a venir! ¿Te tardaste más porque fueron más rosas?– Le pregunté. "Sí" —¡Muchas gracias Edward! ¡Pensé que mi príncipe no iba a venir a mi fiesta!— Me aventé a abrazarlo y me paré de puntitas para darle un beso en su mejilla.

—¡Jajajajajaja!— Escuché las risas de dos niños.

—¡¿Ese es tu príncipe Bella?— Me gritó Jacob.

—Sí Jacob ¿Algún problema?— Le saqué la lengua a Jacob y me puse a un lado de MI príncipe para tomar su bracito.

—¡Bella, ese no es un príncipe! ¡Es un sirviente!— Se siguieron burlando los dos. —¡Mira nada más como esta vestido!— Jacob se acercó donde estábamos y se puso enfrente de él. Edward era más alto, pero era él, el que miraba para abajo. —¿¡Esta es la playera de un príncipe?— Jacob metió su dedo en el hoyito de la playerita negra de Edward y James y el se empezaron a reír.

—¿Estos son los pantalones de un príncipe?— Ahora fue James quien se burló de los pantaloncitos sucios de Edward.

—¡Cállense los dos!— Me separé de Edward y traté de empujar a Jacob, pero él se alcanzó a quitar antes de que lo empujara. —¡Edward di algo! ¡No dejes que te insulten!— Le grité a Edward, pero él seguía mirando al suelo sin hacer ni decir nada.

Dejando que lo humillaran.

—¡No me digas! ¿¡Ese es tu regalo? ¡Unas mugrosas flores!— Jacob me quitó mis rosas y me las tiró al piso.

—¡No Jacob, esas son mías!— dije cuando las tiró, pero me regresé a empujarlo cuando él comenzó a empujar a Edward.

—Tú no eres un príncipe, eres un mugroso sirviente de esta casa. No deberías de estarle hablado a Bella, ella merece un príncipe como yo. No a un pulgoso— Se paró de puntas y revolvió el cabello de Edward. Como Edward no hacía nada por defenderse, yo puse todas mis fuerzas y de un solo empujón le quité de encima a Jacob.

—¡Déjalo en paz Jacob! ¡Él es un príncipe de verdad!— Le dije llorando —¡Diles Edward. diles que TÚ eres un príncipe de verdad! No sé, diles que no traes tu ropita de príncipe porque no la encontraste y diles que me das rosas porque son los regalos que le dan los príncipes a las princesas— Miraba a Jacob y a James que aún se reían de él.

—Ya déjalo Bella, no llores por unas mugrosas flores. Mi papá y yo ayer salimos a comprarte unos aretes de oro ¡ORO! ¿Oíste?— Le dijo lo último a Edward —Esas son las cosas que le da un príncipe a una princesa Bella.

—¡No! ¡Por favor diles Edward!

—Jajajaja a parte de mugroso ¡Tonto!— Se burló James. Yo bajé también mi cabecita sin saber que mas decir.

—Es cierto Bella, no soy ningún príncipe— Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le escuché decir a Edward, que no era un príncipe. —Es cierto lo que ellos dicen, no soy un príncipe, soy un mugroso sirviente. Y no traigo ropa de príncipe porque no tengo, lo único que tengo es esta ropa para trabajar y otra poca para vestirme. Te regalo rosas, porque a pesar de que significan mucho para mí, no tengo dinero para regalarte nada más. Esa es la verdad. – Yo me quedé cayada mientras lo escuchaba decirme todo.

—¡Ves, te lo dije Bella! Solo es un mugroso— Jacob me tomó de la manita y me empezó a jalar con él.

Pero me di cuenta de algo.

—¡No, suéltame!— Le grité y me zafé de su mano. Corrí hasta donde estaba Edward y tomé su manita con la mía. Edward levantó su carita del suelo y me miró sorprendido.

—Bella ¿No escuchaste lo todo lo que te dije?

—Sí— Le dije moviendo muchas veces mi cabecita.

—¡Y aún así sigues creyendo que soy un príncipe!— Me dijo enojado y trató de zafarse de mi manita.

—No Edward, no eres un príncipe, eres MI príncipe— Cuando lo dije, Edward se quedó como si se hubiera congelado y después vi que sus ojitos verdes se llenaban de lagrimabas —Eres MI príncipe Edward— Le volví a decir y me aventé a abrazarlo muy fuerte.

—¡Suelta a Bella!— Escuché que grité Jacob, pero yo solo me abracé más fuerte a Edward.

—Ya déjalos Jacob, ella se lo pierde, déjala que se quede con el pulgoso— Escuché que le dijo James a Jacob.

—Pero ya te dije Bella, algún día serás mi novia— Vi que me dijo Jacob muy enojado cuando saqué mi carita por un hoyito del bracito de Edward. Y vi como se empezaba a ir con James.

—¿Bella segura que escuchaste lo que te dije?— Me preguntó Edward.

—Sí.

—¿Escuchaste que no soy un príncipe?

—Sí.

—¿Escuchaste que no tengo dinero?

—¡Que sí Edward! No importa si no tienes dinero. No eres un príncipe, eres MI príncipe. ¿Nunca has escuchado? "Y vivieron felices por siempre".

—¿Sí?— Me miró con su carita confundida.

—Pues tú siempre haces que este feliz, eso te hace mi príncipe— Le sonreí lo más que pude cuando se lo dije —¡Pero no llores! ¡¿Dije algo malo?— Me asusté cuando vi sus ojitos con lágrimas otra vez.

—No Bella, no dijiste nada malo— Sonrió hacia un lado. —¡Espérame aquí!— Me gritó antes de que lo viera correr hacia el bosque. Me quedé esperándolo un rato en lo que regresaba. Me di cuenta de algo ¡Edward por fin habló! ¡Y tiene una voz muy bonita!

Me estaba empezando a aburrir, pero vi que Edward regresaba con sus dos manitas atrás de su espalda. ¡Sí! ¡De seguro es otra rosa!

—¿¡Otra rosa Edward?— Le dije emocionada, porque cada vez que ponía sus manitas atrás y tenía su carita rojita, era porque me iba a dar una rosa.

—Sí Bella, pero esta es diferente.

—¿Diferente cómo?

—Por esto— Me dijo y vi como se hincaba con una pierna enfrente de mí. ¡¿Qué está haciendo? Vi como sacaba una de su manita y si era una rosa, solo que…

—¡¿Una rosa blanca?— Estiré mi manita emocionada para tomarla, pero Edward la quito antes de que la tomara y vi como bajaba su cabecita y decía algo tan bajito que no lo pude escuchar, pero cuando lo dijo, lo dijo con tanta fuerza que hasta apretó mucho sus ojitos. Después él me estiró su manita para que tomara ahora si la rosa. Se paró y me dio un beso en mi mejilla y me dijo:

–Te lo juro Bella Swan, Te lo juro…

Ese día fue la primera vez que Edward me regaló una rosa blanca…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta que hablo nuestro príncipe! :D <strong>

**¿Qué tal, les gusto? **

**Las que sepan el significado de las rosas se podran dar una idea de lo que prometio en secreto nuestro Edward :3 y si no... pues no importa muy pronto lo sabran :D **

**Para ver si las animo a dejarme sus comentarios les dire dos coritas sobre el siguiente cap **

**1 El título: "Yo seré un príncipe por ti" (ese es el título del cap 6)**

**2 ¿¡De quien creen que es el pov! Pista: de un niño con los ojos del color de los dulces de limón XD**

**Ya no nos quedan tantos capitulos con nuestros niños, ¡Empezaran a crecer! y otra cosa, un review me llamo la atencion, me preguntaba si la historia iba a estar muuuy triste. Pues miren para que les miento va haber momentos tristes :S ¡Pero! no importa de cuanta tristesa o drama se me ocurra, soy una fiel creyente del famoso "final feliz" :D**

**Sin mas que decir... ¿Le regalan un review a mi príncipe? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola ya llegó la desaparecida! XD perdón por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero entre a clases y se me cargaron las cosas, además de que quería que saliera bien el Edward pov. Espero no las decepcione porque es lo muchas estaban esperando :S **

**Muchas gracias a isaaa95 por soportar mi horrores ortogrfáicos y aunque no entiende que yo sé que ella hace otras cosas aparte de betear me pidió que les dejara esta nota: **

**Magda: Agrega esta nota por mí **

**N/B Lo siento a todas las que leen la historia, la verdad que el retraso fue mi culpa así que perdón por eso, pero nunca más se repetirá. Disfruten en capítulo que está HERMOSO :) **

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la fantástica meyer, solo la historia es mia.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Yo seré un príncipe por ti.<p>

Edward Pov.

—Yo realmente no sé qué haces en los boques a estas horas— Me dijo la señora Leah. Subí y baje mis hombros y salí de la casa como siempre a las cinco de la mañana. ¿Qué hago yo levantado a las cinco de la mañana si tengo ocho años? Simple, la vida no es igual de fácil para todos.

—Buenos días mamá— Dije cuando llegué a mi claro. Mi mamá se había ido al cielo hace un año, pero yo aún la recuerdo cada vez que vengo a visitar sus flores. Tomé la regadera de mano que siempre llevaba conmigo y comencé a regar las flores que siempre me la recordarían.

Las rosas.

—Mañana volveré— Me di la vuelta para poder regresar a la casa de los Swan. Yo a pesar de mi edad, ya trabajaba. También iba a la escuela, pero ahora estaba de vacaciones y durante ellas trabajaba todo el día. Se me había cargado el trabajo desde que Sam se lastimó el pie, pero nunca le diría nada.

Desde que mis papás ya no están conmigo, ellos han sido prácticamente mi familia junto a Quil. Al señor Swan no le gusta que durmamos en su casa, por eso todos los que trabajamos en ella vivimos en esa pequeña casa detrás de la suya.

Comencé mi día como todos los demás; fui y comencé a regar todas las plantas y flores del jardín. La verdad era que el jardín de los Swan era muy bonito y grande y siempre he sido bueno para la jardinería, igual que mi mamá.

En el jardín habían todo tipo de plantas y flores, bueno… casi todo tipo. No hay rosas… no desde que ella se fue.

Mi día iba normal hasta que…

Me fijé que el coche del señor Swan regresaba ¿Él está aquí? ¿Qué no es muy temprano? ¡Oh, debe de ser su hija! Hace como una semana habló con todos nosotros para avisarnos que su hija se vendría a vivir con él. Nos dijo que la tratáramos bien y no quería que la molestáramos. Me lo dijo a mi sobre todo porque su hija y yo éramos casi de la edad, pero que no me confundiera, ella no viene aquí para hacerse amiga de un mugroso.

¡Ja, como si yo le quisiera hablar! De seguro es una niña caprichosa y fea.

Vi como Quil les abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejarla bajar. Me escondí detrás de uno arbustos para poderla ver, pero no podía porque Quil y otra muchacha que se bajó con ella la tapaban ¿Tan fea está para que la tapen?

Ni que me importara, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Regresé a trabajar y después de que terminé de hacer las cosas que se necesitaban hacer en el jardín y moví un caballo que, por error, casi se escapa. No es como que el señor Swan me deje subirme a sus caballos.

Esta vez lo vi llegar mucho más temprano que lo normal, casi siempre llega en la noche. De seguro viene a ver a su hija. Antes de entrar, se volteó y me vio feo desde la entrada de su casa. Ya me acostumbré.

Yo aunque tengo ocho años no soy tonto, es más, Quil y Sam siempre me dicen "pequeño hombrecito" porque dicen que hablo y pienso como grande, ¿Pero cómo no parecer y hablar como adulto si desde que tengo 7 años he tenido que hacerme cargo de mí mismo? Y digo que no soy tonto porque sé que el señor Swan no me quiere ni tantito y también creo saber por qué.

Desde que tengo memoria, recuerdo como el señor Swan siempre perseguía a mi mamá, siempre le hablaba y le daba regalos. Mi mamá no le hacía caso a todos los regalos que le daba como collares, pulseras, aretes, dulces y todo lo que se le ocurriera, siempre se los regresaba o nunca los usaba. Yo estaba seguro de que quería a mi mamá y siempre trataba de que ella le hiciera caso. Nunca lo logró.Me acuerdo que una vez le pregunté a mi mamá por qué no le hacía caso, pero me contestó que ella siempre querría a mi papa.

Yo la verdad no tengo recuerdo de mi papá, él murió antes de que yo naciera. Mi mamá me platicó que nadie sabe como pasó, pero un día que iba a la ciudad, su camioneta falló. Él también trabajaba aquí como jardinero, mi mamá trabajaba con la señora Leah en la casa, aquí fue en donde se conocieron.

Cuando mi mamá murió, el señor Swan me dejó quedarme en su casa, pero con la condición de que mi sueldo era quedarme en ella, pero yo creo que lo único que hizo que no me corriera, es que se la recuerdo. Todo el mundo me decía que era igualito a mi mamá, los dos teníamos los mismos ojos y nuestras caras se parecían mucho, pero lo único que no teníamos igual era el cabello ¡El mío nunca está quieto! Dicen que es igual al de mi papá.

.

.

.

El día de hoy iba igual que los demás. Me lévate y fui a visitar a mi mamá para después comenzar con mi trabajo. Estaba llevándole a los caballos sus alimento, por eso tenía que cargar tantas cubetas. A mí me pesaban mucho, pero como no está Sam tendré que ponerle un poco más de ganas estos días. Desde que se lastimó, estos días se me hacen eternos ¡Todo lo tengo que hacer yo! Cuando terminé de llevarles a los caballos agua, seguí con su comida.

Iba caminando con una cubeta llena de Zanahorias y de pronto sentí como si alguien me estuviera mirando. Volteé, pero no vi a nadie.

Hum.

Continúe con mi trabajo hasta que…

—¡Hola!— Escucheé la voz de una niña que me gritaba en mi oído. Me espantó tanto, que tiré lo que traía en las manos y me caí al suelo ¿¡Qué le pasa! Me iba a voltear aún espantado para decirle ¡Que qué le pasaba! Pero…

¿Eso es una niña…? ¿Las niñas podían ser tan…? ¡Bonitas!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, en serio lo siento! No te quise espantar, mi nombre es Bella y me acabo de venir a vivir con mi papá— Estiró su manita para ayudarme, pero yo aún no reaccionaba. Tenía dos enormes coletas en su cabeza, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su boquita en forma de corazón y sus grandes y curiosos ojos me recordaban el color del chocolate.

—¿Traigo mermelada o algo en la cara?— Preguntó toda rojita. Yo moví mi cabeza para decirle que no.

Sí, definitivamente es la niña más bonita que hubiera visto jamás.

Yo creo que me quedé viéndola mucho tiempo porque desde hace rato ya había quitado su manita y ahora se agachó para comenzar a recoger las zanahorias que se me habían caído. Entonces algo se vino a mi cabeza "_me acabo de venir a vivir _**con mi papá" **¡Ella era la hija del señor Swan! ¡Y estaba recogiendo lo que yo tiré! Le quité las zanahorias que tenía en las manos y comencé a recogerlas todas yo ¡No podía dejar que levantara las cosas ella!

—Hola, soy Bella— Me dijo cuando se cansó de intentar recoger las zanahorias que yo no le dejaba coger. La miré y estaba incida frente a mí. Qué bonita es… ¡Pero es la hija del señor Swan! _"no te confundas mocoso, ella no viene a hacer amigos" _recordé lo que me dijo y solamente asentí con mi cabeza para poderme ir rápido.

—¡Hey espera!— Me gritó cuando me paré y comencé a caminar.

—¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?— Me preguntó. Le dije que no con mi cabeza ¿Para qué querría saberlo? Seguí caminando y ni siquiera la volteé a ver. Tenía que recordar mi lugar.

—¿Por qué no?— Me preguntó ahora sorprendida. Yo subí y bajé mis hombros ¿Cómo para qué quisiera saber el nombre de un sirviente?

—¿A dónde llevas eso?— ¿En serio me iba a seguir? Parece que sí. Apunté con mi mano el establo y ella pegó un grito cuando escuchó un caballo.

—¡¿Son para los caballos?— Le dije que sí con mi cabeza.

—¿Te puedo acompañar?— Subí y bajé mis hombros ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que hacer o a donde ir? Nadie.

—¿¡Por qué no me hablas? ¡Que seas un príncipe no quiere decir que seas grosero!— Me gritó cuando entramos a los establos. ¿¡UN QUÉ? La volteé a ver y ella se veía enojada con sus dos manitas a cada lado de ella. Jajaja ¡Yo un príncipe! ¡Sí, cómo no! La niña estará muy bonita, pero también creo que está un poco loquita.

—¿Qué no sabes hablar?— Me preguntó. _"No, la verdad es que tu papá me lo prohibió y no le veo el caso a hablar con una niña que, aunque muy bonita, de seguro es una caprichosa"_ Obviamente no le dije lo que pensé, pero si le dije que sí con mi cabeza.

—¡¿Entonces por qué no me hablas?— Subí y bajé mis hombro y fui a poner las zanahorias en el tazón del caballo.

—¿Sabes qué?, pues al cavo que ni quería un príncipe!— Y se volteó para irse enojada ¿En serio esa niña pensaba que yo era un príncipe? No, de seguro se está burlando de mí.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!— Me dijo apurada y apenada cuando regresó. Yo la miré de nuevo y de seguro mi cara era de "Cu, cu" ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Primero me grita y ahora lo siente? —¡¿Vas a seguir aquí?— Le dije que "Sí" mientras la veía extrañado —¡Ok, Ok! ¡No te muevas de ahí, ahora regreso!— Y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del establo.

Hum.

Ya había pasado tiempo y Bella no regresaba, mejor. Continúe dándole de comer a los caballos y cuando terminé de hacerlo comencé a cepillarlos. Estaba con el caballo blanco que casi se va, hasta que…

—¡Listo!— Saqué mi cabeza detrás del caballo para verla y… ¡Sí está medio loquita! Se cambió su ropita y ahora traía un vestido, una tiara y ¿Labial?

—¡Ya está! ¡No falta nada!— ¿Ya no falta nada de qué? Miré para todos lados y no vi nada diferente.

—¿¡Tú por qué no te has cambiado?— Me preguntó mirándome de arriba hacia abajo. Sí, se está burlando de mí.

—Bueno, bueno, eso no importa, ahora ya solo tenemos que subirnos al caballo y caminar hacia donde está el sol ¡Y seremos felices por siempre!—Mejor la ignoré y seguí cepillando el caballo. Como tampoco tenía tiempo para quedarme a jugar, mejor salí del establo para poder seguir con mi trabajo. Ya suficiente tengo con las burlas de su papá.

Escuché que me llamaba, pero supongo que como vio que no regresaba decidió dejarme en paz.

Sí, como no…

—¡¿Por qué te fuiste?— Me gritó cuando me vio en el suelo poniéndole insecticida. Yo subí y bajé mis hombros ¿Cómo para qué me tendría que haberme quedado en el establo a escuchar sus burlas? ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! —¡¿Por qué me dejaste hablando sola?— Puso sus manitas como jarra a cada lado de su cuerpo y me miraba como si me estuviera regañando. Enojada también se ve bonita… ¡Cálmate, acuérdate que es una niña berrinchuda!

—¡No te entiendo, ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer y ya me puse todo lo que me tenía que poner! Y tú ni siquiera me hablas— Esta vez no le contesté de ninguna manera y menos a volteé a ver ¡Que no ve que yo no entiendo de lo que está hablando! —¡Oh! Perdón, creo que ya sé que hace falta, lo siento— ¿¡QUE! Primero, me asusta, luego me persigue, me dice que soy un príncipe, se enoja conmigo ¡Y ya van dos veces que no sé qué es lo que siente! Y así como así volvió a salir corriendo hacia su casa.

Ojalá que no vuelva…

Naaa, no tuve tanta suerte.

Ella volvió a regresar una y otra vez y lo peor es que cada vez que regresaba, me dejaba más confundido ¿Príncipes? ¿Princesas? ¿Brujas y manzanas envenenadas? ¡Hasta una vez creo que quería que la besara! ¡Guácala! ¡¿Qué no ve que yo soy un niño y ella una niña?

Pero es hija del señor Swan, de seguro por eso está loquita.

Le seguí sin poner atención todo el rato ¡¿Acaso no entiende que no le voy a hablar? Iba muy bien en mi trabajo de ignorarla, hasta que me llamó por mi nombre.

—¡Edward!— Okkkk ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? Esta vez sí la volteé a ver para verla metida en un circulo hecho con siete peluches. Me volvió a decir príncipe y se dejó caer de nuevo como si fuera esa princesa… ¿Cómo se llama? Creo que es Blanca Nieves.

¡CU, CU!

Como yo SÍ tenía cosas que hacer, la dejé en el suelo y me dirigí a mi siguiente tarea.

La verdad ya estaba algo molesto porque no me dejaba en paz y aparte se seguía burlando de mí llamándome príncipe. ¡Y si no se está burlando, no sé qué es lo que le pasa! ¿Cómo alguien me puede confundir a mí con un príncipe? Ella se veía más pequeña que yo, pero creo que sí alcanza a ver la mugre de mis pantalones y el hoyo de mi camisa.

Ya cuando estaba entretenido cavando unos hoyos donde pondría un par de semillas, la voz de una niña furiosa me detuvo.

—¡Tú!— Me apuntó con su dedito con su cara toda roja. Me asustó tanto su grito y su cara que me hizo parar de golpe ¡Aparte de terca, corajuda!

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Pues si el príncipe no va por la princesa! ¡La princesa irá por el príncipe!— Caminó hasta donde estaba yo y en cuanto llegó, me tomó del brazo. Lo que más se me hizo raro fue como sentí miles de hormigas caminar por mi brazo.

A pesar de que era pequeña, me empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas hacia el establo según veía. ¡¿Qué le pasa? Con todas mis fuerzas me paré de golpe y de una sola me zafé de su bracito. Caminé hasta donde estaba ella y encerré su brazo con mi bracito. ¡Juro que estuve a punto de desobedecer al señor Swan de puro coraje y gritarle a esa niña por no dejarme en paz! Pero…

¡NO! No, no, no ¡Qué no llore! *Crack* creo que escuché en alguna parte de mí cuando vi que sus enormes ojos chocolate se llenaron de lagrimas. ¡Ugghh! ¡Esa niña es una terca y desesperante! ¡Pero igual no la puedo ver llorar! ¿Por qué? ¡NO SÉ! Moví mis manos para tratar de decirle que dejara de llorar, pero ella seguía llorando igual de fuerte. Desesperado porque se calmara, empecé a mirar para todos lados sin saber que hacer ¡Ya sé! Casi tan rápido como se me ocurrió, salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa de los Swan. Escuché como Bella se dejaba caer y comenzaba a llorar más fuerte y eso solo me hizo correr más fuerte de lo que iba.

—Hola mamá— Dije cansado cuando llegué hasta mi claro.

—Perdón, pero me voy a llevar una de tus rosas, es para Bella. Luego te diré quien es esa niña tan terca— Tomé por la parte de abajo la rosa roja más bonita que pude encontrar y con las herramientas de jardinería que siempre dejaba en el claro, la corté y quité las espinas para que no se fuera a lastimar.

Cuando iba corriendo de regreso me empecé a arrepentir. ¡Yo nunca le había dado a nadie una de las rosas de mi mamá! Son demasiado importantes para mí, pero… Igual de importante se me hacia lograr que Bella dejara de llorar, es algo que no sé por qué, pero no lo tolero.

La encontré sentada en el suelo llorando tan fuerte que parecía daba saltos en su lugar. Me acerqué por detrás y una vez que escondí mi mano detrás de mi espalda, toqué dos veces su espalda. Ella se volteó y casi me caigo cuando le veo. Sus ojitos estaban todos rojos y ya no parecía que brillaran. Nunca tuve más ganas de que alguien me diera una pepa por ser tan bruto. ¡No tenía que ser tan brusco con ella! Que no le pueda hablar no tiene que ser razón para que yo la trate mal. Ella me quedó viendo con sus llorosos ojos rojos y yo rápidamente le estiré mi mano para ayudarla a parar. Dejó de llorar un poco cuando la ayudé a levantarse, pero sentí que todo volvía a estar bien cuando vi que su cara se llenaba de una enorme sonrisa al ver la rosa roja que le daba.

¡Sí! Funcionó.

Bella me sonrió como nunca nadie me había sonreído y casi enseguida se aventó a abrazarme.

—¡Gracias Edward!— Se paró de puntitas y… ¡Me besó! Bueno… en el cachete ¡Pero igual me besó! En mi salón, muchos empezaban a decir que les gustaban las niñas, pero eso a mí siempre me pareció tonto. Las niñas son asquerosas, bueno… menos las que tienen enormes coletas y grandísimos ojos color chocolate. Ella se separó de mí y se comenzó a reír mientras apuntaba mi cara.

—Mira lo que te pinté— ¿Lo que me pintó? Llevé mi mano a mi cara y lo único que sentía era que estaba muy caliente —Te pinté la forma de mi boquita y parece que traes un corazón en el cachete— Toqué mi cara y sin saber por qué, después de mucho tiempo, sentí que sonreí de verdad…

.

.

.

Bella no pudo quedarse más tiempo porque escuchó como la llamaban… ¡De seguro me va a regañar Leah cuando se dé cuenta que Bella ha estado conmigo! Aunque al fin y al cavo… ¿No es mi culpa, verdad? Ella fue la que estuvo duro y duro toda la mañana. Me prometió que iba a regresar y eso solo me hizo volver a sonreír ¡En serio que era terca!

Lo que sobró del día seguí trabajando y una vez que terminé, regresé a la casa de nosotros para poder descansar. Entré en el cuarto que antes era mío y de mi mama y me senté en la cama a pensar en lo que pasó hoy. Yo no sé qué pensar de Bella, no se veía que fuera mala ni que se estuviera burlando de mí cuando me decía "Príncipe", pero ¡Por favor! ¿Quién me podría creer a mí un príncipe?

—¿Edward?— Escuché que me llamaban a mi puerta.

—¿Sí Leah?— Le contesté.

—¿Puedo pasar cariño?— Ya se había tardado.

—Sí— Ella entró, pero en lugar de verse molesta me miraba como ¿Traviesa…?

—Hoy conociste a la señorita Isabella ¿verdad?— Se sentó a un lado de mí y me sonreía picando mi pecho.

—Sí— Dije bajito.

—¿Es bonita verdad?— Me preguntó.

—Mucho— Cuando dije que era la niña más bonita que hubiera visto, lo decía en serio.

—¿Por eso le regalaste una rosa? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que seguías teniendo rosas! ¿Dónde las plantas? Que yo sepa, el señor Swan te prohibió plantarlas desde que… pues… tu mamá ya no está— Me miró con ternura. Sí, era cierto que mandó a tirar todos los rosales y que me prohibió plantar una sola rosa en su jardín, pero eran lo único que me recordaban a mi mamá, por eso no pude dejar de plantarlas. En su claro.

—De por ahí…— No le iba a decir donde estaban mis rosas. Ese claro es solo mío y de mi mamá. —Pero… ¿No me vas a regañar?— Yo pensé que lo primero que haría sería regañarme por haberme acercado a ella y peor, haberle regalado una rosa.

—No te voy a decir que está bien que le hables porque no es cierto, sigue estando mal. Si el señor Swan se entera se va a poner furioso.

—¡Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que él quisiera a mi mamá y que ella nunca le hiciera caso! ¿Por qué me tiene que tratar tan mal a mi?— Levanté mis brazos molestos. Que me haya acostumbrado a sus gritos no quiere decir que me gusten.

—Velo por este lado Edward… Él siempre quiso a tu mamá, desde antes de que ella conociera aquí a tu papá. Ya sabes que yo ya soy vieja y a mí me tocó ver como el señor se desvivía por tu mamá desde pequeños y también vi como sufrió cuando Elizabeth se enamoró de tu papá. No te trata mal porque seas un trabajador, lo que es más, el amó a Elizabeth siendo ella una sirvienta en la casa. Yo creo que se le es difícil tratarte bien porque se la recuerdas demasiado.

—¿Cómo conoció mi mamá a mi papá, por qué mi mamá no escogió al señor Swan?— Pregunté curioso. Ella dijo que el señor Swan quería a mi mamá desde pequeños.

—Elizabeth también trabajó en la casa desde pequeña en la cocina y a mí me tocó ver como el señor pasaba horas sentado en las sillas viendo a tu mamá haciendo cualquier cosa en ella. A ella parecía que también le llama la atención, pero cuando tu mamá tenía 19 años contrataron a Edward como el nuevo jardinero y en cuanto se vieron, se puede decir que fue amor a primera vista. Al señor le dolió ver como tu mamá escogió al simple jardinero "Masen" como él lo llamaba, pero nuca se rindió, siguió, siguió y trató de recuperar a tu mamá, pero ella solo tenía ojos para tu papá— Me sonrió triste mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

—¿Pero el señor se casó, no?— Ahora que lo pienso, el señor Swan perseguía a mi mamá desde que me acuerdo, pero nunca vi a su esposa, ni tampoco sabía que tenía una hija hasta que nos lo dijo.

—Sí, él se casó, pero no por amor, es más, duraron apenas un año de casados— Con razón nunca había visto a la señora ni a Bella. Yo creo que de seguro se casó solo porque mi mamá se había casado, porque se veía que yo era más grande que Bella, yo tuve que haber nacido antes.

—Solo porque mi mamá se haya enamorado de mi papá y no del, ¡no es justo que me trate así!— Dije molesto.

—Yo no dije que fuera justo, solo te dije por qué. Y sobre la niña… bueno yo no le veo nada de malo que hables con ella, es más, creo que te va hacer bien ¡Siempre estás solo y callado! Te hará bien hablar con alguien de tu edad— Me sonrió parándose para ir a la puerta del cuarto, aunque era tan pequeño que no tuvo que caminar tanto.

—Pero el señor…

—Pero el señor no ser tiene que enterar, Sam y yo les cubriremos las espaldas— Me guiñó un ojo y salió del cuarto. Creo que tenía razón la señora Leah, no tiene nada de malo que esté con alguien casi de mi edad. Además… si yo no hablo, no estaría rompiendo ninguna orden.

Pero ni siquiera creo que regrese mañana…

.

.

.

¡Ja! ¡Vaya que regresó! TODOS los días. No pasó un solo día en el que Bella no fuera a verme al jardín, siempre iba y me contaba cualquier cosa. Me había enterado que tenía 5 años, ya casi 6, su color favorito era el azul, su princesa favorita era Blanca Nieves, le encantaban las fresas y también me enteré de todo lo que hacía cada vez que iba a la escuela. También me di cuenta que tenia sentimientos sobre personas que no conocía; odiaba a una tal Jacob y a un tal James, _especialmente al niño Jacob ¡Que la deje en paz! _ Me caía bien una Alice y tenía ganas de conocer a un niño Jasper que parecía que la niña que lo perseguía a él, estaba más loquita que la que me perseguía a mí.

Me costó mucho trabajo acostumbrarme y dejar que Bella me hablara todos los días. Traté de ignorarla una vez que su papá casi se da cuenta de que me hablaba una vez que la salude en la mañana, pero obviamente ella insistió y consiguió lo que quería. Lo de las rosas parecía que se había convertido en una costumbre desde el día que le dije "Rosas para la princesa" No sé porque se lo dije, pero pues… ¿Por qué no seguirle un poco el juego? ¡PORQUE SÍ! ¡SEGUÍA TERCA CON QUE YO ERA UN PRINCIPE! Aunque tampoco era una cosa de darle rosas todos los días. Esas rosas son lo más valioso que tengo ¡Ni yo sé bien por qué se las doy! Bueno la verdad es que sí lo sé.

Ella se pone triste o llora.

Yo no lo soporto.

Con una rosa se ponía feliz.

Tendría todas las que quisiera.

¡Yo no sé lo que hace esa niña! Pero ella dice "sentado" y yo me siento y hasta muevo la cola. Creo que tampoco me dolía darle mis rosas, porque para mí ella era más bonita que todas las flores juntas.

¡Sí está bien, lo admito, me gusta Bella!

A mí no me gusta ninguna de las niñas que me persiguen ni me llevan chocolates a mi banca en mi escuela. El chocolate de sus ojos es mejor.

Pero aún no le hablo… y es que aunque a mí me guste, no quiere decir que esté bien que yo le hable, ni que ELLA sí sea una princesa y yo sea un sirviente. Aunque soy pequeño lo primero que me enseñaron fue mi lugar.

.

.

.

Y el día de recordar mi lugar llegó pronto.

Un día cuando estaba en el jardín haciendo lo de siempre, (aunque lo bueno es que ya no lo hago todo yo porque ya regresó Sam) ella llego como todas las tardes. Yo la saludé con una sonrisa y esperé a que se recostara en el pasto para que me empezara a contar que era lo que había hecho hoy mientras yo trabajaba. Pero ahora no lo hizo.

Hum.

—¡Mira Edward, esto es tuyo!— Se acercó a mí y me entregó como una enorme tarjeta. Yo la tomé y cuando leí lo que decía, traté de regresársela. ¡¿Cómo me da una invitación a su fiesta? Traté una y otra vez de regresársela pero salió corriendo porque según ella, tenía mucha tarea. ¡Sí, cómo no! Yo me molesté un poco, pero enseguida me puse triste cuando la escuché decirme que era de disfraces y que ella iría de princesa y quería que yo sacara mi ropa de príncipe ¿¡Ropa de príncipe! ¡Si apenas tengo para vestirme! Y tampoco es como que pueda dejar de trabajar para ir a su fiesta ¡Su papá seguro me mata!

Definitivamente no voy.

NO, no, no y ¡NO! Voy a ir "_Se va a poner triste" _me dijo una vocecita. No me importa. Que se ponga triste.

—¡Ouch!— Grité cuando me espiné con una de las muchas rosas que desde hace rato preparaba para Bella. ¡Ya sé lo que dije! Pero… no la puedo ver triste…

—Pero no creas que me voy a quedar en la fiesta mamá, lo único que voy a hacer es esconderme detrás de un árbol y hacer que me vea para que se acerqué y se las dé, y de ahí me voy, punto— Refunfuñaba mientas les ponía un moño para atar las rosas. Espero que Bella nunca se dé cuenta de que todo lo que quiere lo hago.

Salí del bosque con miedo y sin saber si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal ¿Qué tal si lo le gustaba mi regalo tanto como el de sus amigos riquillos? ¿Qué tal si le daba vergüenza si alguien me llegaba a ver? ¿¡Qué pasaría si su papá me viera? ¿Qué… Iba a seguir, pero algo me detuvo cuando pasaba por la casa de servicio.

Alguien lloraba. No, mi Bella lloraba.

Me acerqué a ella y de espaldas toqué suavemente su hombro para que volteara.

—¡Edward!— Gritó cuando me vio con las rosas —¿¡Son para mí!— ¿Para quién más si no son para ella? —¡Pensé que no ibas a venir! ¿Te tardaste más porque fueron más rosas?— Me sentí mal cuando me di cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido, así que solo le dije que sí con mi cabeza —¡Muchas gracias Edward! ¡Pensé que mi príncipe no iba a venir a mi fiesta!— Se aventó a abrazarme y a darme un beso en mi mejilla e hizo que me quisiera espinar diez veces más para que hiciera lo mismo. Yo también la estaba abrazando pero la solté cuando escuché a dos niños reírse.

—¡¿Ese es tu príncipe Bella?— Le preguntó un niño moreno con burla a Bella.

—Sí Jacob ¿Algún problema?— ¡Ugggh! Este es el que no deja en paz a Bella.

—¡Bella, ese no es un príncipe! ¡Es un sirviente!— Le contestaron y a mi enseguida me llego la vergüenza. —¡Mira nada más como está vestido!— Jacob se acercó a donde estaba yo y, aunque yo fuera más alto, nunca miré para arriba. Todo lo que él decía era cierto. —¿¡Esta es la playera de un príncipe?— Después de lo que dijo metió un dedo en el hoyito de mi playera y yo sentí como mis ojos me picaban por la vergüenza y ahora por eso, menos los vería.

—¿Estos son los pantalones de un príncipe?— Dijo ahora el niño rubio al lado de Jacob y como yo miraba hacia abajo puede ver lo que decían. Yo daba vergüenza. Pero me sentía tan mal, NO porque me insultaran o humillaran, lo que más me daba vergüenza es que lo hicieran enfrente de Bella.

—¡Cállense los dos!— Bella trató de callarlos pero no veía por qué lo intentaba ELLOS tenían razón.

—¡Edward di algo! ¡No dejes que te insulten!— ¿¡Qué quería que digiera? ¿Qué era un mugroso? ¿Un pulguiento? ¿Un muerto de hambre? ¿Un huérfano? ¡¿Así como siempre me llamaba su papá?

Dejando que lo humillaran.

—¡No me digas! ¿¡Ese es tu regalo? ¡Unas mugrosas flores!— Jacob tiró las rosas que tanto trabajo me habían costado plantar, regar, cuidar, cortar y las heridas en mis manos por quitarles las espinas para que a Bella no las lastimaran —¡No Jacob, esas son mías!— Bella le gritó, pero me regresó a "ayudar" cuando él me empezó a empujar. Yo no me movía ¿Para qué?

—Tú no eres un príncipe, eres un mugroso sirviente de esta casa. No deberías de estarle hablado a Bella, ella merece un príncipe como yo. No a un pulgoso— Cierto, cierto, cierto repetía cuando él me insultaba.

—¡Déjalo en paz Jacob! ¡Él es un príncipe de verdad!— Mentira, Mentira —¡Diles Edward, diles que TÚ eres un príncipe de verdad! No sé, diles que no traes tu ropita de príncipe porque no la encontraste y diles que me das rosas porque son los regalos que le dan los príncipes a las princesas—Bella lloraba y gritaba por una MENTIRA. De verdad que yo no quería que llorara, pero no podía hacer nada si yo también estaba a punto de llorar.

—Ya déjalo Bella, no llores por unas mugrosas flores. Mi papá y yo ayer salimos a comprarte unos aretes de oro ¡ORO! ¿Oíste?— "Mugrosas flores" ¡Se nota que no sabe lo que cuestan las cosas! ¡Los aretes que él le regaló los compró en una tarde! ¡Esas rosas me llevaron meses!— Esas son las cosas que le da un príncipe a una princesa Bella.

—¡No! ¡Por favor diles Edward!— Continuó Bella ¡¿Qué no ve que a mí me lastima más que siga con lo mismo?

—Jajajaja a parte de mugroso ¡Tonto!— Dijo ahora el rubio ¡Claro pásense a burlarse del tonto niño pobre! ¡Pero ya era suficiente! ¡Ya no más!

—Es cierto Bella, no soy ningún príncipe— ¿Qué chistoso, no? Bella me persigue durante un mes porque cree que soy un príncipe y lo primero que yo le dijo es que no es cierto —Es cierto lo que ellos dicen, no soy un príncipe, soy un mugroso sirviente. No traigo ropa de príncipe porque no tengo, lo único que tengo es esta ropa para trabajar y otra poca para vestirme. Te regalo rosas, porque a pesar de que significan mucho para mí, no tengo dinero para regalarte nada más. Esa es la verdad.— Bella se quedó callada, pero yo ya sabía. Tenía razón, por más que Bella sea la niña más bonita que haya visto en mi vida, no deja de ser un niña caprichuda y que nada más quería jugar al príncipe y la princesa.

—¡Ves, te lo dije Bella! Solo es un mugroso— Jacob tomó su manita y se la empezó a llevar. Yo sabia que se iría cuando se diera cuenta de que no era un príncipe.

—¡No, suéltame!— Escuché como Bella le gritaba a Jacob y enseguida sentí como tomaba mi mano. ¿¡Pero qué hace?

—Bella ¿No escuchaste lo todo lo que te dije?— Ahora si me estaba molestando.

—Sí— Me dijo como si nada y moviendo muchas veces su cabeza.

—¡Y aún así sigues creyendo que soy un príncipe!— Le dije enojado y traté de zafarme de su manita ¡Que niña tan terca! ¡¿Qué NO entiende? Estaba a punto de gritarle que me dejara en paz ¡que ya me había cansado con lo del príncipe! Pero ella hizo que me callara con lo que dijo.

—No Edward, no eres un príncipe, eres MI príncipe— Ella dijo MI, pero también dijo que sabía que no era un príncipe —Eres MI príncipe Edward— Bella me volvió a decir y me abrazó muy fuerte. ¿Entonces quería seguir hablándome aunque no fuera un príncipe?

—¡Suelta a Bella!— El niño Jacob gritó, pero yo no le puse atención porque estaba abrazando a Bella.

—Ya déjalos Jacob, ella se lo pierde, déjala que se quede con el pulgoso— Ahora habló el niño rubio.

—Pero ya te dije Bella, algún día serás mi novia— No sé por qué me molestó tanto cuando Jacob le dijo eso a Bella, pero creo que sentí algo así como cuando ella me llamaba SU príncipe. Yo sentía que ella era MI Bella.

—Bella ¿Segura que escuchaste lo que te dije?— Hablé cuando se fueron por completo esos niños.

—Sí.

—¿Escuchaste que no soy un príncipe?

—Sí.

—¿Escuchaste que no tengo dinero?— Tenía que ver que si entendió bien todo.

—¡Que sí Edward! No importa si no tienes dinero. No eres un príncipe, eres MI príncipe. ¿Nunca has escuchado? "Y vivieron felices por siempre".

—¿Sí?— Le dije dudoso porque me pregunóo como si nada, pero… ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—Pues tú siempre haces que esté feliz, eso te hace mi príncipe— En serio no sé por qué, pero lo que dijo hizo que mi corazón latiera como nunca —¡Pero no llores! ¡¿Dije algo malo?— No me di cuenta cuando se me salió una lágrima, pero lo que me dijo Bella, más lo de hacer rato, me tenía loquito también.

—No Bella, no dijiste nada malo— Sonreí hacia un lado por su pregunta—¡Espérame aquí!— Le dije cuando algo me llegó a la cabeza. Algo que me llegó cuando me dijo que YO era su príncipe. Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi claro y cuando llegué a él, no fui hacia donde estaban las rosas rojas que eran las que siempre le regalaba a Bella, NO. Ahora fui hacia donde estaban las blancas. Fui hacia esa porque mi mamá me enseñó que la rosas no solo eran hermosas, sino que también tienen su significado, por eso siempre plantaba de todos los tipos; Rojas, blancas, rosas y amarillas.

Esta vez necesitaba una rosa blanca ¿Por qué? Porque ella me enseñó que una rosa blanca significa "Yo soy digno de ti" Aunque yo no sé la quería dar EXCTAMENTE por eso.

Cuando la vi en el mismo lugar que en donde la deje, escondí mis manos detrás de mi espalda y sentí nervios por lo que iba hacer.

—¿¡Otra rosa Edward?— Me preguntó emocionada cuando me vio

—Sí Bella, pero esta es diferente— Muuuuy diferente.

—¿Diferente cómo?

—Por esto— Tomé valor y me hinqué enfrente de ella con una sola rodilla y estiré mi mano con la rosa blanca para mostrársela.

—¡¿Una rosa blanca?— Ella trató de estirar su manita para alcanzarla, pero yo no la dejé, NO. Primero lo tenía que prometer.

Ella lo valía

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y también le pedí ayuda a mi mamá y papá para que me ayudaran a cumplir mi promesa.

_Yo Edward Masen, te doy a ti Isabella Swan esta rosa blanca que significa "Yo soy digno de ti" No porque lo soy, sino porque te juro que algún día lo seré…_

Dejé que tomara la rosa y me paré para poder darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Te lo juro Bella Swan, Te lo juro— Le dije convencido.

No sé porque, pero ese día Bella me hizo querer ser muchas cosas por ella. Pensé cosas que a la edad de ocho años no sabía que cambiarían el curso de mi vida y la harían tomar un nuevo rumbo.

"_Yo algún día seré digno de ti"_

"_Yo seré lo que necesite ser por ti Bella"_

"_Yo… Yo seré un príncipe por ti…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y que tal? ¿Les gusto? espero que sí :3<strong>_

_**¿Como ven a nuestro Edward? De verdad espero no haberlas decepcionado con el Edward pov u.u" **_

_**¡Pero bueno! como siempre les dejare un adelantito del siguiente cap (solo el título hahaha) "Algun día seré digno de ti" Edward pov ;) **_

_**y ammm me nominaron en unos premios como mejor autora neófita y también nominaron a "Yo seré un príncipe por ti" como mejor fic romance, así que les agradeceria si me quisieran regalar su voto XD **_

_** www . ffthawards . com (solo quiten los espacios) :) **_

_**Buenoooo creo que ya no tengo nada mas que decir solo... ¡¿Le regalan un review a mi príncipe? :D **_


	7. Algún día entenderé

**¡Hola y Feliz día de San Valentín! ( o en mi caso feliz día de forever alone XD) **

**Muchas gracias a isaaa95 que me ayudo a betear este cap :3 **

**Bueno, espero no se molesten, yo sé que dije que sería Edward pov pero para el rumbo que van a tomar las cosas necesitaba que este fuera Bella pov ¡Lo siento!**

**Bueno las dejo lean el cap y de paso le pido que lean la nota de al final (quiero que me ayden a decidir algo) **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov. <strong>

Capitulo 7: "Algún día entenderé"

—Ahhh— Suspiré cuando lo vi desde mi ventana. En serio no había niño más guapo que él.

—¿En serio crees que le guste mi regalo Leah?— Le pregunté nerviosa mientras me ponía solo un poquito de brillo en mis labios. No me gusta maquillarme, pero… me quería ver bonita para él.

—¡Claro que le gustará señorita Isabella! Ya sabe que todo lo que usted hace, Edward le encuentra la gracia— Se rió la señora Leah haciendo que a mí se me colorara la cara.

—Espero que sea cierto, nunca me deja regalarle nada el día de su cumpleaños— Dije mirándome por última vez en el espejo. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, playera azul claro y un cómodo sueter azul marino, con mi cabello suelto.

—Es que hoy cumple quince y había esperado para darle este regalo el día de su cumpleaños ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la tenías hasta el año pasado?— Le dije fingiendo estar molesta ¿Cómo nunca se le ocurrió darme antes esta foto?

—Porque fue hace un año cuando te encontré llorando en una esquina de la casa— Me dijo sonriéndome dulcemente y yo inmediatamente me sonrojé y bajé mi mirada el recordar ese día.

**Flash Back:**

Fui a ver a Edward por ser 14 de febrero y así poderle regalar la barra de chocolate que le había comprado por su "amistad" aunque yo hace mucho que sabía que me gustaba. Sí cuando tenía seis años me parecía "bonito", cuando cumplí 10 me parecía el niño más guapo de todos y con 12 me di cuenta de que cada vez que se me acercaba, mi corazón latía tan rápido que me daba miedo de que se me saliera y aunque tratara de evitarlo, siempre me sonrojaba cuando me regalaba una rosa y juro que no me caía cuando me daba un beso en mi mejilla después de darme la rosa, porque sería demasiado vergonzoso.

—¡Edward!— Lo llamé cuando llegué a la casa que compartía con Leah, Sam y Quil.

—¿Señorita Isabella?— Me dijo Sam cuando me vio afuera de la casa. Yo me puse toda roja cuando me di cuenta de que era él que abrió.

—Hemmm… ¿Está Edward?— Le dije mirando mis zapatos.

—Pasa, él acaba de llegar de la escuela y se está bañando— Yo le sonreí y sin más, pasé a la casa.

Aunque mi papá me prohibiera llevarme con los de servicio y cada día me repetía que me quería lejos de Edward. Yo se podría decir que me uní a, como Edward la llama, "a su pequeña familia". Para mí era la cosa más normal pasar a buscar a Edward a la casa, que de hecho y aunque fuera 10 veces más pequeña que mi casa, me parecía 10 veces más cómoda. Leah y Sam eran las personas más agradables que te pudieras encontrar y Quil siempre tenía un chiste para contar. ¿Cómo mi papá quería que me alejara de ellos si son tan buenas personas? ¡Porque SÍ, me habían ayudado a seguir hablando con Edward! Yo me espanté mucho una vez que Edward y yo éramos más pequeños, él me había cargado de caballito porque estábamos jugando y de pronto miré a un hombre grande y moreno en frente de nosotros en el jardín. Me espanté y no supe que hacer porque de seguro nos iba a gritar por vernos jugando, pero en lugar de eso nos sonrió después de cerrarnos un ojo y sin más se fue. Después descubrí que él era Sam.

Quil era más joven que Sam y Leah y siempre se la pasaba contando chistes y hablando conmigo cuando me llevaba y me recogía de la escuela. Cuando le pregunté por qué no me hablaba en un principio, me dijo que era por la falta de confianza, pero que no me preocupara, ahora no lo iba a poder callar.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama de Edward, en su pequeño cuarto mientras lo esperaba, hasta que algo llamó mi atención. No era la primera vez que entraba al cuarto de Edward y estaba segura de que él no tenía un montón de peluches y cosas rosas y rojas. Curiosa, me paré a ver lo que estaba en esa esquina del cuarto junto a su desgastada mochila de la escuela. Pude ver que las cosas rosas y rojas debajo de los tres peluches eran cartas y chocolates adornados y llenos de corazones, cuando las vi, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte por la emoción ¡De seguro yo también le gustaba a Edward y por eso me iba a regalar todas esas cosas por San Valentin! Tomé varias de las cartitas y…

¿Tanya?

¿Karla?

¿Anabelle?

¿Maria?

¿Irina?

Comencé a abrir las cartas y todas tenían cosas como "¿Quiéres ser mi San Valentín?" números de teléfonos y hasta la cartita de la niña llamada Tanya que decía "¡¿Quiéres ser mi novio?" ¡QUERIA QUE MI EDWARD FUERA SU NOVIO!

—Hola princesa— Me saludó Edward cuando entró secándose su cabello con una toalla a su cuarto. A pesar de que obviamente me había quedado claro que él no era un príncipe, él me llamaba princesa casi siempre y para mi. Edward era MI príncipe ¡Y estas niñas querían que fuera SU novio!

—¡Bella!— Gritó Edward cuando dejé caer las cartitas de un tirón al suelo y salí corriendo de su cuarto lo más rápido que pude. No miré atrás y lo más rápido que pude corrí de regreso a mi casa. Sentía que Edward me seguía, pero en cuanto llegué a mi casa me sentí "segura" ahí él no podía entrar. Me metí debajo del hueco que había debajo de la escalera y me hice bolita para poder llorar.

—De-de segu-guro todas e-esas ni-nas son mas bo-bonitas que yo-yo— Por tanto llorar mi voz no podía salir bien.

—También le deben de gustar porque no son tan pequeñas como yo— ¿¡Cómo no quería yo que un niño como Edward no tuviera a todas esas niñas detrás de él?

—¡De seguro le va a decir que si a esa tal Tanya!

—Yo no estaría tan segura— Pegué un brinco cuando escuché la voz de Leah hablarme ¿¡Me escuchó?

—¿No te das cuenta Leah? Edward le va decir que sí a una de ellas, estoy segura de que son más bonitas y también más grandes— Bajé mi cara y sentí como me temblaban mis labios por la sensación de querer llorar otra vez.

—¡Tonterías! Usted es una jovencita preciosa y dime… ¿Crees que Edward escogería a una de ella antes que a ti?— Seguía con mi cabeza baja ¿En serio Leah quiere que le crea?

—¿Crees que el niño de esta foto escogería a otra niña que no fueras tu?— Leah tomó mi cara con uno de sus dedos para levantarla y puso frente a mí una foto que parecía ya tener tiempo.

—¡¿De dónde la sacaste?— Grité contenta y me abalancé contra ella para quitarle la foto y abrazarla lo más que pude. Después de ver esa foto… Tal vez pueda que sí me escoja a mi…

**Fin Flash Back:**

Sí, ese día se había dado cuenta de que a mí me gustaba Edward, pero por suerte Leah no dijo nada, era nuestro "secreto", pero me dijo que no me pusiera cómoda, que solo no decía nadada porque quería que algún día yo se lo digiera ¡Sí, cómo no! Quieres que me ponga roja como un tomate y después me desmaye antes de poderle decir algo, pero me dijo que no _nos_ tardaramos mucho. Cuándo le pregunté que por qué había dicho _nos, _levantó sus manos y medio grito "¡No puedo estar guardando los secretos de todo el mundo!" y sin más se fue de mi cuarto sin haberme contestado.

—Pero igual me la hubieras dado antes.

—Naaa… creo que te la di en el momento justo— Me sonrió y acomodó su falda mientras se paraba de la cama y se encaminaba hacia mi puerta.

—Mejor apúrate para que tomes tu desayuno y puedas y a ver pronto a Edward.

—¡Buenos días Claire!— La saludé entrando a la cocina. Claire hace más o menos 5 meses que llegó a la casa, porque ahora que Leah era más grande se le hacía muy difícil atender sola la casa y aunque yo tratara de ayudarla, mi papá siempre me decía que esa clase trabajo solo lo hacía la servidumbre, no la gente "bien como nosotros" jaja sip, mi papá seguía siendo un pesado.

—Toma asiento Bella, te preparé huevos revueltos y un poco de jugo de naranja ¿Está bien?

—Sí, gracias— Le sonreí cuando puso el plato frente a mí.

—Ah por cierto, llamó Alice— Me miró mientras colocaba el vaso con zumo de naranja en la mesa.

—¿Y qué digo?

—Dijo que ella y Jasper llegaban en media hora y de eso hace como veinticinco minutos— Dijo riedo.

—¡Oh muchas gracias Claire!— Que bueno que sí iban a poder venir.

Jasper y Alice también eran amigos de Edward, lo conocieron el día de mi fiesta porque cuando vieron que no regresaba, me fueron a buscar y aunque Edward se quiso ir yo le dije que no importaba, que ellos eran Alice y Jasper y eso hizo que se quedara, él sabía que ellos eran diferentes. Ese día nosotros cuatro tuvimos nuestra mini fiesta en la parte trasera de la casa. Aún recuerdo las primeras palabras que sellaron la gran amistad de Edward y Jasper.

—_Entonces… ¿Tú eres Jasper?— le preguntó apenado Edward. _

—_Aja entonces… ¿Tú eres Edward? ¿El famoso príncipe?— preguntó bromeando. _

—_Sí ¿Y tú eres el famoso amor de la vida?— se rió a carcajadas Edward haciendo que Jasper también se riera con él. _

—_Sí, ese soy yo. _

Y lo demás es historia.

Jasper incluso viene a veces a mi casa solo a ver a Edward (claro que cuando mi papá no está) Y Alice y yo... bueno la duende tenía razón, éramos las mejores amigas.

_Din-dong din-dong _

Se escuchó el timbre de la casa y yo le grité a Claire que no abriera y me paré de un salto para salir a abrirles, lo más seguro es que fueran ellos.

—¡Bella!— Y como siempre Alice se abalanzó a abrazarme como cada vez que me veía.

—¡Hola Alice!— También le dije contenta de verla. —¿No trajiste las cosas?— Le pregunté con miedo de que me dijera que no. Ella dijo que traería le pastel y los refrescos para la mini fiesta de Edward.

—¡Claro que los traje, ahí vienen!— Miré detrás de Alice y vi al pobre de Jasper que apenas podía con todo lo que traía.

—¡¿Por qué no le ayudaste al pobre de Jasper?— Grité corriendo hacia donde él estaba y quitándole una bolsa en donde se veía que traía los refrescos.

—NO es mi culpa ¡Él no me dejó cargar nada!— Me dijo de vuelta Alice y creo que le podía creer, Jasper aún sigue sin hablar mucho y aunque no esté con Alice "según los planes de ella" siempre la protege y parece que no quiere que le dé el sol.

Hum. Creo que también por eso se lleva tan bien con Edward porque… ¡Los dos unos exagerados! Edward nada más deja que me dé el aire porque si no me moriría. Bueno… también tengo que decir que el que yo me caiga cada seis pasos que doy no lo ayuda a que se calme.

—Hola Bella, ¿Está Edward afuera?— Me preguntó Jasper cuando pusimos las cosas en la cocina.

—Sip está afuera, ayúdeme ponerle las velitas al pastel Alice— Corrí por el encendedor que estaba en un cajón de la concina mientras Alice ponía las velitas.

—Aquí está— dije levantándolo con mi mano cuando por fin lo encontré.

—Dame eso— Jasper me quitó de las manos el encendedor y él las comenzó a prender ¡Ven, les dijo que es un exagerado! El que casi quemara el salón en tercero con el experimento de la tinta invisible no quiere decir nada.

OK. Que él las encienda.

—Ponte esto Bella— Me dijo Alice dándome un gorrito de cumpleaños.

—Alice no me gustan los…

—¡Nada! ¡Te lo pones! No estuve toda la tarde haciendo un diseño para cada uno para que tú no te lo pongas— Sí, Alice seguía igual de hiperactiva y mandona que de chiquitas.

—¡Ya está todo listo! ¡Vamosss!— Gritó emocionada Alice y entre los tres cargamos el pastel y caminamos hacia el jardín para darle la sorpresa a Edward. Él estaba barriendo unas hojas, pero volteó en seguida cuando nos escuchó cantando el famoso "Feliz cumpleaños" mientras sosteníamos el pastel con quince velitas caminando hacia él.

—No puedo creer que no me hicieron caso— Dijo fingiendo estar molesto y riéndose al mismo tiempo.

—Pide un deseo Edward— Le dije cuando estuvimos justo en frente de él. Me miró y en menos de un segundo apago las velitas.

—Me desespera cuando haces eso— Le dije rodando los ojos.

—¿Hacer qué?— Preguntó confundido. Ya habíamos partido el pastel y traído los refrescos para sentarnos a comer nuestra rebanada debajo de un árbol.

—Eso del pastel, siempre es lo mismo. Se supone que tienes que pensar el deseo y tú solamente las apagas como si fueran cualquier cosa— Dije.

—No es que no lo piense, es solo que no tengo que pensarlo— Me dijo sonriendo y comiendo un poco de su pastel de chocolate. Lo sé ¡Puag chocolate! Pero ese era el sabor que a Edward le gustaba. Ni modo.

—¿Y por qué no tendrías que pensarlo?— Hice mi cabeza hacia un lado y lo miré curiosa.

—Porque siempre es el mismo— Me miró de una forma extraña durante mucho tiempo, pero de pronto se volteó par ver a Alice corretear a Jasper que no le dejaba poner el gorrito.

—Algún día lo sabrás— Me dijo como si pareciera que veía a Alice y Jasper, pero parecía como si viera a la nada.

—¡No empieces Edward!— Me dejé caer de espaldas al césped y me tapé mi cara desesperada. Comencé a hacer una graciosa imitación de Edward y empecé a decir lo que ya me había cansado de escuchar.

-—Algún día lo sabrás" "Algún día te lo diré" y la mejor de todas— Hice una pausa dramática para decir la última —"¡Algún día entenderás!"— Me volví a levantar para quedar sentada de nuevo y me fijé en un Edward que se retorcía de la risa.

—Lo digo porque es en serio— Levantó su mano hacia mi rostro y yo sentí como mi corazón latía como loco —Algún día entenderás— Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y con cuidado lo colocó detrás de mi oreja. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se puso todo rojo y se alejó de mi, aunque dudo que estuviera más rojo que yo. No nos dimos cuenta de que Alice había dejado de corretear a Jasper y nos estaban mirando hasta que la escuché.

—¡Awww que bonito!— Juntó sus dos manos y de pronto cambió su cara a una enojada —¿Por qué tú no haces cosas así?— Se puso de puntitas y hasta brincó un poco para poder alcanzar la cabeza de Jasper y darme una pequeña pepa. Edward y yo nos soltamos a reír por las ocurrencias de Alice mientras Jasper se sobaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—¿Jugamos?— Le preguntó Jasper a Edward levantando el balón de soccer que trajo.

—Sí— le dijo a Jasper —¿Vienes?— Me preguntó cuando se paró de un salto.

—No gracias, me gustan mis huesos sin romper— Bromé golpeando mi pierna con mi mano.

—Cierto, mejor quédate aquí— Y como siempre Edward lo dijo sin bromear ¡Les dijo que no deja que me dé ni el aire! Tengo tantas rosas por caídas que podría forrar mi cuarto con ellas, porque aunque parezca raro, había aprendido a como secar las rosas para no tener que tirar ninguna. Cada una era muy especial y no pensaba tirarlas.

Edward y Jasper estuvieron un buen rato jugando y mientras Alice y yo platicábamos sobre las descerebradas de Laurent y Jessica. Esas niñas eran desesperantes, siempre nos estaban molestando o hablando mal de nosotras ¡Una vez me inventaron que Jacob era mi novio! No porque todas ellas ya anden con sus novios, yo también tenía que andar de loca como ellas ¡Sí apenas tenemos doce años y ya se andan besuqueando con sus novios! Yo creo que aún soy pequeña para esas cosas, bueno… a menos de que sea con Edward.

—El que solo se sonroja, solo de sus maldades se acuerda— Se empezó a reír Alice mientras me apuntaba mi cara que de seguro se puso más roja de lo que estaba por lo que dijo.

—¡Cállate Alice!— Le grité cuando empezó a reírse como loca y los dos nos voltearon a ver.

—¿De qué se ríen?— Preguntó Edward contagiado de las risas de Alice.

—¡De que a Bella le gusta un niño! ¡Y se está acordado de las maldades que hizo con él!— Se dejó caer hacia atrás de las carcajadas que estaba teniendo. Pero al que se le quitó la risa de golpe fue a Edward.

—¿QUE TÚ QUÉ?-— Gritó todo rojo Edward apuntándome con su dedo. Jasper también se empezó a reir por la cara de Edward y yo me hice chiquita.

—¡Yo nada! ¡No es cierto!— Dije desesperada y mirando feo a Jasper y Alice que no se dejaban de reir —¡Alice lo está inventando porque James le mandó un chocolate a su banca para pedirle que fuera su novia!— Eso sí era cierto. Así como Jacob no me deja en paz, por raro que parezca, James había desarrollado una obsesión por Alice.

—Jajaja ¿Verdad que ya no es tan gracioso Jasper?— Le dijo ahora riéndose Edward a Jasper que como por arte de magia se dejó de reír y se ponía rojo, él debía saber que lo que yo decía era cierto. Él también veía como James perseguía a Alice, pero… creo que no se sabía la del chocolate.

—¡Cállate Bella!— Ahora me dijo Alice. Las dos nos quedamos viendo "enojadas" y de la nada nos empezamos a reír. Ahora los únicos que nos veían feo y no se reían eran Edward y Jasper.

.

.

.

—Gracias por todo princesa— me dijo Edward cuando ya se habían ido Alice y Jasper —No me escuchaste que no quería nada… pero igual se los agradezco— Me sonrió volteando su cabeza para mirar el cielo de nuevo. Los dos estábamos tirados enfrente de la casa de servicio mirando como se ponía el sol.

—Lo bueno es que este año no te molestaste, creo que ya entendiste que por más que lo intentes, no voy a olvidar tu cumpleaños— Me volteé a verlo y así poderle sacar la lengua.

—No te preocupes, desde hace mucho tiempo me quedó claro que eras un poco-mucho testaruda— Dijo empesándose a reir.

—¡Callete, no puedes olvidar eso!— Dije tapándome con mis dos manos la cara por la vergüenza. ¡Nunca perdia oportunidad para recordármelo!

—¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres que haga? No todos los días una niña de cinco años llega diciéndote que eres un príncipe y quiere que la rescates de una manzana que tomó de la cocina de su casa

—¡Manzana envenenada por favor!— Si igual se va a burlar ¿Por qué no seguirle el juego?

—Eres increíble— Me dijo con ternura girándose hacia donde estaba yo —Ninguna niña es tan bonita como tú— Acarició mi mejilla levemente mientras me miraba con… ¿Adoración?

—Ya deja de jugar Edward— Bajé mi mirada sintiendo mi cara tan caliente como el ligero sol que nos daba en la cara.

—Es en serio ¿Por qué nunca me crees cuando te lo digo?— Me miró molesto levantando mi cara.

—Porque no es cierto. Desde pequeños me dices lo mismo y de seguro ahora solo me lo dices por compromis— Sí, Edward desde que me acuerdo me dice que no hay niña tan bonita como yo… ¡Pero por favor! El año pasado cuando vi las cartitas de todas esas niñas que le dieron por San Valentín y aunque yo no le pregunté, me explicó que no quería a ninguna de ellas y que después de bañarse las pensaba tirar. Mentiría si dijera que no me puse contenta con eso, pero este año fue peor, Edward entre mas crecía, para mí, cada vez se volvía más guapo y creo que las niñas de su escuela pensaban igual. Si el año pasado sentí feo… este año fue peor. Esta vez regresó con el doble de cartitas ¡Y con una niña! Sé que suena raro, pero Edward camina de su escuela a la casa y esa vez, venia una niña siguiéndolo y que sin ninguna pena le pedía a Edward que fuera su novio. Yo estaba escondida viendo desde el portón porque quería ver si Edward regresaba con cartitas como el año pasado y no darle chance de tirarlas antes de que la viera, pero aparte de venir con un bonche de cartitas, venia aparte con esa niña que parcia que no entendía cuando Edward le decía que no. Ese día me di cuenta de que no era la niña más bonita que Edward hubiera visto. Antes lo creía porque aunque suene mal yo (según lo que decían los niño ) era la niña más bonita de mi grado y a ninguna le regalaban tantas cartitas y chocolates como a mí el día de San Valentín. Pero el punto es que nunca he recibido una del niño del que yo quiero recibir cartitas. Y esa niña SÍ que era bonita con sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio fresa, si a ella le decía que NO ¡Debía de haber niñas más bonitas que ella persiguiéndolo! Pero este año no lloré como el pasado ni dije nada, solamente corrí a mi cuarto y saqué la foto que me había dado Leah para creer que tal vez… algún día seré yo a la que escoja.

—¡Bella! ¡Hey reacciona!— Me dijo moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo sobre mi cara —Llevo rato tratando de hacer que me escuches y tú pareces estar perdida.

—Ah perdón, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en la… ¡Santa mermelada! ¡Casi se me olvida tu regalo!— Grité recordando la foto ¡Ya casi se acababa el día y yo no había recordado darle su regalo!

—Bella una cosa es el pastel, pero los regalos…

—No, ya sé que nada de regalos, eso sí me quedó claro, pero te prometo que no me costó nada, es más, no es nada importante— Metí mi mano en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón y saqué la foto mediana que Leah me había dado. Apenada por no saber qué es lo que diría se la estiré para que la tomara.

—Bella…— comenzó mirando la foto.

—Lo sé, sé que no es algo muy importante, pero… pues pensé que te gustaría tenerla pero si no la…

—Claro que la quiero, no seas tonta ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Leah nos la tomó cuando no nos dimos cuenta— Le sonreí también viendo la foto de los dos, él con ocho y yo con seis. En ella Edward estaba de rodillas entregándome la primera rosa blanca que me regaló.

—¿Hace cuanto que te la dio— -seguía mirando y sonriendo mientras miraba la foto.

—Me la dio hace apenas un año, pero te la quise regalar hasta que fuera tu cumpleaños.

—Gracias, pero… ¿Tú no la quieres?

—Naaa, yo tengo la copia— Eso era mentira, solo tenía esa foto, pero quería que la tuviera Edward, siento que si la tiene, se dará cuenta de que algún día debemos estar juntos.

—Oh, entonces gracias— No dejaba de mirar la foto mientras me hablaba.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Ajam— Nunca despegó los ojos de la foto para responderme.

—¿Por qué la rosa blanca?— Lo miré curiosa, siempre me hacia esa pregunta- Quiero decir… ¿Por qué solo cuando es mi cumpleaños me das una rosa blanca o solo cuando ganas algún concurso?— Edward no solo era un niño muy guapo, como ya dije, era muy inteligente y siempre que lo mandaban a representar su escuela y cada que ganaba me regalaba una rosa.

—Son especiales— Se encogió de hombros —Algún día lo...

—Sí ya sé "Algún día lo entender"— Completé por él, tratando de sonreírle.

—Vamos, ya es tarde, tu papá ya no debe de tardar en llegar— Se levantó y me tendió su mano para también ayudarme.

—No te preocupes, está con Sue— Le dije mirando la oscuridad que había caído ya, pero el solo decir el nombre de esa mujer me causaba escalofrió. Esa mujer no me gustaba ni tantito, ya llevaba un año saliendo con mi papá y las pocas veces que la vi, sentí que tenía ganas de salir corriendo antes de seguir con ella.

—¿Sigue con ella?— Me preguntó levantando las cejas.

—Sí, ya desde hace un año, pero a mí no me gusta nada esa mujer, simplemente… no lo sé, hay algo en ella que no me gusta— Dije moviéndome y fingiendo un escalofrió.

—A mi tampoco… ¿Te ha hecho algo?— Preguntó un poco alarmado.

—No, no me ha hecho nada— Lo único que me había dicho una vez fue que fuera acostumbrando a su presencia porque no se pensaba a ir.

Vieja pesada.

—Qué bueno que no lo ha hecho, aunque tampoco me sorprende mucho que siga con ella— Me dijo moviendo la cabeza y sonriendo de manera triste.

—¿Por qué dices?— No pude evitar preguntar.

—Por nada… esa mujer me recuerda mucho a alguien.

—¿A quién?— Sí sé que soy muy preguntona, pero no lo puedo evitar.

—A nadie metiche— Edward se rió y me abrazó riéndose mientras sacudía un poco mi cabello. Bum,bum,bum,bum escuchaba mi corazón latir a toda velocidad por sentirme totalmente rodeada por él que era enorme en comparación mía. Siempre era lo mismo, apenas me tocaba, sentía como las mariposas se movían como locas en mi estomago y cuando me abrazaba así, me daba miedo de que se me fuera el corazón. Tampoco me podía dejar de sentir tonta y pequeña junto a él, me da miedo decirlo en voz alta, pero después de tanto conocerlo y estar con él, estoy casi segura de que me ve como una hermanita y no estoy diciendo que me quiero casar con él (aún) pero si me ve así desde chiquita, nunca le voy a poder gustar de grande. Por eso siempre trataba de disfrutar cuando podía estar así, de cerca de él.

—¿Bella…?— Preguntó divertido Edward mientras me seguía abrazando.

—Ajá…— fingí demencia mientras sentía que mi cara se ponía como una cereza, creo que ya sé lo que va a decir.

—¿Me estas oliendo?— Dijo medio serio, pero más bien parecía que se estaba burlando de mí.

-—¡No!— Esa ni yo me la creía, solo me faltó sacar mi botellita de perfume y enfrascar su aroma.

—Oh que bueno, porque la gente siempre me dice que huelo como a fresas.

—¡Claro que no! Tú hueles más como a chocolate, menta y toque un de rosas.

Ok, caí.

—No es gracioso— Le piqué una costilla por sus carcajadas.

—Claro que es gracioso, solo que no te causa gracia porque ahora te tocó ser el chiste.

—Suéltame— Le dije ya un poco molesta y tratando de zafarme de su abrazo.

—No te enojes, yo también siempre te huelo, pero tú sí hueles como a una mezcla de fresas, fresias y un toque de rosas— Me le quedé mirando sorprendida por lo que dijo y por como creía que olía yo.

—Emmm… sí, bueno, ya es hora de que te vayas a casa— Me dijo soltándome y jalando su cabello como siempre hacia.

—Pero no quiero…— Puse la cara de perrito que Alice me enseñó y que sabía siempre funcionaba con Edward.

—Ah no, eso ya no funciona conmigo, tengo años de práctica— Me tomó de los hombros para voltearme y empezar a empujarme hacia mi casa.

—Por favor, otro rato, aún no me quiero ir a encerrar a mi calabozo— Dije haciéndome la víctima.

—Nada, además yo tengo que estudiar y…

—¡No! Siempre es lo mismo, siempre tienes que estudiar o hacer algo para la escuela, tienes una ojeras enormes de tanto estudiar, a mi me gusta la escuela ¡Pero tú exageras!— Y era cierto, Edward SIEMPRE que podía o trabajaba o estudiaba como burro, ya no pasábamos mucho tiempo en las tardes juntos porque él siempre me dice "lo siento tengo que estudiar" "o tengo mucho trabajo de la escuela" y siempre que le pregunto que por qué siempre está de matadito, solamente se ríe y me dice "Algún día entenderás" me da un beso en la frente y sin más, se va.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a ser como cuando eras pequeño?— Edward me miró confundido por mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó confundido.

—Sí, según Leah nunca querías que ir a la escuela y eras un burrito— de paso lo molesté con lo del burrito —Y no quiero que me contestes con un famoso algún día bla bla bla

—No son bla bla blas son cosas serias y contestando a tus preguntas… antes no tenía razón para estudiar.

—¿Y ahora sí?— Pregunté ansiosa por saber que lo había hecho cambiar.

—Vaya que tengo razones— Otra vez él y sus miradas extrañas.

—¿Y…

—Y no te voy a decir— se rió cortándome antes de que le preguntara —Pero…— Se puso serio y me miró solo como me miraba cada cumpleaños mío y me daba una rosa blanca. Él tomó mi cara con una de sus manos.

—Cuando te digo lo que te digo, lo hago en serio princesa, créeme, lo prometí y lo pienso cumplir…

—¿Pero por qué nunca me contestas?— Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado y lo miré igual a como él me miraba a mí.

—Aún no te lo puedo decir, sé que te canso con lo mismo, pero otra vez, te lo diré— Tomó aire y yo lo miré sonriendo esperando a que me digiera lo mismo —Algún día entenderás princesa, lo prometo— Aún tomando mi cara con su mano se acercó a mí y dejó un firme beso en mi frente y murmuró algo que siempre murmuraba y yo nunca entendía cada que besaba mi cabeza —Ahora vete si no quieres que nos vea tu papá y yo también ya me voy porque tengo cosas que hacer— Se separó de mi y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de servicio aún mirando hacia mí.

—Buenas noches príncipe y de nuevo feliz cumpleaños— Como todos los días que nos despedíamos yo hice una reverencia y fingí que tomaba mi vestido imaginario.

—Buenas noches princesa— Edward hizo también como siempre una reverencia como la haría un príncipe y por fin se volteó para irse.

Vi como se marchaba y me di cuenta de cómo ese niño de pantalones sucios y camisa agujerada que yo insistía era un príncipe, se había convertido en tantas cosas para mí.

Era mi mejor amigo.

Era mi amor platónico.

Era mi príncipe.

Y también era el mayor misterio para mí… A veces era serio y sarcástico, otras parecía que tenía miedo de cosas que no podía entender porque no me las decía y otras… otras era como hoy, feliz y despreocupado.

Muchas veces no lo entiendo, pero siempre son dos cosas la que me hacen quedarme con él.

Uno: Él me hace feliz y dos: Confio que… Algún día entenderé…

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado :) PROMETO que el siguiente es Edward pov. <strong>

**¡Las voy a chantajear! mañana es mi cumpleaño y de regalo quiero un RR XD ¡Pero les quiero agradecer porque desde el cap pasado la historia alcanzó los 100 RR! :D **

**¡QUIERO QUE ME AYUDEN A DECIDIR ALGO! Desde hace rato traigo maquilando en mi loca cabecita tres One-Shoots y para no descuidar la historia solo voy a a escribir uno. Así que les agradecería mucho si las que van a dejar un review de paso me dijieran en él cual idea les gusto más.**

**UNO: "Un corazó completo": ****Durante la segunda guerra mundial cientos de jóvenes fueron llamados a luchar por su país, entre los cuales, se encontraba Edward. Él promete volver ¿Lo cumplirá? ¿Cómo?**

**DOS:****"La otra": Entre las sabanas un secreto, ante la sociedad un tabú y ante mis ojos la forma de vivir mi amor; siendo la otra.**

**TRES:****"Someone like you": Dos corazones que se amaron con fervor, un amor que se rompió por una… ¿Traición? One-shoot inspirado en la canción 'Some one like you' de Adele**.

**Todos son Bella y Edward :3 **

** Las voy a volver a molestar, pero las que gusten votar por "Yo seré un príncipe por ti" como mejor fic romance se los agradeceria :D Porque ¿que creen?, perdon por las que votaron antes pero... ¡Se borraron los votos! ¬¬" empesaron de nuevo desde cero ¬¬"" **

** www. ffthawards. com (sin los espacios) **

**¡Bueno ahora si me cayo! y... ¡¿Le regalan un RR a mi príncipe? :3 **


	8. Algún día seré digno de ti

**El príncipe sale de donde lo tenian escondido y aununcia que ha regresado. Saluda solo con una mano pues la otra la tiene llena de rosas. Mira feo a su autora por tenerlo tanto tiempo escondido y despues se voltea con una sonrisa hacia ustedes. Les entrega una rosa y espera que les guste este pequeño fraccmento de su historia :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo8: "Algún día seré digno de ti"<p>

**Edward Pov**

Pasan los años y aún no entiendo como una persona puede ser tan hermosa. Viendo desde la ventana de mi cuarto, miro a mi Bella caminar hacia aquí. Su hermoso cabello castaño se mueve en ondas al caminar y sus mejillas se sonrojan por el ligero sol que acaricia su piel que, al ser tan blanca, se colora con facilidad. Con sus catorce años es la creatura más bella y pura que he tenido el privilegio de conocer. Cada vez que me veo en el espejo lo primero que noto son mis profundas ojeras pero, me encantan que estén ahí. Ellas significan que estoy cumpliendo mi promesa y cada día estoy más cerca de mi princesa.

Cuando tenía ocho años era un niño perdido, enojado y con miedo. No fue fácil crecer sin un padre y sufrir la muerte de mamá a los seis años gracias a esa maldita enfermedad llamada cáncer, solo empeoro las cosas. Estaba perdido porque no encontraba que iba a ser de mi, tenía miedo porque de pronto parecía que me había quedo solo y estaba enojado porque no me cansaba de preguntarme por qué me pasó lo que me pasó.

Pero dicen que por todo lo malo que te toca vivir, después llega la recompensa y la mía tiene nombre y apellido.

Isabella Swan.

Esa niña loca que un día llegó con un vestido de princesa insistiendo en que la rescatara, se había convertido en la razón de mi existencia. Suena exagerado e inclusive cursi para un muchacho de diecisiete años como yo, pero ella hizo que las cosas tomaran el cauce que tenían que tomar.

Ya no me siento perdido porque sé que la dirección que sigo es una que me llevará a ella.

Ya no tengo miedo porque ahora ella está conmigo.

Y ya no estoy enojado con la vida porque ella me enseñó que habiendo creaturas como ella es imposible odiar al mundo en el que existen.

Cada segundo, minuto, hora y día de mi vida van en dirección de un solo objetivo. Ser digno de ella.

A esa misma edad de ocho años me había resignado a ser siempre un simple jardinero en la casa de los Swan. No veía razón para cambiar esa realidad tan cómoda. Estudiaría hasta el instituto solo para decir que tenía cierto nivel de estudios y después sería un simple trabajador por el resto de mi vida. Obviamente cuando era pequeño no lo veía de esa forma tan compleja, pero no tenía esperanzas, ni mucho menos deseos de superarme.

Pero entonces ella entró a mi vida, mi Bella.

Digo que me encantas mis ojeras porque, yo trato de verlo de esta forma, las tengo porque no duermo, pero para alcanzar lo que siempre sueño el poco tiempo que duermo, tengo que dejar de hacerlo. Sueño con un día terminar la carrera de medicina y ser exitoso un médico y así poderle ofrecer un futuro a Bella, ella no se podría merecer menos.

Con ocho no sabía que Bella era la mujer de mi vida, solo sabía que la quería cerca de mí. Claro que ahora ella es mi niña mujer y nunca me atrevería a faltarle al respeto, pero estoy seguro de que la quiero para mí y que quiero un futuro con ella. Pero siendo lo que soy, no me atrevo a siquiera pensar en un presente con ella, es demasiado para mí. Soy perfectamente feliz observando con adoración lo que un día será mío. Quiero dinero, quiero fama, pero solo para poder obtener el más grande tesoro de todos.

Su corazón.

Sé que Bella no es de esa clase de mujeres frívolas e interesadas y que nunca lo será, porque a pesar de tener lo que tiene, a veces más humilde y sencilla que todos lo de servicio juntos, no le molestó hablar conmigo desde pequeños y conforme a que crecimos tampoco cambio. Más de una vez traté de alejarla porque estaba asustado de que un día se fuera porque se diera cuenta de que yo no era alguien de su nivel o que terminara por escuchar a su papá y viera que soy solo un pandroso soñando con un diamante.

Mil veces la alejé. Mil veces regresó.

No es que no tomara en cuenta mi promesa, pero estaba asustado de que un día para otro desapareciera. Creía que era mejor si no me atreviera a hablarle hasta que valiera algo, pero siguió regresando cada día, llamándome su príncipe como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Vaya que era terca. Así sé que a Bella no le interesa el dinero para querer a alguien. Si no fuera así hace mucho tiempo que le hubiera hecho caso a ese chiquillo de Jacob y si algún día tengo el honor de poseer su corazón, le daré lo que le quiero dar porque así lo deseo, sé que ella no me pediría nada, pero sería una tragedia poner una rosa en medio de un lodazal.

Ni siquiera Bella se da cuenta de lo hermosa y valiosa que es, y ese es mi más grande y egoísta "alivio". Cada día veo con admiración y pánico como Bella va floreciendo y se vuelve imposiblemente más hermosa. No soy idiota, sé de los admiradores que tiene Bella a pesar de sus catorce, casi quince años. Gracias a Jasper, sé cada uno de los pasos que da y quien persigue los de ella. Sé por él que Bella tira antes de venir a casa los regalos que recibe y sé que se tiran a la basura los que llegan a la casa porque YO mismo me encargo de tirarlos antes de que siquiera ella los vea, no me siento culpable, ella es MI Bella. Puede que ahora no la merezca, pero juré y pienso cumplir mi promesa de un día hacerlo. Me pude a ver quedado sentado lamentándome por no ser de su clase, o por no ser lo suficiente y dejar que las cosas siguieran como si nada, pero Bella es de esa clase de personas tan raras y hermosas por fuera y por dentro que creo sería castigado a la hora del juicio final haberlas encontrado y haberlas dejado ir como si nada.

No me importa estudiar todo lo que estudio, no importa trabajar de tutor para ahorrar para mi carrera de medicina, no me importa soportar el trabajo en la casa Swan, si todo ese trabajo me promete a mi princesa.

—¿Edward?— Se escuchó la voz de mi ángel después de un tímido toque en la puerta.

—Pasa princesa— Abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y asomó sus risueños y hermosos ojos color chocolate.

—Hola príncipe— Me dijo divertida al entrar por completo al cuarto.

—¿A qué se debe el honor de ver su alteza en estos barrios tan pobres del reino en pleno domingo?— Jugaba con ella porque a pesar de que la veía todos los días aún era muy temprano para su visita.

—Es que…mmm… pues, yo…— Fruncí el seño al ver como se movía nerviosamente y miraba sus zapatos.

—¿Tú…?— Insistí.

—Me invitaron a una fiesta y estoy muy nerviosa— Miró hacia arriba y mordió su labio como siempre lo hacía cuando algo la preocupaba.

—¿Una fiesta es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué tiene una fiesta de malo?— Pregunté confundido sentado desde mi cama.

—Qué no quiero ir— Hizo un puchero adorable y golpeó con su pie el suelo.

—Pues no vayas.

—¡Ja! Ojalá fuera tan simple, si pudiera no iría pero Charlie y Sue me están obligando.

—Tal vez no deberías de haceros enojar, ya sabes cómo son de pesados los dos— Traté de bromear, pero a ella no le dio gracia en absoluto.

—Vamos princesa, solo bromeaba…— Dije riéndome un poco, pero se me desapareció la sonrisa como por arte de magia cuando cruzó sus dos manos por encina de su pecho y con una ceja alzada dijo:

—La fiesta es de Jacob…

—¡No te pueden obligar a hacer lo que no quieres!— Sé que me vi muy infantil haciendo eso pero NO quiero que ese chucho se acerque MI Bella —¡¿Cómo? ¿¡Por qué quieren que vayas a una fiesta de él?— Dije irritado por la idea. Bella ya habiendo bajado un poco su risa por mi reacción habló de nuevo.

—Son ideas que la bruja de Sue le mete en la cabeza a Charlie, le dijo que no socializaba lo suficiente con los chicos de mi edad y que necesitaba más amigos y bla,bla,bla— Movía su mano como si fuera una boca y hacía gestos de desagrado mientras hablaba, pero yo aún estaba procesando que Bella iría a la casa de ese chiquillo que no puede dejar en paz a MI Bella. Podría aceptar, aunque me doliera, que Bella tuviera un novio mientras yo aún no la merezca ¡Pero ese niño no entiende lo que es un no!

—¿Y no hay forma en la que puedas zafarte o inventar una escusa?— Pregunté esperanzado.

—No, si pudiera te prometo que no me pararía por ahí, pero tengo que ir voluntariamente obligad— Me sonrió ligeramente viéndose un poco apenada, ella sabía que no apreciaba ni un poco a Jacob, claro que ella piensa que es porque no la deja de molestar y así estoy bien. Creo que saldría corriendo de esta habitación si supiera que su "mejor amigo" es un celoso, conspirador para tratar de algún día obtener algo de ella. Sé que se puede ver o mal interpretar mi obsesión por una niña de catorce años pero es más complejo de lo que parece, mis sentimientos por Bella son tan intensos de tan diferentes maneras me que me resulta difícil siquiera de explicar. A veces pienso que más que sentimientos es idolatría lo que siento por esa hermosa chiquilla.

—¿Es su cumpleaños o algo?— Pregunté aún molesto, pero más resignado.

—No, simplemente es una fiesta que va a dar en su casa.

—Hum ¿Y cómo se enteró Sue de la fiesta?— Pregunté realmente curioso. ¿Cómo pudo saber ella de la fiesta de Jacob?

—Vio la invitación. Charlie la invitó a cenar una noche con nosotros y yo no me había fijado que había dejado mi mochila con la invitación casi fuera en medio de la sala— Me dijo medio sonrojada por su descuido —Y pues, de ahí se obsesionó porque yo me volviera más "sociable" y si tomamos en cuenta que la invitación es de los colores más chillones que Jacob pudo encontrar, no me parece extraño que llamara su atención— ¿Qué clase de pesado da invitaciones para una simple fiesta? Ah… sí ¡Jacob!

—¿Alice y Jasper estarán ahí?— Eso me daría un poco de paz mental, pero solo un poco.

—Solo Alice, la fiesta es solo para nuestro grado, ella tampoco tenía intensión de ir, pero después de escuchar mis ruegos creo que la convencí.

—Hum— Fue mi única respuesta.

—No te molestes— Se acercó hasta sentarse a un lado de mí y acurrucarse contra mi hombro— Sí pudiera créeme que no iría.

—Lo sé— Estiré uno de mis brazos para rodearla por los hombro y así poderla tener más cerca de mí —Pero aun así no me agrada la idea de que estés en la casa del chucho— Enterré mi cara en su cabello para oler su delicioso aroma florar. Bella suspiró y después contestó.

—A mí tampoco me agrada la idea Edward, pero no puedo hacer nada.

—Está bien princesa, solo… solo cuídate mucho— No sé exactamente por qué le pedí que se cuidara con tanta desesperación, pero algo en mí se estrujó ligeramente ante la idea de mi Bella ahí.

—Lo prometo— Levantó su rostro y me miró con una hermosa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. ¡¿Qué alguien me explique cómo alguien puede ser tan hermosa?

—Quiero mostrarte algo— Le dije parándome y retirándola con cuidado de mi lado.

—¿Qué cosa?— Me miró curiosa cuando me vio caminar hacia mi viejo, pero siempre fiel piano que una navidad de pequeño me habían regalado entre Leah, Sam y Quil. Yo había aprendido piano gracias a un maestro de mi escuela que vio cualidades en mí y que a pesar de no poder pagar las clases se ofreció a enseñarme sin costo alguno. Me daba pena aceptar su proposición, pero mi amor al piano fue más fuerte que mi pena. No es por ser egocéntrico pero soy realmente bueno en ello.

—Te quiero enseñar algo que compuse— Dije encogiéndome de hombros y sentándome en la silla enfrente del teclado.

—¡Me vas a enseñas una de tus composiciones!— Gritó emocionada Bella, supongo que entiendo su reacción puesto que ella sabe que escribo, pero nunca le he mostrado ninguna de mis composiciones.

—Sí, pero quédate en donde estas— Le indiqué con mi mano que no se parara de la cama.

—Está bien pero vamos, toca— Reí cuando la vi dar pequeños saltos en su lugar, ansiosa por escucharme tocar. Centré de nuevo mi atención en el teclado y después de una profunda inhalación permití que la yema de mis dedos hiciera contacto con las suaves teclas del piano. Comenzaron las notas de una melodía suave que conforme avanzaba se volvía más alegre y hermosa, tal como mi Bella. Cerré mis ojos totalmente absorto en mi música y mirando en mis adentros el rostro de la había inspirado la composición, pasaban imágines de un rostro totalmente infantil, uno aniñado y ahora el de una jovencita. Todos de la misma persona.

Todos de Bella.

Continúe tocando un poco más hasta que la melodía llego hasta su final. Nervioso volví a abrir mis ojos y con cuidado volteé mi cara que le daba la espalda a la de Bella para solo abrir mis ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡Bella!— Dije parándome de un salto totalmente alarmado de ver esa lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

—Es hermosa Edward— Se tiró en mis brazos apenas estuve cerca de ella.

—¿Entonces por qué lloras?— Pregunté confundido y acariciando su cabello.

—Por lo hermosa que fue— La apreté más contra mi cuerpo y dudoso pregunte:

—¿En serio te gustó tanto?

—¡Claro que me gustó! No entiendo como nunca me habías mostrado una de tus composiciones, en verdad tienes talento.

—Qué bueno que te gustara porque es para ti— Enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su hombro nervioso por lo que diría, pero me sorprendió su reacción.

—¡En serio es para mí! Gracias, gracias, gracias— Repetía mientras se apretaba más contra mí.

—Es tu nana Bella— Ella se separó de mí y aun con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios tomó con sus dos manos mi rostro para después plantar un sonoro y largo beso en mi mejilla que… estuvo demasiado cerca de mis labios. Bella se puso de una tonalidad imposiblemente roja cuando se separó de mí y vio mi cara de total shock.

—Lo siento…— Dijo apenada al mismo tiempo que se separaba de mí y miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo —Bueno… este, sí, yo heee… ¡Tengo que cambiarme!— Bella salió corriendo de mi cuarto dejándome aún parado en mi mismo lugar con mis ojos casi fuera de mis cuencas.

Bella… mi Bella… ella, ella… ¡Ella casi me besó!

Lo quise evitar, pero una sonrisa de idiota se formó en mi rostro cuando llevé mi mano a la comisura de mis labios que estaba seguro de que ligeramente rosó la esquina de ellos. Suena estúpido pero a mis diecisiete años nunca había besado a una chica. No es que me faltaran oportunidades, pero al lado de mi Bella todas parecen casi ridículas. Obviamente no había sido un beso ¡PERO CASI LO FUE!

Un sentimiento casi de euforia fue la que me hizo sentarme nuevamente en mi pequeño banco para tocar aquella melodía que me la recordaba.

.

.

.

**Bella Pov**

¡¿Por Dios que fue lo que estuve a punto de hacer! Fue tanta mi emoción por la canción que me compuso Edward que estuve a NADA de hacer lo que mi loco corazón me dijo que hiciera, pero por suerte desvié mis labios de los suyos justo a tiempo para aterrizarlos solo en la comisura de los suyos. Ver su cara de completo shock me hizo decir la primera escusa que se me ocurrió ¡Que tenía que cambiarme! Sí claro… la fiesta comienza a las 7pm y son las 9am solo ver su cara me hizo entrar en pánico ¡De seguro ya lo arruiné todo! Ya debe de saber de mis sentimientos por él y ahora querrá alejarse de mí.

Nerviosa y paranóica de las consecuencias de lo que mi acto impulsivo me llevó a hacer decidí hacer algo para distraerme. Bajé a la cocina para encontrarme con el peor espectáculo de mi vida.

—¡Asco!— Grité apenas me asomé en la cocina, en ella se encontraba Sue solo utilizando una camisa de Charlie y tomando zumo de naranja directamente del envase —¿¡Qué haces en la cocina así?— Dije desesperada y apuntando su cuerpo entero con mis manos —¿¡Que le pasa a esta mujer?

—No seas grosera mocosa— ¡Ja! ¿Quién es la que está medio desnuda en medio de MI cocina? —No sé que le ves de raro que esté aquí, una vez te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir, llegué para quedarme— La muy descarada colocó una mano en su cintura y con la otra sostenía el envase de jugo con el que acariciaba su labio inferior. Como si fuera la dueña y señora de esta casa.

—Como digas Sue, pero por FAVOR ponte algo— Rodé mis ojos y en seguida salí de la cocina olvidándome de de mi pequeño refrigerio y ansiosa de dejar de ver aquel espectáculo. Si de por sí no la tragaba el hecho de que me forzara a ir a esa bendita fiesta solo logró que yo la terminara por odiar. Todos no paran de hablar de la fiesta que ofrecerá Jacob en su casa, dicen que será "alucinante" ¡Ja! Alucinante dolor de cabeza me va a dar el estar en esa fiesta por más de dos hora y más teniendo que evitar a toda costa a Jacob, antes no entendía un no, pero ahora es cada vez más insistente y difícil de evitar. La única razón por la que no está todo el día pegado como chicle a mí es Jasper, él siempre nos espanta a esas dos moscas llamadas James y Jacob, pero… Ahora que no estará Jasper… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Jasper no puede asistir a la fiesta porque es mayor que nosotras y eso, no lo sé… Simplemente siento que no deberíamos ir a esa fiesta, algo se estruja en mí de pensar en estar ahí. Sacudo mi cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de mí. De seguro son alucinaciones mías.

Caminé de un lado para otro en mi cuarto que con el pasar de los años había cambiado y ahora en lugar de ser un rosa chillón, era de un tenue color azul y mis colchas de princesas habían sido remplazadas por una linda colcha color morado. Viendo en mi cama el teléfono decidí llamar a Alice para dejar de pensar en la tontería que estuve a punto de hacer con Edward y dejar de pensar en el espectáculo de la cocina.

—¿SÍ?— Sonó la voz de Alice al tercer tono.

—Alice ¿Puedes venir a casa?— No era tan sencillo que ella viniera pues mi casa estaba algo alejada de la ciudad, pero si su chofer no estaba ocupado ella podría venir sin problema ¡necesito algo para distraerme!

—Mmm… Lo siento Bella, pero no puedo, pero prometo que sin falta estoy ahí a las cinco, ¡Recuerda que tengo que ayudar para cambiarte!- La chillona y emocionada voz de Alice me hizo separarme ligeramente del teléfono. Esa fue la única forma de convencer a Alice de que viniera conmigo a la fiesta.

Sería barbie Bella.

.

.

.

Más lento de lo que me gustaría por fin dieron las 5 de la tarde e iba en camino a abrir el insistente timbre de la casa.

—¡Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo!— Apenas abrí la puerta de mi casa, Alice tomó mi mano y me llevó a rastras hasta mi cuarto.

—¡Pero aún faltan dos horas!— Dije cuando entramos a mi cuarto y ayudaba a Alice con una de sus muchas bolsas que parecía traer productos de belleza.

—¡Exacto! Solo dos horas ¡Estamos bajo presión! Me hubiera gustado venir más temprano, pero Embry estaba ocupado llevando a mi papá de un lado para otro como siempre— Rodó sus ojos y me hizo un gesto impaciente con su manos —¡Vamos te vas a quedar ahí parada o te vas a dar un baño!— Más a la fuerza que de ganas me dirigí al baño para ducharme y comenzar con mi tortura aunque tengo que decir que prefería mil veces esto que seguir pensando en mi error con Edward como llevaba haciéndolo todo el día.

—¿Qué tienes Bella?— Me preguntó terminando mi peinado que consistía en marcar aun más mis bucles con la plancha y una sencilla diadema para despejar mi cara.

—Creo que ya lo sabe Alice— Dije mirando mis manos que estaban en mi regazo y juntado las puntas de mis pies cerca de la silla en donde estaba sentada.

—¿Quién sabe qué cosa?— Se pasó enfrente de mí y puso un poco de gloss en mis labios. Le dije que no quería exceso de maquillaje así que solo era mascara con un poco de gloss el maquillaje que llevaría.

—Edward, creo que…

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Se lo dijiste?— Se separó de mí y comenzó a dar saltitos por todos lados —¡Qué emoción! ¿¡Y qué te dijo? ¡De seguro también te dijo que te quería y ahora…

—¡Alice!— Me paré de mi asiento y la tomé por los hombros para detener su eufórico discurso. Alice es mi mejor amiga y por obvias razones sabe de mi eterno enamoramiento con Edward. —¡¿Cómo crees que yo sería capaz de decírselo!

—¿Entonces cómo lo supo?— Subió las manos y los hombros en forma de interrogación, ansiosa por saber.

—Bueno… No es que lo sepa, yo sospecho que lo sabe…

—¡¿Pero por qué crees que lo sabe?— Ni siquiera me dejó terminar antes de volver a preguntar.

—¡Porque casi lo beso!— Solté de golpe y desesperada por el ataque de pánico de Alice que no me deja explicar nada.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh!— Alice se soltó de mi agarre y comenzó a saltar y mover como loca sus manos mientras gritaba —¡No te creo! ¡Qué emoción! ¿¡Cómo te atreviste? ¿¡Pero no le terminaste de dar el beso? ¿¡Y qué hizo? ¿¡Y tú qué hiciste?— Conociendo a Alice decidí que lo mejor era esperar. En estos momentos era imposible detener a esa pequeña bola de energía. Me senté en mi cama y esperé hasta que se cansó de gritar y correr por mi cuarto.

—Ok el ataque de azúcar ya pasó ¿Entonces cómo pasó?— Hasta ella misma admitía que tenía sus ataques de euforia y ya más calmada se sentó a un lado de mí en mi cama mirando expectante de que le contara la historia.

Y se la conté.

—¡Awww! ¿En serio te compuso una nana? ¡Con razón te alocaste! Jasper no hace nada de eso por mí— Vi como decaía un poco su rostro y se ponía un poco pensativa. A veces me siento mal por Alice y su mal correspondido amor por Jasper desde que éramos pequeñas, yo también siempre he estado enamorada de Edward, pero al menos me consuela que, mi amor no es correspondido, pero él tampoco lo sabe. En el caso de Alice es diferente porque Jasper es más que consiente de los sentimientos de Alice por él y aun así no los corresponde ni un poco. Claro que es sobre protector y no deja que nadie se acerque a ella pero… nunca ha demostrado o dicho algo que indique que quiere a Alice como algo más que… un hermano ¡Ouch! Hasta mi me desagrada la palabra porque me da miedo que sea lo mismo que pasa entre Edward y yo, que el piense que yo soy su hermanita. Pero Alice es (aunque parezca imposible) inclusive más terca que yo y su decaída no duró mucho. Limpió la lagrima que casi sale de su ojo y levitó su barbilla en una expresión casi petulante que me hizo sonreír ¡Esa es mi Alice!

—¡Pero ya caerás Jasper Withlock! Tarde que temprano ¡Pero ya caerás! Además… Soy más bonita que María ¿No?— Me preguntó con un tono de voz un poco menos seguro que sus primeras palabras. Yo me hubiera caído a mi cama por la carcajada que me quiso dar por la pregunta, pero por respeto no me reí ¡¿Cómo comparas a Alice, hermosa, delicada, inteligente y alegre Cullen con María, un poco bonita, vulgar, odiosa ya quisiera Withlock? María es la niña que llegó de intercambio y que nunca se separa de Jasper y que por desgracia Jasper tampoco se separa de ella.

Jasper es un ciego. Incluso hay rumores de que ellos ya son novios.

Espero que sea mentira.

—¡Claro que eres más hermosa Alice! Nunca te vuelvas a comparar con esa bruja. Solo Jasper esta cegado por ella porque es una manipuladora, pero ya verás que las cosas caerán en su lugar, tal vez solo hace falta que crescamos un poco más para que nos noten— La animé y me animé de paso.

—Bueno ya basta de cosas tristes y ponte lo que te dejé sobre la cama, sobre lo de Edward… Como tú misma lo dijiste, las cosas por si solas tomarán su lugar- Me sonrió cálidamente y se paró para terminar su propio peinado.

.

.

.

—Hum y… ¿A qué hora te vas a cambiar?— Creo que esperaba todo menos esas palabras por parte de Edward al verme afuera de la casa con Alice esperando a que Quil llegara con el coche. Cuando vi a Edward tocando la puerta de la casa justo antes de que saliéramos sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba como loco y se inundaba de pánico al pensar en verlo después de lo que paso. Y me sale con eso.

—¿Cómo?— Pregunte confundida y mirándome de arriba hacia abajo. ¿Qué tenia de malo lo que traía?

—Sí, a qué hora te vas a poner ropa ¡Vas a agarrar un catarro con eso!— ¡Pop! Así de rápido se subieron los colores a mi cabeza. ¡Le dije a Alice que no quería esa mugrosa mini falda!

—No seas exagerado, trae mallas— Le dijo enojada Alice de que se le cuestionara su sentido de la moda.

—¡No me interesa! Con mallas o sin ellas es demasiado corta— Edward apuntaba mi falda igual de rojo que yo, solo que su color era gracias a su coraje.

—Bueno ahora regreso— Completamente apenada de que Edward digiera eso, estuve a punto de regresarme a mi cuarto para ponerme unos pantalones, pero Alice me detuvo.

—Mira Masen— Alice apuntó con su pequeño dedo hacia el pecho de Edward con sus ojos entrecerrados —Así como está se ve hermosa, y NO se va a cambiar nada, tal vez traerá una falda, pero lleva unos mallones que no deja que se va nada, así que amarra a ese horroroso monstruo verde que tienes detrás de tu espalda y deja de ser ridículo— Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué tiene de malo lo que llevo puesto? Solo es una blusa azul con un hermoso estampado de una mariposa que tenía un hombro descubierto y la otra manga hasta la muñeca y una sintilla marcando la cintura a juego una falda a cuadro azul marino y mallones negros y converse.

—Mira duende del mal, ella, eso, lo que trae, ¡casa de Jacob!, ¡Tú… Pfff!— Edward resopló tomando el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos después de haber terminado ese montón de palabras sin sentido que dijo.

—Di lo que quieras, pero ella no se cambia— Alice miraba casi con todo su cuello hacia atrás para ver de forma burlona a los ojos de Edward —¡Mira ya llegó Quil!— Alice salió corriendo para subirse al coche y cuando yo estuve a punto de seguirla sentí como Edward me tomaba del brazo para detenerme y casi me caigo cuando vi la expresión de su cara.

—Perdón por lo que dije, es solo que… no importa, solo prométeme una cosa pequeña— Me miró intensamente a los ojos y acarició mi mejilla con su pulgar —Cuídate mucho— La desesperación en su voz hizo que se estrujara mi estomago y me hiciera sentir de nuevo que no debía de ir a esa fiesta.

—Te lo prometo— Fue lo único que pude decir antes de voltearme y dirigirme a hacia el coche.

Con rumbo hacia esa fiesta.

.

.

.

**Edward Pov. **

Vi como se alejaba el coche por las rejas de la casa y de inmediato patié una roca con todas mis fuerzas mientras tiraba de mis cabellos.

¡¿Qué me pasa? Con que derecho le hablo u ordeno a Bella de la forma en la que lo hice apenas unos minutos atrás, pero es que… ¡Ughhh! No le dije que se cambiara porque creía que no se le veía bien o que no se veía hermosa como iba hacia la fiesta. No. Todo lo contrario. Bella se veía tan hermosa que casi dolía verla, sus de por si hermosos y expresivos ojos chocolate se veían aún más hermosos por las mascara que traían que hacía ver sus ya largas y espesas pestañas más grandes y oscuras. Y pensar que iba así a la casa de Jacob solo me hizo patear otra roca con aún más fuerza.

Tanta era mi frustración y coraje por no poder controlar mis impulsos con Bella que no me di cuenta cuando terminé en el claro de mi madre.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo mamá? ¿Qué no yo mismo dije que esperaría a ser digno de ella antes de intentar algo? ¿Qué no dije que aceptaría que ella tuviera un novio antes de mí si así era su elección?— De golpe me dejé caer sentado en el claro que apenas era iluminado por la luna. No pude evitar soltar una risa amarga antes de volver a hablar. —Claro, pero que sencillo era para mí decir que esperaría, que no importaba si ella escogía a alguien más, que no había problema, pero creo que solo lo decía por lo veía como algo lejano— Y era verdad creo que la razón por la que se me hacia sencillo decir esa clase de cosas antes era porque veía que Bella aun era pequeña y veía la posibilidad de un novio como algo lejano. Y ahora…

—¡Dios mamá! Es que si la pudieras ver te darías cuenta de lo hermosa que es— Una lágrima que no sabía bien si era de tristeza o coraje se resbaló por la comisura de mi ojo y enojado me apresuré a limpiarla con rudeza con mi mano. Creo que esa lágrima también reflejaba mi miedo, miedo a que sin importar el empeño o dedicación con la que lleve a cabo mi misión, existía esa posibilidad de que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno o peor… que logre todos mis objetivos personales y económicos y aun así Bella no me escoja o nunca me pueda querer como a un hombre y no su mejor amigo. Ese pensamiento que siempre evitaba lo volví a enterrar en lo profundo de mi cabeza y me recosté poniendo mi mano contra mi frente.

.

.

.

No me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormido después de tanto darle vuelta a lo mismo, pero me levanté cuando sentí una pequeña molestia en mi espalda por haber dormido en el suelo. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y me paré de un salto cuando me di cuenta de que eran las 10:15 pm ¡Dormí un poco más de tres horas! Comencé a caminar de vuelta por el bosque mientras sobaba mi adolorido cuello para poder esperar a que llegara Bella de la fiesta.

Antes de ir a Despedirme de Bella fui a ver a Quil y asi porderle preguntar a que hora pasaría por ella. Sí soy… un poco controlador. Y me dijo que por indicaciones del señor Swan solo tenia permiso de estar en la fiesta hasta las once y que a esa hora pasaría por ella. No me dio ni un poco de gracia saber que iba estar ahí tan tarde pero al menos ya sabía a que hora regresaría y asi porderme asegurar de que estuviera bien cuando volviera.

Iba caminando a paso lento por el camino de regreso, pero cuando ya me acercaba al final una extraña sensación de opresión se instalo en mi pecho. Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude cuando vi entrar a toda velocidad el coche negro de Jasper por las puertas de la casa.

Imaginen el pánico que me invadió cuando vi bajar a Bella a toda velocidad del coche de Jasper con una manga desgarrada y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—¡Edward!— Gritó cuando me vio y comenzó a correr hacia mi sosteniendo su blusa. Yo en seguida corrí a su encuentro y en cuando llegó a mí se desplomó a llorar en mis brazos.

.

.

.

**Bella Pov.**

Ya eran las 9 de la noche y Alice y yo ya no encontrábamos que hacer en esa fiesta "Alucinante" Y cada vez nos sentíamos más incomodas. Al principio no había tanto problema porque había aún un poco de luz solar y las cosas iban bastante tranquilas, solo un poco de música y refrigerios. El problema comenzó cuando ya no hubo luz y la música comenzó a sonar de una forma atronadora, la casa parecía haberse convertido en un antro de mala muerte pues estaba ambientado por música que parecía querer reventar mis oídos, luces que eran tan intensas que lastimaban nuestros ojos y con pánico comenzamos a observar que empezaban a sacar botellas de alcohol y todos los chiquillos de nuestra edad parecían querer jugar a los grandes o alguna tontería así, pues podías observar incluso a uno que otro fumar a pesar de su corta edad. Inquietas y temerosas Alice y yo nos resignamos a pasar hasta las once escondidas en una esquina de esa gran casa.

—¿Quiéres bailar?— Alice y yo casi pegamos un brinco al escuchar la voz de James detrás de nosotras en medio de esa locura.

—Gracias, pero no— Alice fingió una sonrisa y se volteó para seguir "hablado" conmigo.

—Vamos, no seas aburrida, te prometo que te vas a divertir— Alice y yo dimos un paso a tras cuando nos llego un olor a alcohol proveniente de su aliento. Pero parecía que él no iba a aceptar un no y con fuerza tomó el brazo de Alice para llevarla a la pista. Estuve a punto de ir a ayudarla, pero apenas avancé sentí que alguien me tomaba con más fuerza de la necesaria por la muñeca y para mi desagrado me di cuenta de que era Jacob cuando me volteé.

—¡Al fin solos!— Dijo con "felicidad" pero yo me di cuenta de que su expresión risueña era por el olor de alcohol que provenía de él. ¡Por el amor de Dios si estos dos apenas tienen quince años! ¿A qué creen que están jugando o qué quieren demostrar con ese comportamiento?

—Por favor suéltame— Traté de ser "educada" pero él solo apretó más su agarre.

—No seas aguafiestas Bells ¡Incluso tu amiguita ya se está divirtiendo!— Entre carcajadas de ebrio apuntó a Alice que trataba de alejar a James que estaba demasiado cerca de ella para solo estar bailando. Quise ir con ella, pero Jacob me arrastró a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera a la pista de baile y los demás perecían estar demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos para darse cuenta de cómo me arrastraba en contra de mi voluntad. Una vez en la pista quité mi atención de Alice cuando yo misma ahora tenía que lidiar con un muy propasado Jacob que pasó una mano por mi cintura y me pegaba a él más de lo que yo le iba a permitir. Comencé a forcejear y decirle que me soltara, pero a Jacob parecía que le decía lo contrario porque me presionaba más contra él y reía como si lo que le estuviera diciendo fuera un chiste.

El colmo fue cuando me besó mi hombro. Traté con todas mis fuerzas de alejarlo, pero él era más fuerte que yo. Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas por la repugnancia que sentía y el miedo de que se atreviera a besarme. Yo siempre había soñado con que mi primer beso me lo diera Edward, pero como si el cielo me hubiera mandado una motivación para sacar fuerzas vi como James arrastraba a Alice hacia un cuarto y eso fue todo lo que necesité para sacar fuerzas que no sabía que tenía. De un solo empujón me saqué a Jacob de encima y para mi buena suerte estaba tan tomado que cayó al suelo y no era capaz de levantarse por su estado de aturdimiento.

Corrí hacia el cuarto hacia donde vi que James arrastró a Alice y mientras corría marque al número de Jasper que enseguida contestó y le urgí que viniera por nosotras entre lágrimas y desesperación. No esperé su respuesta porque con horror vi como James besaba a Alice por la fuerza y acariciaba su pierna por debajo de su vestido. En mi misma desesperación lo primero que se me ocurrió fue estrellar con toda mi fuerza mi celular contra la cabeza de James que sirvió lo suficiente para noquearlo por un momento, pero antes trató de aferrarse a mí desgarrando la manga se mi blusa. No me fijé mucho en eso y mejor atiné a arrastrar con una mano a Alice que no paraba de llorar y con la otra sostener mi blusa y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Con dificultad atravesamos el mar de gente y una vez fuera de la casa corrimos a las rejas de la casa que nos abrieron los encargados con ojos casi desorbitados por nuestro aspecto.

Sinceramente no sé si Jasper habrá estado cerca cuando le marqué, pero incluso derrapó por lo rápido que venía cuando frenó y se bajó corriendo hasta donde estábamos nosotras.

—¿¡Qué paso?— Gritó desesperado cuando nos vio, pero yo lo único que quería es irme.

—Te lo explico en el camino, pero ahora vámonos por favor— Estuvo a punto de alegarme, pero distrajo su atención de mí cuando en un rápido reflejo de su parte sostuvo a Alice entre sus brazos que sin aviso se desvaneció. Delicadamente la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra si antes de darle un beso en su frente y por fin llevarla con cuidado al asiento trasero de su coche donde la dejó recostada. Yo me subí en el asiento del copiloto y me preparé para el interrogatorio cuando arrancó el coche rumbo a mi casa que no estaba demasiado lejos de ahí. Me dijo que me llevaría primero a mi casa y después se encargaría personalmente de que Alice recibiera atención médica. Incluso sentí por primera vez un poco de miedo de Jasper por la expresión de su cara y la forma en que sus nudillos se volvían blancos contra el volante conforme platicaba con lujo de detalle, como fue su petición, lo que pasó. Una vez que terminé mi relato un denso y muy pesado silencio quedó entre nosotros. Yo mejor decidí no decir nada porque vi claramente como Jasper trataba de no explotar.

Sentí que un alivio enorme me inundaba en cuando vi que cruzábamos las rejas de mi casa y una sensación casi ridícula de que ahora todo estaba bien en cuanto vi correr a Edward hacia nosotros. Había sabido contenerme bastante bien durante todo el camino y durante ningún momento perdí la calma, pero el simple hecho de ver a Edward hizo que me invadiera un sentimiento que juntó lágrimas en mis ojos. Apenas dejó de estar en movimiento el coche, salí disparada para correr hacia él.

—¡Edward!— Grité en cuanto lo vi y pude observar como su rostro perdía todo su color en cuanto vio el estado de mi blusa y rostro.

—¡Bella! ¡Oh Dios! ¿¡Qué fue lo que te pasó pequeña?— Comenzó a decir desesperado y angustiado cuando me acunó entre sus brazos y acariciaba mis cabellos. Yo traté de contestarle, pero lo único que conseguía hacer era llorar por el susto que hace poco había vivido

.

.

.

**Edward Pov.**

Ni siquiera puedo describir el terror que me invadió ver a Bella en ese estado y el dolor que se instaló en mi pecho al verla llorar como una niña pequeña entre mis brazos sin siquiera ser capaz de responder a mis preguntas. Me limité a ofrecerle mis brazos en silencio hasta que estuviera mejor y de lejos vi como Jasper se acercaba a mí.

—¿¡Qué fue lo que le pasó?— le exigí saber a Jasper, pero su cara de sufrimiento instantáneamente me hizo saber que algo le había sucedido también a Alice. Él no lo admite, pero el pobre está tan perdido por esa niña como yo por la niña que está llorando en mis brazos.

—Luego te explico o mejor que Bella te lo cuente una vez que se tranquilice, pero ahora yo tengo que hacerme cargo de Alice— Me dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro y tan rápido como llegó se fue con ella. Juro que traté de parar mis preguntas por más tiempo, pero ya no lo toleraba. Separé ligeramente a Bella de mí que prácticamente ya había parado de llorar por completo y limpié sus lagrimas con mis manos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó princesa? ¿Quién quiso hacerte daño?— El solo pensamiento de alguien lastimando a mi Bella o peor, por el estado de su blusa, que alguien haya tratado de…

Ni siquiera lo puedo pensar.

Y la pregunta solo desató su llanto de nuevo. Sin saber que hacer la tomé en brazos porque a juzgar por sus piernas que parecían fallar cada vez más, no duraría mucho tiempo parada.

Yo nunca había entrado a la casa de los Swan más allá de la cocina a pesar de las continuas invitaciones de Bella para pasar, nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo por el miedo de encontrarme con el señor Swan y ser humillado enfrente de Bella por él.

Pero esta vez lo hice para poder llevar a Bella a descansar. Incluso ella me vio sorprendida cuando vio que maniobré con ella en brazos para poder abrir la puerta de la casa. Me dio más valor continuar cuando recordé que Bella me había dicho que su papá no llegaría a la casa esa noche porque como ya era costumbre se quedaría con Sue. ¿Qué clase de padre irresponsable deja ir a su hija a una fiesta y no está en casa para cualquier cosa que se pudiera ofrecer? Subí las escaleras con ella sin ningún esfuerzo pues ella apenas pesaba nada. Una vez arriba de las escaleras le pregunté cual de todas las puertas era su cuarto y con su pequeña mano señaló una que se encontraba en el final del pasillo. Me calmé un poco cuando al caminar por el pasillo ella me miro con sus hermosos ojos de cordero y me sonrió antes de aferrarse más a mí. Dentro de su cuarto la deposité como si fuera porcelana fina en su cama.

—¿Cuál es el cajón de tus pijamas?— No se podía quedar con eso a dormir. Sonrojada apuntó un cajón de su closet.

—Es el tercero de la derecha— Con un asentimiento de cabeza me paré y fui por ella. Abrí el cajón y tome la primera que encontré que resulto ser una color aguamarina. Me acerqué a ella para dársela y enseguida me volteé prometiéndole que no la vería. Bella asintió con su cabeza completamente roja y yo esperé como había prometido sin voltear ni una sola vez.

—Ya está— Me volvió a hablar. Me volteé y la vi ya recostada y cambiada en su cama. Como ya la vi mucho más calmada y por la expresión de su cara sabía que ahora estaba lista para hablar.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor princesa?— Pregunté con ternura y sosteniendo su mano mientras me sentaba a su lado. Un pequeño "Sí" salió de sus labios. —¿Estás lista para decirme qué fue lo que pasó?

—Sí— Fue su respuesta. Se incorporó un poco y se lanzó a mis brazos para enterrar su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Su cercanía mi hizo estremecer, pero su relato lo hizo aún más. Me lo contó todo aún aferrada a mí y no me gustó nada de lo que escuché.

Ni un poco.

Oficialmente un chiquillo de quince años se había convertido en la persona que más odiaba en el mundo. ¡Atreverse a tocar a mi Bella de la forma en la que lo hizo! Lo único que puedo rescatar de lo que me contó fue el saber que no hizo "mucho" y que lo pudo detener, además de aliviar mi paranoia del porqué de su blusa desgarrada. Aunque de inmediato otro golpe de rabia llegó a mí cuando escuché que Alice no había tenido tanta suerte. Alice era como una hermana para mí y pensar en lo que le hizo James agregó a otro mocoso de quince años a mi lista negra. Pobre Jasper.

—Y sentí tanto asco Edward— Me contaba entre un llanto silencioso y yo solo la consolaba contra mí diciéndole cosas como "Ya pasó" o "Aquí estoy contigo" en su oído mientras me seguía diciendo su sentir —Yo lo empujaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero él solo me apretaba más y no me dejaba escapar. Si no fuera porque vi a Alice, no hubiera podido sacármelo de encima— Sus últimas palabras me hicieron temblar de temor y agradecí al cielo haberle mandado esa motivación a mi Bella. Aun que una sensación de coraje también me llenó al saber que mientras mi princesa pasaba por todo eso no estuve con ella para ayudarla y para colmo estaba dormido mientras ella sufría esa angustia.

—Tuve mucho miedo que me besara– Y aunque pareciera imposible me abrazó aún más fuerte.

–Pero no fue así pequeña, por suerte te lo lograste sacar de encima justo a tiempo– Traté de alejarla un poco de mí para darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero ella no me lo permitió pues estaba completamente aferrada a mí.

No es que me quejara.

Después de unos momentos más abrazados y después de que ella dudara hacerlo, se alejó de mí, se sentó en su cama y miraba sus manos mientras las movía nerviosamente y mordía con fuerza su labio inferior. Esa era clara señal de que algo la ponía nerviosa o no podía decir algo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunté.

—Yo, este… bueno… lo que pasa es que… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tuve mucho miedo cuando pensé que Jacob me iba a besar?— Levantó su rostro y me miró por debajo de sus enormes pestañas casi quitándome el aliento.

—¿Ajá?— Dije confundido y molesto por pensar en las intenciones de ese… sujeto… por decirlo de una manera amable. Pero si su mirada me había dejado sin alientos segundos atrás, sus siguientes palabras hicieron que todo el aire de mis pulmones se atorara.

—Edward… ¿Tú me darías mi primer beso?...

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen un Review solo si creen que se lo merece, pero... <strong>

**Reviews=Magda contenta= Actualización más rápida ;D **


	9. ¿Primer Beso?

**Hola! ojala les guste y... ahora voy a responder algunas de las preguntas que mas me han hecho sobre esta historia.**

***¿Aparecerá Rosalie y Em? Sí pero no aun, ellos vienen mas adelante en la historia.**

***¿Por qué es M si es tan tierna y linda la historia? Bueno... estuve a puto de ponerla como T desde un principio pero después... no lo sé, se me hizo bueno mostrarles todas las fascetas del amor de estos dos desde el mas inocente e infantil hasta su faceta mas adulta y pasional aunque aclaro que si abra uno que otro lemmon en la historia, NO van a ser algo transendental en ella o algo en lo que se vase.**

***¿Será muy triste la historia y tendra final feliz? CLARO que tendrá final feliz no podría vivir con migo misma si no fuera así y la historia sí tendra uno que otro momento triste pero nada como para cortarse las venas :P **

**Y otra aclaración por si las moscas, en este capítulo Bella tiene 14 rayando los 15 y Edward 17 **

**Gracias a Isa Mella Romo por ayudarme a betar el capitulo PD: Todos los personajes le pertenecem a la maravillosa Meyer y la histoia es mía  ;D**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: ¿Primer Beso?<p>

**Edward Pov:**

_¿Me darías mi primer beso?_

_¿Me darías mi primer beso_?

_¿Me darías mi primer beso?_

Se repetía una y otra vez lo que Bella acabada de decir en mi cabeza, porque ella dijo que quería que YO, Edward Insignificante Masen le diera su primer beso al ángel que tenía en frente de mí porque… eso fue lo que dijo ¿Verdad?

—¿Edward?—Me llamó Bella.—Yo-yo lo siento, no quise decir eso es solo que yo… No lo sé, no me hagas caso—Trató de quitarle importancia a lo que dijo sonriendo de la manera dulce en la que solo ella sabía cómo hacerlo aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas decían una historia completamente diferente.

—¿No quieres que te dé tu primer beso?—Le pregunté acongojado y golpeándome mentalmente por haber dicho eso sin antes pasarlo por el filtro de mis pensamientos.

—¡No! Bueno… sí pero ¿no?—Ni siquiera yo que siempre he presumido de leer a Bella como nadie más puede hacerlo le pude entender esta vez.

—¿Sí quieres que te de tu primer beso pero no?—Me rasqué el tope de mi cabeza sin entender y sin saber quién estaba más sonrojado, si Bella o yo. Bella se quedó pensativa por unos segundos y frunció su ceño antes de hablar.

—Si estuviéramos hablando hipotéticamente, solo suponiendo claro, que yo así lo quisiera tú… ¿Lo harías?—Me preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza y con un adorable color rojo pintando sus mejillas. ¿Lo haría? ¡Ja no me lo preguntan dos veces!

—Bueno yo… hablando hipotéticamente claro, si así tú lo quisieras, pues yo hipotéticamente sería un honor y un gusto hacerlo—Le dije mirándola a los ojos y me quedé embelesado al ver como sus ojos chocolate se iluminaban y llenaban de un brillo que no había visto antes. No sé como, pero las palabras realmente no fueron necesarias ni seguimos con esa tonta conversación "hipotética". Bella se enderezó aún más en su lugar para irse acercando poco a poco a mí y yo me recargué con mis manos en el suave colchón para poder acercarme de la misma manera. Llegó un momento en el que su cara y la mía estaban tan cerca una de la otra que podía perfectamente saborear el dulce de su aliento, y sin poder evitarlo me relamí los labios de lo secos que se tornaron súbitamente al ver los rosados y carnosos de ella.

Por un segundo, solo por una fracción de segundo tuve miedo de terminar de acercar mis labios a los de ella. ¿Por qué? Tuve miedo de terminar de perderme por completo. Yo sabía que en el momento en que mis labios tocaran los de ella yo terminaría por venderle mi alma y corazón a la chiquilla que tenía a escasos milímetros de mí.

Pero… Si ese es el precio para poder saborear sus labios.

Pues que así sea.

Con todo el cuidado que pude, como si estuviera tratando a la porcelana más fina, estiré una de mis manos y coloqué el mechón de cabello que caía en medio de su cara detrás de su oreja y de ahí descendí mi mano para acariciar su majilla sonrojada sin nunca dejar de mirar sus labios. Con un único y leve acercamiento de mi rostro terminé de acercar mis labios a los de ella.

Lástima que fue apenas lo necesario para que apenas se tocaran sin poder ser calificado como un beso.

—¡Señorita Isabella! — Bella se alejó inmediatamente de mí al igual que yo lo hice al escuchar los golpes en la puerta y su nombre ser llamado constantemente con preocupación.

—Pasa Quil—Le dijo mi ángel al MUY inoportuno Quil que me hizo bufar de la frustración de la que estaba siendo victima. Bella pareció notarlo porque rió tontamente divertida con mi reacción (que yo no le veía nada de divertido por cierto) y me dio una mirada de disculpa totalmente sonrojada antes de voltear a ver a mi persona menos favorita después de Jacob Black en el mundo.

—¡Por Dios! Señorita, me tenía con el corazón en la garganta ¿cómo cree que me puse cuando me dijeron que la habían visto salir de ahí sin chofer, subir a un auto desconocido y todo en un estado deplorable? Duré un buen rato buscándola por la carretera por si la veía ¡Y todo el tiempo a estado aquí! y... ¿tú qué haces aquí?—Paró por unos segundos su ataque de pánico cuando me vio en la cama de Bella.

Hum.

Creo que eso no se ve muy bien.

—Yo solo vine para ver si no se le ofrecía nada a la señorita—Le dije un poco nervioso por lo mal que se podía ver el que yo estuviera metido en su cuarto a esta hora y peor aún, en su cama.

—¿Y a ella se le ofrecía que te metieras en su cama?—Dijo burlón y enarcando una ceja.

—Cállate Quil —Le dije sin humor e ignorando la cara de pocos amigos que me lanzó Bella al decirle "Señorita" pues yo siempre la llamaba así cuando estábamos enfrente de otras personas que no fueran Sam o Leah.

—Hey, quién soy yo para entrometerme entre el amor juvenil, además todos en la casa saben que andas detrás de los huesitos de la señorita Bella desde que eres una birruñita, solo que si me lo permiten, deberían controlar un poco más las hormonas ¿Cuánto años tiene señorita? ¿catorce? Y tú ¿Diecisiete? Aún son pequeños solo les dijo usen protec…

—¡Quil Lárgate del cuarto de la señorita si no quieres que te pateé yo mismo de aquí!—Exploté por sus cometarios y por la cara totalmente roja y llena de vergüenza de mi Bella, y obviamente la mía. Siempre me he llevado bien con Quil e incluso lo considero mi amigo, pero a veces es un poco inoportuno y confianzudo con sus comentarios. Él a diferencia de mí, solo necesitó una sola vez que Bella le dijera que la tratara con confianza.

—No te pongas agresivo Eddi, ustedes y lo que hacen es su problema, pero fuera de juego… Hagan lo que quieran, solo cuiden que el señor Swan nunca se entere—Empezó con un claro tono de burla en su voz, pero en cuanto nombró al señor Swan su voz se volvió completamente serio.

—¿Qué no venias aquí para ver como se encontraba la señorita?—Le pregunté para dejar el tema en paz.

—¡Oh sí! ¿Está usted bien? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Y qué es eso de que se subió a un carro desconocido?—Regresó de nuevo a lo que de verdad era importante y por fin dejó de molestar.

—Para empezar no me subí a un auto desconocido, era el auto de Jasper. Segundo fue porque la fiesta comenzó a ponerse un poco… subida de tono—apreté mis puños a un lado de mi cuerpo cuando escuché a Bella decir "subida de tono" Juro que algún día me las iba a pagar, porque no soy tonto, por más que quiera ir a patear a ese idiota por atreverse a tocar lo mas valioso que "tengo", sé que si le pongo una mano encima a ese niño bonito su padre o él mismo harían que el Señor Swan me corriera de la casa antes de lo que sus manicuradas manos tronaran sus dedos y de hecho no me importaría porque sé trabajar y ganarme la vida de una manera u otra, pero ya sea en riqueza o pobreza extrema no sería vida sin ella y sin contar que si me fuera de esta casa me tendría que preocupar también por un lugar donde vivir y todos los gastos que eso traería y digamos que le podría ir diciendo adiós desde ahora a mis ahorros de toda la vida para la universidad —Y tercero, no es que haya salido en un estado deplorable, sencillamente ya sabes como se ponen esas fiestas—Dijo ella moviendo sus manos como si no tuviera importancia como había salido de ahí. Yo me volteé a ver su cara para taladrarla con mi mirada, pero ella solo me regresó una llena de súplica y susurró un pequeño _por favor. _Yo de verdad estuve a punto de protestar, pero cuando me miraba de esa forma y con esos ojos…

A quién engaño, con beso o sin beso yo ya estoy perdido, me perdí desde el segundo que me volteé y miré aquella hermosa niña de cinco años con sus enormes coletas castañas y ojos chocolate llenos de curiosidad.

—Pero fuera lo que fuera debió esperarme o por lo menos marcar a la casa para que yo pudiera pasar antes por usted. Por favor no vuelva a hacer eso señorita, nos tenía a todos preocupados cuando no la encontré—Dijo en verdad preocupado, pero después relajó su expresión—Lo único bueno de todo esto es que está en casa sana y salva.

—Ahora, como ya les dije es su problema lo que hacen, pero creo que ya es hora de que la señorita descanse Romeo—Me dijo haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para indicarme que me fuera con él y lo único que hice fue bufarle. Primero nos interrumpe y ahora me corre de su cuarto que después de tanto tiempo me atreví a ver, y que ahora tengo que reconocer que después del prado de mi madre, es mi lugar favorito ¿Razón? Todo aquí huele a ella, fresas y rosas.

—Buenas noches princesa—Le dije solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo ella lo escuchara y después me paré de su cama para poderme ir.

—¿Edward?—Me llamó tomando mi muñeca y reteniéndome de que me fuera.

—¿Sí?

—¿Aún lo harías?—Me preguntó masticando su hermoso labio que tan cerca estuve de probar

¡Demonios Quil!

—¿Hacer qué?—Le pregunté y enseguida mi yo interior me rodó los ojos y me vio con cara de _¿En serio?_

—¿Me besarías?—Me preguntó de nuevo y volví a sentirme en una dimensión distinta a esta, a una dimensión en donde Bella me correspondía y no era tan inalcanzable.

Con cuidado acerqué mi cara a la suya y me pareció casi cómico ver como abría sus ojos y miraba con preocupación hacia donde estaba Quil.

—¿Ahora?—Me preguntó en un susurro entre emocionado y pánico. Yo solo le di una media sonrisa y le dije.

—Ahora—Y cuando ella cerraba sus ojos y miraba como abultaba ligeramente sus labios, yo me acerqué y con cuidado dejé un suave beso en su frente.

.

.

.

**Bella Pov.**

En la frente.

¡Dijo que me besaría y me dio un beso en la frente!

Después de que me diera mi _súper _"primer beso" me sonrió como si estuviera disfrutando un chiste personal y después salió detrás de Quil cerrando mi puerta y dejándome descolocada. Claro que mi shock duró poco porque de inmediato fue remplazado por la inseguridad.

¿Por qué me quiso besar? ¿Tan horrorosa soy? ¿No me quiso besar porque a besado muchos labios ya y está seguro que un beso mío sería torpe y asqueroso?

Aunque otra duda me taladró la cabeza como ninguna otra ¿si tan asquerosa le parecía por qué estuvo a tan poco de besarme antes de que Quil interrumpiera? Porque estuvo apunto de hacerlo, de eso no tenía duda y estoy casi segura que sus ojos mostraban el mismo deseo que los míos por besarlo. Estuvo tan cerca…

Bueno, al menos lo intenté.

.

.

.

—Buenooosss diasss seroniiitaaa Bellaaa que cada día es más bellaaaa

—¿Leah?—Pregunté aún adormilada y sorprendida por su forma de despertarme estilo Brothway.

—Es hora de levantarse—Me dijo aún con su tono alegre ¿Estaría drogada o algo así? Juro que estuve a punto de ignorarla porque hoy no tenía escuela y regresar a dormir hasta que noté algo rojo dar vueltas en su mano. Eso solo podía venir de una sola persona.

—¿Para mí?—Pregunté enderezándome de golpe en mi cama y estirando mi mano para alcanzar la rosa roja que tenía enfrente mí.

—¿Para quién más si no es para usted?—Me dijo divertida y dejando que la tomara en mis manos. Aunque creo que por lógica también sabía de quien venía esa rosa, pero lo que realmente era curioso para mí es el que me la haya mandado, hasta hora él siempre me las daba personalmente. De seguro no me quiere volver a ver ¡Sabía que en cuanto supiera mis sentimientos por él!

—¿Él te dijo por qué me la manda?—Le pregunté esperando a que me dijera que me mandaba a decir que ya no quería ser mi amigo o algo así.

—No no me dijo nada, lo único que sé es que hay muchas más de donde salió esa—Me dijo con ojos llenos de arrugas de tan grande que se formó su sonrisa.

—¿Más?

—Muchas más—Me afirmo haciéndose a un lado para que yo pudiera ver la rosa que se asomaba por la puerta y parecía tener un papelito en ella. Me paré para verla, pero Leah me detuvo.

—Solo una cosa, no me dijo para qué eran, pero sí me dio una sola regla, siga las instrucciones de las rosas—Me dijo sonriente y su sonrisa de inmediato me contagió provocando una igual en mí—Ah y señorita…

—¿Sí?—Le pregunté impaciente cuando estuve apunto de ir a tomar la primera rosa.

—No sé si quiera seguir mi consejo, pero… ¿Por qué no se cambia? —Completamente sonrojada asentí y corrí a coger unos jeans y la primera blusa que encontré que resulto ser una color rojo con cuello en "V" Me cambié enfrente de Leah bajo su divertida mirada cada vez que me caía o no atinaba para meterme en los pantalones.

—¡Nos vemos!—Le dije en cuanto tomé la primera rosa y leí lo que decía.

"_Favor de tomar con la mano, bajar las escaleras y tomar la siguiente rosa" _

¿Ok? ¿Cómo que la tome con la mano? pues ni modo que con el pie. Pero no le tomé mucha importancia a sus raras instrucciones y corrí emocionada por la escaleras para encontrar enfrente de la puerta otra rosa roja con otro papelito atado a ella.

"_Favor de tomar con la mano, caminar hasta la sección de la casa del jardín y tomar la siguiente rosa"_

Volví a seguir las instrucciones a excepción de la parte de caminar y corrí hasta encontrar la siguiente rosa roja en el suelo justo en frente de donde comenzaba el bosque.

"_Favor de tomar con la mano y seguir el camino de rosas PD: El camino es seguro" _

Levanté la vista y comencé a seguir el camino de rosas rojas que consistía en una rosa más o menos cada diez metros y seguían un camino en específico. Mentiría si digiera que no sentí un poco de miedo al meterme en la zona del bosque porque nunca había entrado ahí, pero la curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte que mi miedo. Seguí durante unos diez minutos el camino de rosas recogiendo cada vez que me encontraba una en mi camino y cuando encontré la ultima y no vi más en el suelo, levanté mi vista.

Y me quedé sin aire.

Era por lejos el lugar más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás. ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes? Era una especie de claro en donde se filtraba la luz del sol, como un traga luz natura y me sorprendió ver que tenía una buena variedad de flores, pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue la gran cantidad y variedad de rosas que había ahí: rojas, blancas e incluso unas que parecían ser entre naranjas y amarillas. Todas perfectamente cuidadas y plantadas por secciones como si alguien se encargara constantemente de ellas.

Y creo que encontré al cuidador.

Mi cara que estaba embelesada viendo ese lugar y se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa cuando vi a Edward parado en medio del claro con una especie de letrero en las manos y una rosas blanca que sostenía con su boca. Parecía un poco nervioso, pero nunca lo había visto tan hermoso, y créanme eso es muuuy difícil de lograr. Ahí parado se encontraba usando sus pantalones de trabajo color café ya un poco gastados con camisa blanca. Su vestimenta era sencilla, pero el brillo que salía de él era suyo y de nadie más.

También un poco nerviosa me acerqué a él hasta estar a una distancia en donde podía leer perfectamente el letrero que sostenía contra su pecho.

"_Favor de tomar la rosa con la boca y convertirme en el hombre más feliz del mundo PD: Lo siento, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió" _

Ni siquiera lo dudé dos segundos, en cuanto leí el letrero me acerqué hasta quedar justo en frente de Edward y nerviosa miré el tallo de donde tenía sostenida la rosa. ¿En serio quería que la tomara con la boca? Digo, no es que no lo quisiera hacer, pero yo era la que me tenía que acercar. Pero como si Edward leyera mis pensamientos, movió la rosa entre sus dientes y movió sus cejas de manera pícara haciendo relajarme y soltar una risita. Aún nerviosa y estoy segura que completamente roja me puse de puntitas para poder alcanzar la boca de Edward y con mucho cuidado retiré la rosa con mis labios tocando los él y tardando un poco más en el proceso para que el momento durara un poco más.

No era un beso apasionado ni nada por el estilo, era apenas nuestros labios presionados y eso para mí fue el cielo. Cielo del que me bajaron rápido. Yo estaba más que contenta presionada contra los labios de Edward, pero él me retiró con un suave empujón y eso me hizo entrar en pánico de inmediato ¡Qué vergüenza! De seguro ya se había desesperado y yo quería seguir pegada a él.

—Lo siento—Dije en voz baja y completamente apenada cuando volví a estar plantada en el suelo—Perdón no quería forzarlo yo…

—Tonta Bella—Me dijo Edward divertido y yo levanté mi mirada para observarlo confundida. Edward que había quitado la rosa de su boca, extendió su mano para que yo la tomara y cuando la tomé volvió a hablar—Esa cosa estorbaba—Dijo apuntando la rosa—Ahora que lo pienso no fue tan buena idea—Me dijo riendo y haciendo que yo también lo hiciera. Claro que su mirada casi de inmediato se puso seria e hizo que mi humor cambiara de igual manera—Ahora sí te voy a besar… —La intensidad de sus ojos cuando lo dijo y sin nunca dejar de mirar a mis labios, hizo que mi estomago se llenara de mariposas y mis labios se secaron esperando a que los suyos volvieran a hacer contacto con los míos.

—¿Bella?—Me dijo cuando los dos poco a poco nos comenzamos a acercar el uno al otro y yo ya me había vuelto a poner sobre la punta de mis pies y él se había inclinado hacia mí.

—¿Sí?—Le contesté aún mirando a sus labios que estaban ya a casi nada de los míos. Él estiró sus dos manos hacia a mí, colocando una en mi cintura y la otra en mi mejilla. Tragó grueso y mirándome con ternura e intensidad me dijo:

—Te quiero—Yo sonreí tanto que casi me dolió porque este te quiero era más que claro que no era un te quiero como los que siempre me decía, no era un te quiero de hermanos, no era un te quiero de amigos, era de algo más, mucho más…

—Yo también te quiero Edward, como no tienes una idea—Le dije con ojos brillosos y mordiéndome la lengua para no decir "Yo te amo" porque aunque aún soy "pequeña" y sin importar que alguien pudiera decir que yo era una chiquilla y que no podía saber nada sobre el amor, yo les diría que yo sé lo que es amar a otra persona incondicionalmente desde que tengo seis años, claro que de formas y etapas diferentes.

Edward me regaló una sonrisa que lo hizo ver tan hermoso que casi me dolió verlo y el sol dándole reflejos bronce a su cabello y un brillo a sus ojos verdes lo hacían ver casi irreal. Aún sonriendo, Edward sostuvo mi mejilla más firmemente y terminó la distancia entre los dos impactando sus labios contra los míos. Este beso fue mucho más que el otro porque para empezar no era una simple presión de labios, sus labios se amoldaron a los míos y comenzaron una danza lenta y acompasada para lo que parecían a ver estado hechos.

Él colocó ahora sus dos mano en mi cintura y yo instintivamente llevé las mías a su cuello para poder estar más cerca de él. El beso no podría decir que se volvió más apasionado, pero sí mas intenso, lleno de sentimientos y necesidad de mostrar el cariño que siempre hemos sentido el uno por el otro.

Un cariño ya no de niños, sí no el de algo más…

Mucho más…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Oh sí! entramos a la parte romántica entre estos dos en la historia :3<strong>

**Esto tomenselo como un regalo y no un chantaje ¿Ok? A la hora de escribir el cap no me decidía sobre si dejar el beso en pov de Bella o pov de Edward y al final decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo en pov de Bella por la sorpresa pero... No me resití a escribir el beso en pov Edward también XD así que para no ser repetitiva mandare a las que dejen review el pov Edward del beso por preview y si no lo dejan no se preocupen,no es algo que altere la historia o sea clave, simplemente es la perspectiva de Edward del beso :) **

**y por ultimo las invito a leer mi nueva historia : "¿Domíname?" Romance/Humor obviamente E/B **

**¿**Domíname**? by Madeleine Schmidtreviews**

Bella es una joven virgen con un oscuro secreto¡Quiere ser Dominada!¿Qué pasará cuando decida ir a un club BDSM?¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de encontrarse con el dominante acordado se encontrara con el tímido nerd de gafas Edward que,por error término ahí?

Twilight - Rated: M - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 4,676 - Reviews: 69 - Published: 4-22-12 - Edward & Bella

**Gracias por su apoyo hermosas :3 **

CYNTHIA VARGAS, maiirelt Espinoza, TheDC1809, indacea, Someone to love, Rosi, Zyanlittions, IsabellaPaz Beastyle, Marie Alexis Masen, Shoss, cremita, veroc, lexa0619, alexpattinson, Heidi2552, Anabelle Brendt, Stephania9125, sunnypeace, eddieIlove, caro508, Diana Cullen, Germanotta, isaaa95, Fernanda, sabrina2010, yolabertay, tayloves, BrigitteCullen4ever.


	10. El principio del fin parte I

**POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA ANTES: Hola y perdón. Yo sé que ahora he tardado demasiado en traerles capítulo nuevo y podría poner como escusa exámenes finales, otra historia, que mi abuelita se murió, que me dio cáncer como por dos meses y por eso no podía y blablabla. Pero la verdad es que no sabía cómo manejar los siguientes tres capítulos ya que son de gran importancia para la historia (ya se darán cuenta) este capítulo se llama "El principio del fin" y estará dividido entre partes, no tanto porque sea el mismo contenido sino por la relación que hay entre ellos. De nuevo espero me disculpen :)**

**Sobre el Edward POV del beso *Made se pone roja* lo perdí :S suena tonto, pero en serio lo perdí en la computadora porque lo borre al tener el mismo título que el Beso desde la perspectiva de Bella. Pero me fijaré en quien me dejo sus comentarios en el cap 9 y se los mandaré cuando este re-escrito.**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mis dos hermanas mayores cibernéticas Vanessa Erika y Zoalesita. Gracias por los consejos Vane y gracias Zoalesita por darme una perspectiva completamente diferente del por qué y para que escribo.**

**Capítulo beteado por: Isa Beta Traductora Ffad (Beta FFAD) www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: "El principio del fin parte I"<strong>

**(Nunca digas nunca)**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV:<strong>

Dos años. Dos hermosos y perfectos años al lado de mi princesa. Porque sí damas y caballeros YO, Edward Don Nadie Masen tenía a mi lado a la ninfa de cabellos y ojos chocolates más hermosos a mi lado.

¿Cómo lo conseguí? ¡Ni puta idea! Espero que disculpen mi vocabulario pero ni yo mismo me explico cómo pasó. Son de esas cosas maravillosas de la vida que te hacen preguntarte qué demonios habías hecho para merecerlas.

Y que también siempre da miedo perderlas…

— ¿Edward…? —escuché que me llamaba la persona que tenía parcialmente encima de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Sí princesa? —le dije volteando mi rostro para dejar un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

— ¿En qué piensas? —dijo mirándome con sus grandes y curiosos ojos marrones. Toqué con delicadeza el contorno de su cara, maravillado por lo suave que era su piel y de cómo los rayos del sol que se filtraban por el traga luz del claro le daban una apariencia de porcelana.

—En lo afortunado que soy de tenerte y de que no sé qué rayos hice para merecerte —Bella rodó sus ojos y eso solo provocó mi risa.

—Ahí vas con lo mismo de nuevo —me dijo "molesta" y bueno, en parte la entiendo porque soy consciente de que nunca me canso de recordarle de lo afortunado que soy de que ella esté conmigo y que corresponda a mis sentimientos. Es curioso como las cosas dieron su giro porque me recuerdo perfectamente a mí mismo diciéndome que no estaría con ella hasta dentro de años porque aún no la merecía y que tal vez aunque consiguiera en cierto punto ser digno, no sabía si algún día ella correspondería a mis sentimientos.

Pero lo que yo no sabía era que mi princesa no estaría dispuesta a esperar por mí tantos años.

**Flash Back **

El cielo.

Ahí mismo me encontraba cuando Bella separó sus labios de los míos por la necesidad del estúpido aire. Ella descendió de la punta de sus pies pero nunca soltó mi rostro que lo tenía sostenido por sus dos manos. Yo, que aún tenía mis manos sobre su cintura, bajé mi cabeza hacia la de ella con una sonrisa de idiota que yo creo que apenas podía con ella, para descansar mi frente sobre la suya.

—Wooou —dijo ella con su respiración aún un poco errática.

—Woou es poco —le dije moviendo mi cabeza sobre la suya.

— ¿Edward? —me llamó con los dos aún en la misma posición.

— ¿Sí? —le pregunté ahora con un poco de miedo. La verdad es que no me había puesto a pensar en qué pasaría después de que la besara. ¿Solo querría tener su primer beso conmigo porque era su mejor amigo y confiaba en mí? ¿O tal vez era por algo más?

—Te quiero —volvió a repetir lo dicho antes del beso y al igual que la ocasión anterior, hizo que mi corazón latiera como loco.

—Yo también te quiero Bella —besé el tope de su cabeza.

—No Edward, mírame —. Tomó cada lado de mi rostro con sus dos pequeña manos y levantó su mirada, obligándome a mirarla directamente a los ojos—Yo no te quiero _así_… —. Con sus manos bajó mi cabeza hasta su altura y depositó un beso en el tope de ella como yo había hecho con la suya segundos atrás. A mí me confundió el gesto, pero lo que hizo a continuación aclaró sus intenciones.

—Yo te quiero así… —levantó ligeramente mi rostro y depositó un tierno –pero lleno de sentimiento– beso en mis labios.

— ¿En serio? —mi voz parecía la de una adolecente al que le habían dicho que su ídolo favorito venía a la ciudad.

—En serio —me dijo divertida por mi emoción y abrazándose fuertemente a mí. Dentro de mi emoción, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue separarla de mí para darle un profundo y lleno de agradecimiento beso al mismo tiempo que la levantaba del suelo para darle un par de vueltas en el aire por si aún no había quedado claro cuan contento me ponía lo que me estaba diciendo. ¡Ella me quería! Y no como su amigo.

—¡Gracias Bella! En serio no tienes una idea de lo feliz que me haces —le dije completamente en serio y mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Entonces tengo que tomar tu reacción como una respuesta recíproca a mis sentimientos? —preguntó, yo creo que solo por preguntar, porque la respuesta parecía más que obvia por mi reacción.

—Claro que sí princesa, ¿qué clase de tonto podría no quererte? —le dije con una enorme sonrisa y depositando un casto beso en sus suaves labios.

—Yo siempre supe que terminaríamos juntos, Edward —me dijo con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y acariciando con delicadeza mi cara.

—Yo también. Siempre te he querido Bella, desde que era apenas un chiquillo ya conseguías que mi corazón se acelerara con el simple hecho de verte sonrojar con tus dos enormes coletas castañas —le dije con sinceridad y feliz de poder decírselo sin miedo.

—Yo era la misma historia, desde pequeña mis sonrojos eran por aquel niño con los ojos del color de los dulces de limón.

— ¿Dulces de limón? —le dije divertido y ocasionando que ella también riera conmigo.

—¡Hey, a la edad de cinco años fue la mejor comparación que se me ocurrió! —. Verla así de contenta y en medio del claro de mi mamá me hizo querer ser mejor para ella, me hizo querer intentar con más fuerzas y casi con humor recordé el día que me había dicho a mí mismo.

"_Yo seré un príncipe por ti…" _

Y lo sería, sería el príncipe con el que Bella siempre había soñado desde pequeña y el que ella se merecía.

—Sí princesa, **tenemos** que estar juntos —le dije convencido, haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. —Ahora no podemos, pero te prometo que mas delante lo estaremos, ya verás. Yo pondré todo de mi parte para algún día ser digo de ti y tal vez dentro de unos años cuando yo…

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Alto ahí Edward Masen! —. La expresión de la cara de Bella cambió drásticamente y dio un paso hacia atrás poniendo sus dos manos en jarra.

Estoy en problemas.

— ¿Qué es eso de que no podemos estar juntos ahora? ¿Cómo porque no? Y… ¡¿Qué es eso de que en unos años tal vez?

—Pues eso, simplemente lo obvio —le dije apuntándome a mí mismo y a mi modesta vestimenta, sintiendo la vergüenza de recordarme la gran diferencia que existía entre nosotros dos. — ¿Qué te puede ofrecer un pobre diablo como yo, Bella? Yo no tengo nada, absolutamente nada para darte —bajé con vergüenza mi rostro y con aún más humillación sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla izquierda —Por favor, dame la oportunidad de ser mejor para ti, dame tiempo para ser digno de ti. No me pidas estar contigo cuando hay tanta diferencia entre los dos, no quiero que sientas vergüenza al decir que estás con alguien como yo. Quiero ser el príncipe con el que tú desde pequeña soñaste, no te mereces quedarte con el plebeyo del pueblo, solo… Solo dame tiempo y prometo ser y darte lo que te mereces —. El silencio reinó durante unos segundos. Nunca me atreví a subir mi mirada hacia ella y mantuve mis ojos en el suelo y en mis desgastados zapatos.

¿¡Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tuve que nacer pobre? ¿¡Por qué tuve que quedar huérfano siendo apenas un niño? ¡¿Por qué tienen que ser tan complicadas las cosas para mí?

Por primera vez en años le volví a reprochar a la vida todo aquello por lo que había pasado y ahora tenía que soportar.

A mí me valía un reverendo chachaguate el estúpido dinero, lo único que quiero es ser digno de ella. Y para eso aún me faltaba muuuucho…

No me di cuenta en qué momento había vuelto a quedar frente a mí, hasta que sentí sus pequeñas manos posarse con infinita ternura en mi rostro, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos que sorprendentemente estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y algo parecido al dolor.

— ¿En serio tan poca cosa te consideras, Edward? ¿Tan poco crees que vales, mi príncipe? —dijo removiendo con igual ternura las dos lágrimas que habían conseguido escapar de mis ojos. —Te diré una frase que alguna vez leí uno de mis muchos cuentos de princesas, pero que realmente nunca comprendí hasta que te conocí —me dijo con una sonrisa triste en sus labios y dejándome expectante. —"Príncipe no es aquel que está lleno de riquezas, si no el que es puro de corazón y ama sin condición" —. Después de sus palabras, hizo que un extraño y reconfortante calor se instalara en mi pecho.

—Pero yo no tengo nada que darte… —susurré aún insistiendo en mi punto.

—Al contrario Edward, tienes lo que más quiero y de hecho seré la persona más egoísta del mundo al exigírtelo si tanto dices quererme. ¿Estarías dispuesto a darme eso que es lo que más quiero…? —. Con sus tiernos casi 15 años, su mirada nunca había sido más seria y madura en que en estos momentos, haciéndome estremecer ligeramente por su intensidad.

Entonces me preparé mentalmente para lo que ella me exigiría.

¿Qué querría? ¿Cuánto tendría que trabajar para poder dárselo? Porque se lo daría de eso no había duda.

—Dime qué quieres, no sé cómo lo haré, pero será tuyo —le dije con convicción.

Los ojos de mi niña-mujer llenos de intensidad me sorprendieron levantando una de sus manos para colocarla justo encima de mi pecho…

Justo donde se encontraba mi corazón.

—Yo solo te pido tu amor Edward…

**Fin Flash Back.**

Y cumplí mi palabra. Desde hace dos años, yo le había entregado por completo mi amor.

Al contrario de lo que pensé, el hecho de que Bella supiera mis intenciones y mis planes a futuro solo consiguió facilitarme las cosas, porque ahora ya no le ocultaba mis miedos ni inseguridades, teniendo siempre su apoyo incondicional en todo lo que hacía, hasta el punto de dejar de recriminarme el porqué estudiaba siempre de "más" y alentándome a continuar con el eterno recordatorio de que no importaba lo que pasara o si yo no alcanzaba lo que según yo sería "ideal" para nuestro futuro juntos.

Ella estaría a mi lado. Siempre.

—Ya falta media para las cinco —le dije ocasionando un puchero de su parte que solo hizo que no me aguantara las ganas de descender mi rostro hacia el de ella para devorar sus labios y ella me regresara gustosa el beso. Los labios de ella, al ser el majar más delicioso que jamás había probado, hicieron que inevitablemente mi lengua delineara su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca. Permiso que ella me concedió de inmediato, como siempre.

Al estar los dos acostados sobre el suave pasto del prado, realmente no me di cuenta en el momento en que Bella se me subió encima, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

Yo solo sabía que ella me volvía loco.

Últimamente nuestra relación cada vez se volvía más intensa y eso no me hacía para nada las cosas fáciles. Yo la amo y la respeto mucho, pero también tengo que admitir que soy humano y siento… Y el hecho de que ella al parecer no me quiera poner límites sino que al contrario, pareciera quererme hacer morder la manzana. Esta vez lo consiguió.

Por primera vez en dos años de estar con ella, dejé que mi lado más humano y más sensitivo ganara sobre la razón. Mis manos se encontraban acariciando su espalda mientras las de ella se perdían en mi cabello, cruzando una línea que jamás habían cruzado antes.

Mis dos manos terminaron de descender hacia el trasero de Bella empujándola ligeramente contra mí, haciéndonos gemir bajito por el roce que esa acción había causado.

Juro que casi muero por el remolino de sensaciones que ese simple roce causó en mí, pero eso también me hizo reaccionar para quitar las manos de ahí y mirar espantado a Bella por lo que acababa de hacer.

Creo que esperaba ver sus ojos espantados, con miedo o incluso enojados y preparado mentalmente para una buena abofeteada, pero con lo único con lo que me encontré fueron con sus enormes ojos de cordero mirándome sorprendidos pero no de una forma negativa, además de tener sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—Bella yo lo siento, no sé qué me pasó, en serio discul…

—Shhh… No te preocupes Edward. ¿Yo soy tu novia no? —me interrumpió aún sonrojada.

—Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que yo te falte el respeto o haga cosas que tú no quieras —le dije avergonzado por mi comportamiento y creo que incluso yo también estaba un poco sonrojado.

—No me faltaste al respeto, ya te dije que yo soy tu novia, solo que nunca me habías tocado así —dijo con sus mejillas cubriéndose de un rojo escarlata.

—Por eso te dijo que lo siento, perdón por haber…

—Edward, aún no terminó —me dijo interrumpiéndome de nuevo. —El hecho de que no me hubieras tocado así no significa que sea algo que yo no quiera, i-incluso fue algo que me gu-gustó… —dijo completamente apenada y poniéndose de un rojo que ni siquiera sabía que se podía poner. Como si fuera poco, volvió a frotarse voluntariamente contra mí justo como yo lo había hecho momentos atrás para dejar en claro sus palabras.

¡Alerta roja! Gritaron todos mis sentidos haciéndome parar de golpe y alejar de forma un poco brusca a Bella, haciéndola terminar sentada sobre el pasto.

— ¡Ya son veinte para las cinco! —grité como escusa y comenzado a acercarme a la salida del claro. —Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo contigo, pero sabes que tengo que estar allá a las cinco en punto —me acerqué dubitativo para ayudarla a parar –a ella y a sus confundidos ojos– para después dejar un rápido beso en su cabeza para poder salir corriendo por el camino de regreso, sabiendo que ella podría regresar por sí misma y gritándole un "Te amo" en el camino. Apenas alcancé a escuchar el "Igual" por la prisa con la que salí de ahí.

Crucé el portón de la casa de los Swan para poder llegar a mi destino, aún tirando de mis cabellos por lo que acabada de pasar. Nunca la había tocado así, nunca. Si soy sincero no es porque no quisiera, porque Dios sabe lo difícil que me resulta no sobrepasar líneas para las que Bella aún no está lista, pero ella con sus 17 años ya era una mujer hermosa y aunque a veces me den ganas de "exigir" un poco más, no sé hasta qué punto le estaría faltando el respeto y hasta qué punto ella me dejaría llegar a más porque ella así lo quiere. Porque estoy seguro de que Bella me ama tanto que sería capaz de permitirme más cosas de las que a ella realmente le gustarían que pasaran por el simple hecho de que me ama.

Mi pregunta es… ¿Qué tanto es por ella, qué tanto es por mí?

.

.

.

—Hola Sara —saludé a la recepcionista del hospital.

—Hola Edward, ¿cómo estás? —me dijo amablemente y entregándome un buen bonche de papeles que me tendrían perfectamente ocupado por dos horas que eran las que duraban mi servicio universitario. Porque sí, ¡Lo conseguí! Conseguí entrar a la universidad de Londres y este ya era mi segundo año en la carrera de medicina. Me sentí algo decepcionado cuando tuve que declinar mi carta de aceptación para Cambridge por cuestiones económicas; solamente pagar un semestre ahí hubiera sido suficiente como para que me endeudara por el resto de mi vida. De por sí casi todos mis ahorros se estaban yendo solamente en libros de medicina que estoy seguro que son los más caros que se necesitan para una carrera, sin contar ñis materiales que se me pedían en ocasiones, tener que pagar el transporte de la casa del los Swan a la universidad, también para llegar al hospital privado de Londres que era en el que actualmente daba mi servicio universitario.

Había conseguido la oportunidad de dar mi servicio en este hospital, que era sin dudar alguno el más caro de toda la ciudad porque mi promedio era el más alto entre mis compañeros y también gracias a las recomendaciones de mis maestros, porque aunque actualmente solo me tengan aquí para papeleos y atender cosas tan pequeñas como tomar la presión o curar raspones de los niños ricos que lo único que tal vez podrían necesitar es una bandita y punto, sé la clase de conexiones que me pueden traer un lugar como este. Yo tal vez sea pobre pero de tonto no tengo un pelo. Obviamente no tengo conocidos ni influencias en el mundo de la medicina así que si quería ser alguien importante en este mundo tan competitivo, tenía que ir haciéndome paso por mí mismo.

— ¿Edward? —levanté mi rostro de los papeles en los cuales tenían mi concentración cuando escuché la vos del doctor Eleazar llamarme.

— ¿Sí Doctor? —. Doctor… qué bonita se escuchaba esa palabra, el solo escucharla me hacía tener más fuerzas para algún día poder ser llamado así, lástima que la medicina fuera una carrera tan larga. Tal vez se preguntarán por qué escogí una de las carreras más largas que hay, pero de verdad es algo que me apasiona y supongo que también tiene mucho que ver el hecho de que mi mamá en alguna ocasión me contó que si mi papá hubiera tenido la oportunidad, hubiera estudiado medicina.

— ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de atender al señor que está allá dentro? Lo suyo no es nada grave, pero ahora mismo yo tengo una operación programada y sé que tú puedes hacerte cargo perfectamente de él —me dijo primero apuntando a su consultorio y después miró su reloj como haciendo referencia a la cirugía a la que tenía que llegar.

—Claro —dije parándome del pequeño escritorio que estaba a pocos metros de la puerta de su consultorio.

—Gracias, pero por favor trátalo bien, es de los importantes —. Cuando aquí decían "De los importantes" era sinónimo de "Es asquerosamente rico y si él pide que lama sus pies, mejor veles poniendo chocolate porque lo harás"

—La petición está de más —le dije con la verdad, pues yo trataba igual de bien a todos los pacientes.

—Lo sé y de nuevo gracias Edward —. Y sin más se volteó para dirigirse hacia donde estaba la sala de operaciones. Antes de entrar al consultorio, traté de mentalizarme para no rodar los ojos en cuanto viera la "urgencia" por la que este señor pagaría un ojo de la cara por algo que probablemente se alivie con una simple aspirina. Por obvias razones ya tengo conocimientos médicos por estos dos años que llevo en la carrera, pero si tomamos en cuenta que dura cinco años solamente medicina general, mis conocimientos aún eran muy pobres en comparación a los de un médico ya formado. Así que si soy "perfectamente capaz de hacerme cargo" siempre tendían a ser casos que me querían hacer rodar los ojos.

En serio, ¿por qué algunos ricos son tan chillones?

—Buenas tardes, ahora el Doctor Eleazar tuvo que atender una cirugía y me ha pedido que sea yo el que lo atienda —dije entrado y volteándome para cerrar la puerta, pero una voz familiar me hizo poner mi mirada de nuevo en el paciente.

— ¿Edward…?

— ¿Señor Cullen? —dije sorprendido al ver a Carlisle Cullen en la mesa exploraciones y con lo que parecía ser una pierna lastimada por la posición en la que la tenía descansando horizontalmente sobre la mesa mientras la otra colgaba en el aire.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí muchacho —me dijo con el tono cortés con el que siempre me había hablado en las pocas oportunidades que había tenido que hablar con él. El señor y su esposa son de esa clase de personas que definitivamente clasifican como "personas que valen la pena". Estoy seguro que son el doble de ricos que el señor Swan, pero aún así son el tripe de humildes que él. No es que yo me lleve mucho con ellos ni mucho menos, pero aún puedo recordar perfectamente la primera vez que crucé palabra con ellos a la edad de 11 años.

**Flash Back**

Yo me encontraba regando la enorme sección del área verde del jardín como lo hacía cada tres día, hasta que escuché la voz del señor Swan acercarse, lo cual hizo pegar un brinco a Bella que se encontraba a pocos metros de mí para evitar que pisar el pasto mojado que yo iba regando. Estaba ahí parada para darme una explicación del porqué se había caído esta vez mientras estaba en su receso en la escuela y de cómo no debía preocuparme de más por lo que estaba haciendo.

Los dos nos miramos con los ojos ensanchados en una muda expresión de pánico sin tener realmente escapatoria porque prácticamente estábamos justo en medio del jardín e intentar huir a su casa o a cualquier otro lado sería inútil porque la verían correr hacia cualquiera de las dos opciones que eligiera. Así que ella solo corrió unos cuantos metros más y se dejó caer rápidamente en el suelo, abriendo el libro que casi siempre solía traer cuando me acompañaba por las tardes porque a veces solo optaba por brindarme su compañía mientras yo hacía mis quehaceres. Procuré quedarme quieto y solo seguir regando como si los estuviéramos en dos mundos completamente diferente.

—Y como ves Carlisle, este sería un gran momento para consolidar una alianza como la que te propongo, los beneficios para ambas partes son obvias —. Por mi vista periférica vi al señor Swan venir caminando como si estuviese dando un paseo con los que ya había visto desde lo lejos en algunas ocasiones en la casa, y por las propias palabras de Bella eran los papás de Alice.

—Isabella, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas y con este? —se escuchó la dura voz del señor Swan hablarle a Bella. Yo traté de ignorarlo lo más que pude y continúe regando el pasto de espaldas a ellos.

—Nada, solo estoy leyendo un libro y no es tan tarde, son apenas las cinco algo de la tarde —dijo ella con naturalidad. Por lo regular, ella ya sabía que como a eso de las siete se tenía que ir, lo cual ocasionó que esa vez fuéramos encontrados juntos, pero realmente ninguno de los dos nos esperábamos a su papá tan temprano y aunque él se encontrara ahí, no era para nada frecuente que el señor Swan saliera para el jardín.

—No me interesa. ¿No ves que el criado está regando el pasto? —. Apreté los dientes por el sobrenombre, pero conseguí continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, solo escuchando su plática desde algo a lo lejos. Se escuchó como que Bella iba a volver a hablar pero fue cortada por otra voz femenina.

— ¿Criado…? ¿Pues cuántos años tiene ese niño? —dijo la señora Cullen o al menos supuse que sería ella la que estaba hablando porque fue la única otra mujer vi venir con ellos.

—Ya está grande el muchacho, se ve con un poco menos de edad pero ya tiene los once años —habló el señor Swan con desagrado.

— ¡Once años! —se escuchó la voz escandalizada de la mujer.

—Amor… Cálmate…

— ¡Nada de cálmate Carlisle! Ese niño debería ir a la escuela en lugar de estar trabajando. Yo sé que estamos en su casa Charlie, pero me va tener que disculpar y escucharme. No me parece la manera más educada de dirigirse a las personas que se ocupan del mantenimiento de un hogar llamándolos "criados" —. No podía ver la expresión ni movimientos de la señora, pero por su tono de voz no se escuchaba muy contenta.

—Emmm bueno, el chico sí trabaja aquí pero también va a la escuela. Esta clase de trabajos solo los hace por la tarde —. Creo que era de la pocas veces –si no la única vez– que había escuchado al señor Swan algo nervioso y no me sorprende tanto porque Bella, a pesar de tener nueve años en ese entonces, era una niña muy viva y me había platicado que su papá parecía siempre querer quedar y caer bien con los señores Cullen por alguna clase de trato que quería que cerraran entre ellos.

—Aún así me parce muy pequeño para hacer esa clase de trabajos —dijo sin vacilar la señora. Si supiera que desde los siete trabajo… —Es más, ¿quién tiene la custodia de ese chico? ¿Los padres del niño están de acuerdo con que le trabaje y estudie a la vez? —. En la voz de la mujer aún se escuchaba el tono indignado, a pesar de la explicación del señor Swan.

—Esme por favor… —trató de nuevo el señor Cullen.

—Emmm, una de las que ayudan en esta casa tiene su custodia, el chico es huérfano.

— ¿Quién le dejó la custodia? —. Parecía que la señora Cullen aún no estaba muy conforme con las respuestas que recibía.

—Fue la ma-madre del chico, antes de que ella… Antes de que ella muriera se lo dejó a cargo de Leah —dijo bajando considerablemente la voz al nombrar o por lo menos referirse a mi mamá.

—Esme, por favor cariño, estamos de visita y no queremos incomodar a nuestro anfitrión —. Yo, al no estar de frente a ellos, supuse que la expresión del Señor de Swan sonó igual que su voz; apagada y con un nudo. Siempre era lo mismo cuando se hablaba o alguien insinuaba algo relacionado con mi mamá.

— ¿Y el padre? —preguntó la señora, haciendo que se escuchara un bufido por parte del señor Cullen.

—Él murió antes de siquiera conocer al chico —dijo con sus dientes apretados y haciéndome apretar los míos de paso. Era bastante frustrante escuchar como tres personas discutían tu vida sin poder hacer nada y aparte escuchar un tema tan delicado como lo era mi padre para mí.

—Muy bien, ya fue sufriente —. Ahora sí se escuchó el cambio de súplica a firmeza en el señor Cullen.

Pero al parecer la señora lo ignoró igual.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— ¿Eso qué importa? Les dijo que solo es alguien que por vueltas de la vida terminó trabajando en mi casa para poder tener en donde vivir —dijo el señor Swan como para tratar de dar cerrado por completo el tema.

—Su nombre es Edward —por fin se escuchó la voz de mi Bella.

—Tú no te metas señorita, que aún no me has contestado qué haces aquí —volvió el tono molesto a la voz del señor Swan.

—Bella está leyendo un libro en el jardín de su casa con Edward, que lo único que está haciendo es su trabajo y yo no le veo nada de malo a eso —dijo ella con voz convencida y ya sin siquiera escuchar la réplica de su esposo. Creo que se dio por vencido.

—No, supongo que no —dijo con la voz más forzada que jamás había escuchado.

—Bien, eso creí —dijo con suficiencia la señora Cullen. —Ahora… ¿Edward? —me tensé en el momento que escuché que me llamaba.

— ¿Qué no escuchas que te habla o también a parte de no hablar mucho eres sordo? —me dijo mordazmente el señor Swan cuando ya había pasado tiempo desde que escuché que me llamaban y yo no lograba moverme de mi lugar para darles la cara.

—No hay necesidad de agredir —dijo la señora, reprobando la forma en la que me habló el señor Swan. —¿Edward…? —dulcificó su tono al hablarme de nuevo.

Yo, haciendo acopio de todo mi valor, me giré lentamente hacia esos dos desconocidos que ya se sabían la mitad de mi vida gracias a la cortesía del señor Swan.

—Wooow, vaya que es un chico apuesto —alabó sorprendida la Señora Cullen una vez estuve frente a ellos, haciéndome sentir aún más cohibido por la forma, fascinación e incluso creo… ¿Dulzura? con la que me observaba.

—Acércate cariño que no muerdo, por favor déjame ver esos ojos —me tendió su mano para que me acercara. Antes de hacerlo, miré por mi vista periférica a mi princesa que veía la escena entre sorprendida y preocupada, al mismo que mordía su labio inferior. Cuando vi que ella lentamente asentía con su cabella, decidí comenzar a caminar en su dirección dejando en el pasto la manguera y cerrándola por la perilla. Cuando ya estaba casi en frente de ellos, escuché como la señora Cullen tomaba un profundo suspiro que parecía ser de admiración. — ¿Habías vistos alguna vez unos ojos más verdes que los suyos? —le dijo a su esposo sin nunca despegar su mirada de mí.

Los tres se encontraban en hilera horizontal con la señora Esme y cuando estuve justo enfrente de ellos, ella tenía esa cara de fascinación que pareció aumentar en cuanto me tuvo en frente de ella.

—No, la verdad es que no, tienen un color muy particular —dijo el señor Cullen, también estudiando detenidamente mi rostro.

— ¿Puedo…? —preguntó la señora al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano hacia mi rostro y por alguna razón no sentí miedo, así que sin dudar asentí con mi cabeza para darle el permiso de tocarme. Ella con delicadeza tomó mi rostro por la barbilla y con el mismo cuidado lo elevó hacia arriba para poder observarme mejor.

—Son realmente preciosos, son de un verde intenso pero ahora que los veo con la luz del sol parecieran tener destellos de azul e incluso gris —. Ella y el señor Cullen parecían que habían entrado en una clase de trance al ver mis ojos y yo solo pude ver como una mueca desagrado y de dolor se formaba en la cara del señor Swan.—Y dime Edward ¿Quién te dio este regalo tan hermoso? —Dijo refiriéndose claramente a mis ojos.

—Mi madre —dije simplemente y sin mostrar muchos sentimientos en mi voz. El señor Swan pareciera que no pudo continuar mirándome porque con una mueca que ahora sí era claramente de dolor, se volteó dando me la espalda y llevando su mano derecha hacia su frente mientras la izquierda la apoyaba en su cintura. Los señores Cullen parecieron no tomarle mucha importancia pues aún seguían mirándome. Pero al ver la mueca del señor Swan, retiré lo más "respetuosamente" posible mi rostro de la mano de la señora Cullen haciéndome sentir extraño, incluso como si lo extrañara, pues su toque me había resultado agradable, reconfortante, algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando mi Bella me tomaba de la mano o por alguna razón me tocaba. Aunque el sentimiento fue diferente, un sentimiento que me hizo sentir triste al poder destituir exactamente con quien lo había experimentado.

Con mi mamá.

…

Después de eso y al parecer muy al pesar de Esme, se despidió alabando de nuevo mi belleza, volviendo a decir que en su vida había visto unos ojos tan bellos como los míos y que debía de agradecerle a mi mamá por haber sido tan generosa y compartir conmigo semejante regalo. Cosa con la que yo respondí con un asentimiento y una sonrisa sincera.

Carlisle que me había pedido que me refiriera a él por su nombre al igual que su esposa, me dijo que era un chico valiente y que me admiraba por la forma en la que estaba saliendo adelante a pesar de las piedras con las que ya me había tropezado a tan temprana edad y que nunca perdiera esa fuerza que despedían mis ojos más allá de su belleza. Me dio un pequeño apretón de manos que yo respondí en ese entonces con mi mano que se veía pequeña en comparación con la de él y que me hizo experimentar un afecto que nunca antes había experimentado.

Un afecto paternal.

El único mal sabor de boca que me dejó ese recuerdo fue lo que vino después…

Esme y Carlisle se retiraron diciendo que esperaban verme pronto alguna vez y yéndose de paso con el Señor Swan que parecía tener su mirada algo perdida, pero a pesar de eso, su voz sonó lo suficientemente firme como para indicarle a Bella que tomara sus cosas y se fuera con ellos. Dejándome solo y pensativo en el jardín.

Lo realmente malo sobre ese día vino en realidad en la noche.

Yo me encontraba en mi cuarto sentado sobre mi cama simplemente pensando y procesando lo que acababa de pasar esa tarde, tratando de reflexionar y recordar lo agradable de la sensación del toque de Esme o el nunca experimentado sentimiento paternal que Carlisle me transmitió. Si bien era cierto que mi mamá le dejó mi custodia a Leah y Sam, siempre habían procurado estar ahí para mí. Les tenía cariño, mas nunca había sentido algo semejante a lo que sentí con ellos. Nadie me había mirado a los ojos con tanta dulzura –como algún día lo hizo mi mamá– hasta que lo hizo Esme, o nunca nadie me había dicho que creía que era valiente y que luchara por lo quería, como lo había hecho Carlisle.

Se sintió correcto.

Se sintió real.

— ¡Dónde está ese maldito mocoso! —se escuchó la voz furiosa y algo ¿aturdida? voz del señor Swan resonar en la pequeña casa de servicio.

—Señor Swan cálmese, usted está notablemente alcoholizado en este momento y no creo que sea la forma en la que se deba buscar a un niño —escuché que rogaba la voz de Leah por la escaleras que, a juzgar por las fuertes pisadas, las subía con prisa y furia el Señor Swan.

— ¡Esta también es mi maldita casa y hago en ella lo que se me venga en gana, tú no eres nadie para mandarme mugrosa criada! —. Su voz ya se escuchaba justamente fuera de mi cuarto. — ¡Así que quítate de mi camino y déjame ver a ese pequeño hijo de puta!

— ¡No! —fue lo único que escuché decir a Leah antes de que se escuchara como si fuera empujada. A los pocos segundos se abrió de golpe mi puerta haciéndome pegar un brinco en mi lugar, para al poco tiempo encogerme en el mismo por la furia que había en los ojos del señor Swan. Azotó la puerta para cerrarla con seguro con la misma fuerza con la que había interrumpido en mi cuarto.

— ¡Tú! —dijo apuntándome con el dedo y sin mantenerse completamente estable en su lugar por lo ebrio que se encontraba —Sí tú, pequeño hijo de puta —dijo con una risa amarga. —Porque eso eres, tu madre era una pequeña zorra, una estúpida zorra a la que no le importó enamorarme como un jodido idiota con sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes desde que éramos apenas unos niños, para después olvidarse jodiéndome el corazón y la vida por ese mugroso jardinero que no tenía ni en dónde caerse muerto —. Yo, al ser en ese entonces un niño, sentí coraje al escucharlo pero dentro de mi mismo miedo solo me quedé quieto y temblando en mi lugar al no saber cómo reaccionaría. Me encogí aún más en mi lugar cuando de la nada soltó una risotada que realmente no sabría decir si era risa o llanto — ¿Qué graciosos no? Toda mi maldita vida, desde que era un niño, me enseñaron que una persona valía por la cantidad en su cuenta bancaria, que lo que realmente importaba era lo material y que con eso podrías tener a toda la gente que quisieras a tú alrededor, podrías tener al amigo que tú quisieras, que podría tener a la mujer que yo quisiera… —terminó recargándose en la puesta para después dejarse deslizar lentamente hasta caer al suelo e ignorando los gritos de Leah que le suplicaba que abriera la puerta. Supongo que solo se escuchó en ese momento su voz porque ese día precisamente resultó ser miércoles y Sam con Quil tenían por costumbre salir a jugar o tomar alguna cerveza. — ¿Pero sabes? —miró hacia el techo y vi como una lágrima se resbalaba por la comisura izquierda de su ojo antes de volver a soltar una risotada amarga. —NUNCA, nunca la pude tener a ella ¡Nunca! Lo tenía tooodooo —hizo un movimiento circular algo torpe, para referirse a todo en el aire con su mano. —Dinero, casas, coches y todo aquello que se necesita para tener a "cualquier" mujer —volvió a hacer una pausa mientras se reía, aunque ahora creo saber que era simplemente para contener el llanto. —Y ella… ella lo prefirió a él, a él que no tenía NADA, pero aún así él se llevó su corazón. No tenía nada que ofrecerle, era un pobre diablo muerto de hambre, un simple jardinero, pero como lo envidiaba al muy cabrón. Yo tenía dinero, yo tenía casas, yo tenía coches… —hizo otra pausa, pero esta vez despejó su mirada del techo y miró hacia la nada con lágrimas en los ojos antes de hablar. —Pero él tenía lo único que yo quería, lo único que desde pequeño me importó, él la tenía a ella… él tenía a mi Elizabeth…

Yo en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si debía intentar salir de ahí, no sabía si debía quedarme quieto y esperar a que él solo se fuera.

Después de que el siguiera con su mirada perdida en algún punto del cuarto y con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, decidí tratar de bajar de la cama pero apenas me moví, él comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—No, no te muevas de tu lugar que aún no termino. Permíteme contarte la parte más patética de esta historia —dijo con "humor". —Ella me dejó por él, ella se casó con él sin importarle cuánto le rogara que no lo hiciera, ella me rechazó más de lo que alguien que se quiera llamar a sí mismo "hombre" debería de admitir que rogó, incluso cuando tu padre murió y supe que tu madre estaba embarazada —apretó sus puños. —Aún cuando supe que llevaba un hijo de él en su vientre, fui corriendo como el idiota enamorado que era y me tragué por milésima vez mi orgullo e incluso me ofrecí a casarme con ella, me ofrecí a reconocer a ese hijo como mío, estuve dispuesto a olvidar y cuidar de ella con la única condición de que ella aceptara ser mi esposa —. En ese momento no comprendí la magnitud de sus palabras, yo lo único que sabía era que estaba asustado, pero ahora que soy más grande, puedo decir sin vacilar que no he visto en mi vida entera una mirada más triste que la de ese hombre en ese momento.

Triste y vacío.

—Y para variar ella me rechazó… —. Su voz sonó abatida y de nuevo dejó caer su cabeza en la puerta para cerrar sus ojos por un momento. — ¿Sabes? Las pocas veces que te he visto con mi hija he visto como la miras —. Seguía con sus ojos cerrados mientras hablaba. —Tienes esa misma cara de idiota que yo tenía cuando veía a tu madre, me recuerda a como yo la miraba cuando éramos niños, así que ahora ya sabes en parte por que los alejo. Para empezar tú eres un muerto de hambre al igual que tu padre y no te mereces a alguien como mi hija, y en segunda deberías de darme las gracias. Todas las mujeres son unas malditas a las que no les importa jugar con los sentimientos de los hombres. Sigue así y mi hija te hará pedacitos igual de fácil como tu madre lo hizo conmigo, aunque… Ahora que lo pienso no sería tan mal idea —dijo riéndose y sin abrir en ningún momento sus ojos.

Y hubiera deseado que no los hubiera abierto nunca.

Solo fueron unos segundos más lo que duró con su cabeza alzada y con sus ojos cerrados porque después como un simple gesto cualquiera, dejó caer su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo abriendo ligeramente sus ojos. Hacia el lado que él volteó, se encontraba para mi mala suerte mi buro en donde yo tenía siempre la imagen de mi mamá con una rosa roja que eran las que más le gustaban, como una forma de mini altar y de recordarla.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Fueron a lo mucho 3 segundos los que le tomaron el estar de pie al señor Swan y en enseguida estuvo enfrente de la imagen de mi mamá, que tiró con rabia y sin contemplaciones al suelo junto con la rosa.

— ¡¿Qué te dije de las rosas? ¡Cuando las mandé a quitar todas del jardín dejé en claro que no las quería volver a ver! —dijo mientras pisaba y machacaba la rosa con furia en el suelo. —¡¿De dónde la sacaste? —me gritó al mismo tiempo que me empujaba con fuerza fuera de mi cama en donde yo había mantenido mi posición, haciéndome caer fuertemente al piso. Yo lo miré asustado desde el suelo y sin poder moverme del miedo que me embargó en ese momento. Se acercó de nuevo a mí tomándome por las esquinas de mi playera, para levantarme con fuerza bruta del piso y volver a exigir una respuesta.

— ¡Contesta! ¡¿De dónde la has sacado? —me zarandeó con fuerza y yo dentro de mi pánico perdí mi voz y cerré mis ojos fuertemente como una forma de "protección". Pero al poco tiempo de no contestar, lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte golpe en mi cara que me hizo regresar al piso y chillar del dolor que sentía en mi parte superior derecha de mi cabeza. Llevé mi mano a mi ceja que era en donde sentía el dolor punzar y comprobé que había sangre en ella. — ¡Maldito chico del demonio! ¡Qué me contestes con una mierda! —. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de seguir preocupado por el dolor que el golpe me había propinado, porque casi de inmediato me volvió a tomar por las esquinas de mi camisa y elevarme del suelo para encararlo. Lo más inteligente en ese momento hubiera sido contestar con lo que fuera, pero no quedarse callado por completo. Lo único malo es que en verdad el miedo y pánico era lo que sentía impidiéndome hablar. Al no contestar, escuché un bufido por parte del señor Swan haciéndome suponer que otro golpe vendría, así que esta vez fui capaz de encontrar mi voz para rogar él que no me golpeara otra vez.

— ¡No! Por favor espere, ya no me golpee otra vez —conseguí decir al mismo tiempo que también abría mis ojos. Al abrirlos, me pude dar cuenta que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro y verlo a los ojos me causó una sensación desagradable al darme cuenta que sus ojos eran exactamente igual a los de Bella, pero translimitan cosas completamente diferentes a los de ella. No sé qué vio él en los míos, pero los miró detenidamente antes de hacer exactamente la misma mueca de desagrado y dolor que hizo en el jardín al observarlos y me dejó caer al suelo con cara abatida y sin golpearme ya.

—Exactamente iguales —susurró dándome la espalda y respirando erráticamente. —Sus ojos, todo a excepción de ese cabello alborotado es ella de nuevo…

Lo último que escuché fue un sollozo salir desde lo más profundo de él antes de salir como alma que llevaba el diablo de mi cuarto y dejando entrar a una llorosa Leah que había escuchado cada una de las palabras dichas y nunca dejó de suplicar que se le diera la entrada a ese cuarto en el que a la edad e once años puede comprender prácticamente en su totalidad porque el odio del Señor Swan hacia mí…

**Fin Flashback**

— ¿Edward?

—Ah sí, perdoné señor Cullen, me distraje por un momento —dije regresando de nuevo a mi realidad, tratando de sacar de mi cabeza la –a veces presente– expresión de dolor y vacío que vi en aquella ocasión en los ojos del Señor Swan.

Lo odié, lo odié, como pocas veces lo había hecho ese día, el solo recordar cómo había llamado a mi mamá insultando su memoria y de paso la de mi papá que si bien nunca conocí, le tenía cariño por el simple hecho de haber sido mi padre.

Pero también de la misma forma en la que lo odié, lo pude comprender.

Tal vez se puede pensar que estoy loco por decir que ahora en parte lo comprendo e incluso sentí compasión de él en cierto punto de su discurso que me dio ese día, ¿pero es que como no hacerlo si en cierto momento me sentí identificado con él? Él habló de un amor que nació en él siendo apenas un niño, que lo único que hizo fue crecer conforme pasaba el tiempo en lugar de disminuir, haciéndolo cometer estupidez tras estupidez. No es que yo me haya sentido identificado en el sentido de no ser correspondido porque gracias a Dios lo era, pero el simple hecho de pensar que en algún momento, alguien o algo alejara a mi Bella de mí…

Yo creo que sería igual que él o incluso peor…

— ¿Por un momento? Yo más bien diría que por un buen rato, estuve a punto de mejor llamar a un médico para ti —bromeó desde la mesa de observaciones.

—De nuevo una disculpa Señor Cull… Carlisle —me auto corregí cuando lo vi alzar su ceja al escucharme llamarlo "Señor Cullen".

—Así está mejor, y dime… ¿Qué haces aquí, por fin ya eres el gran medico que desde pequeño siempre quisiste ser? —me preguntó con tono amable pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo que sus palabras no podían ser ciertas, pues era imposible que yo a mis 19 años hubiera terminado la carrera de medicina.

—No, qué más quisiera yo que fuera así, pero por ahora soy solo un ayudante aquí —dije acercándome por completo a la cama de exploraciones y confirmando que su pierna estaba lastimada al ver un muy improvisado vendaje en ella.

— ¿Pero sigues estudiando cierto? —me preguntó ahora más serio.

—Claro que sí, una vez le prometí que algún día terminaría con mi carrera y lo pienso cumplir —dije alejándome de la mesa de exploraciones solo unos pasos hacia la vitrina, en la que yo sabía que estaban las gasas y las cosas de curación que suponía iba que tener que utilizar.

—Oh sí, recuerdo bien ese día, fue el mismo en el que te negaste a recibir cualquier ayuda que yo o Esme te pudiéramos dar —bromeó y bufo al mismo tiempo.

—Exacto, ese día.

— ¿Y en qué ayudas aquí? —me dijo una vez estuve de nuevo frente a él con las cosas que necesitaría.

— ¿Me podría decir usted primero cómo fue que se hizo esto? —le dije al levantar el como ya dije muy improvisado y mal puesto vendaje. No es que fuera una herida grave como bien me había dicho el doctor Eleazar, pues solo tenía algunos raspones y una herida mayor que tal vez necesitarían unos dos o tres puntos.

—Neee, nada importante. Si estoy aquí es realmente por Esme y su "se te van a salir las tripas por ahí" —volvió a bromear. ¿En serio este hombre siempre podía estar de buen humor? —Pero más en serio fue en una de las construcciones. Iba revisando unos planos y no me fijé en una zanja que habían hecho para uno de los cimientos, cayendo sin querer en ella —. Eso fue fácil de creer pues los Cullen eran dueños de la constructora más importante de los Estados Unidos y habían venido desde hace unos años a Europa para expandirse teniendo a Inglaterra como país residente.

—Pues le tengo buenas noticias, no se le saldrán las tripas por ahí, pero igual fue bueno que viniera porque la herida más profunda sí necesita algunas puntadas —bromeé ahora yo, poniendo un banco en frente de la mesa de exploraciones para comenzar la curación. Anestesié el área en donde pondría los puntos y después me puse a trabajar en su colocación.

—Bien, ahora que aclaramos que mi vida no corre peligro, ¿me podrías decir ahora exactamente qué haces aquí?

—Pues ahora estoy cruzando el segundo año de medicina y en la universidad se me pide un servicio universitario así que aquí se me permite darlo, llenado uno que otro papeleo o atendiendo casos menores —me encogí de hombros.

—Eso es buena señal, si estás aquí tienes que ser buen estudiante —me felicitó mientras yo seguía haciendo mi trabajo.

—Supongo. Levante un poco su pierna por favor —dije para poder poner correctamente el vendaje.

—Uggghh yo no sé cómo te puede gustar esto; ver enfermos, heridas, sangre y señores quejones todo el día —dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo y haciéndome reír a mí.

—No lo sé, es algo que desde pequeño me ha gustado —respondí sinceramente y sabiendo más o menos por donde quería ir Carlisle.

— ¿Sabes? La arquitectura es una carrera igual o incluso me atrevería a decir más apasionante que la medicina.

—Puede que lo sea para usted, pero para mí lo es la medicina. Además ya es muy tarde para cambiar de carrera.

—Nunca es tarde Edward, la carrera de medicina es tan larga que sería casi lo mismo o incluso en menos tiempo el terminar la carrera en arquitectura —dijo tomando mi hombro y con brillo en sus ojos, el mismo brillo con el que me hablaba sobre aquella carrera desde que era niño. Brillo que yo siempre desde pequeño apagaba.

—No, yo quiero medicina, es serio gracias por lo que intentas hacer Carlisle, sé que te gustaría que estudiara esa carrera para que tú me pudieras ayudar de alguna manera o incluso ofrecerme un trabajo más a delante como muchas veces me lo has dicho y créame que lo aceptaría si todas esas conexiones, oportunidades de trabajo y demás que usted me ofrece fueran relacionadas con la medicina, pero desafortunadamente no es así —le dije desanimándolo y desanimándome a mí también pues sabía que si estudiara esa carrera, mis expectativas serían mucho más fáciles de alcanzar gracias a la ayuda que Carlisle y Esme me han venido ofreciendo desde las pocas veces que han hablando conmigo desde que era más pequeño, pero desafortunadamente el estudiar medicina era algo que yo reamente quería tanto personalmente, como por el hecho de que mi papá nunca pudo ser médico al no tener la oportunidad.

Después de eso, un incómodo silencio cayó entre nosotros mientras yo terminaba la curación y aseguraba bien el vendaje.

—Bueno, el vendaje ya está listo y la herida no fue nada realmente grave así que saque cita con la recepcionista a la hora que le cobren para que pueda regresar a que le quiten esos puntos—le dije parándome de mi lugar y haciéndome a un lado para que él se pudiera parar con mi ayuda y con unas muletas que le pasé para que pudiera tener como recargarse, por lo menos en lo que se pasaba el efecto del sedante en su pierna.

—Muchas gracias muchacho, estoy seguro de que algún día serás un gran médico —me dijo sinceramente y dándome una ligera palmadita en el hombro. Parecía que se iba a voltear para retirarse, pero se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y con algo de trabajo por las muletas, sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y observé como tomaba una pequeña tarjetita que se veía elegante y en tonos azules.

—Toma —me extendió la tarjetita haciéndomela coger con el ceño fruncido pues no sabía qué podía ser.

"_Dr. En arquitectura Carlisle Cullen"_

Decía la tarjetita que me había tendido Carlisle, conteniendo en ella todos sus datos y otros más de sus empresas.

—Esto es por si alguna vez cambian de opinión, solo tienes que marcar y sabes que contarás con todo nuestro apoyo; desde el pago de una nueva universidad, es más si tú quisieras la mejor escuela de arquitectura en el país o en el que te plazca, hasta un trabajo asegurado una vez terminaras tu carrera.

—Carlisle, yo nunca…—tomó por la muñeca interrumpiendo a mi mano que yo planeaba estirar para regresarle su tarjeta.

—**Nunca **digas nunca Edward, porque uno **nunca **sabe los giros, sorpresas o planes que tiene la vida tiene para nosotros…

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala les haya gustado :) Y CLARO que leo todos sus comentarios y cada uno de ellos me hace muy feliz, mil gracias por su apoyo :) <strong>

**MILY TELLO: Gracias por preocuparte nena pero estoy bien (algo loca pero bien XD) y sobre mi historia de "El mejor amigo de mi papá" no la saque por voluntad propia, cuando fue todo esto de que estuvieron borrando varios fics el mío fue uno de ellos :/ y aun estoy en veré de que haré con él. Lo más probable es que lo termine y suba a FF prácticamente de un tirón con diferente nombre una vez esté terminado.**

**CHICAS SI QUIEREN PERMISO PARA PUBLICAR ALGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS EN OTRO LUGAR NO TENGO PROBLEMA. PERO PIDAN PERMISO.**

**Pao Campos: Tienes mi permiso solo etiquétame cuando lo publiques y esta de mas decirte que digas que la historia es mía :P no te había podido contestar porque el permiso lo pediste por review anónimo. (lo de pedir permiso no lo pongo por ti lo que pasa es que una chica comenzó a publicar mi otro fic sin mi permiso)**

**Por cierto si quieren una canción que defina bien esta historia solo escuchén "Love story" de Taylor Swift le queda como anillo al dedo.  
><strong>

**Bueno… Nos vemos en el próximo y mi príncipe les deja una rosa roja a cada una de ustedes :D **


End file.
